Kostyum ne geroy
by AngelScythe
Summary: Après sa capture par HYDRA, Bucky voue une haine étrange à Captain America. Est-ce que Steve et lui seront surmontés cela ? D'autant plus lorsque des fuites mettent plus que leur relation en danger ?
1. P1 : Ch1 : Les portes de l'Enfer

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 1 : Le premier chapitre reprend pas mal des dialogues et action de « _Captain America : First Avengers_ » ça ne devrait plus être le cas par la suite ! J'ai essayé de modifier un peu pour que ça ne soit pas redondant… Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE I : Les murs de l'Enfer_

1943 - Brooklyn

Steve se sentait de plus en plus stressé à mesure que les jours passaient. Stressé et exalté à la fois. On lui promettait tellement de choses au fil des heures. Que son intelligence et sa volonté seraient enfin récompensés, que son désir de faire cesser les guerres trouverait enfin sa voie. Qu'il deviendrait tout simplement le soldat que de l'asthme, des problèmes aux cœurs et des rhumatismes l'avaient condamné à ne pas être.

Et il redoutait aussi.

Et si le Docteur Erskine avait échoué ? S'il se retrouvait encore plus incapable qu'avant ?

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il cherchait à poser des milliers de questions, à arranger ses craintes, à conserver sa joie…

Mais de toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, une seule sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Je peux utiliser le téléphone ?

Peggy leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sûr. Ne prenez pas de temps, il y a encore beaucoup d'entraînement. Prévint-elle.

\- Je ne serai pas long. Certifia Steve.

Il composa le dernier numéro assigné au 107ème escadron qu'on lui avait retransmis dernièrement, à sa demande. Il s'était refusé à faire ça jusqu'à présent mais il ne pouvait pas plus se retenir.

\- Allô ? Je suis Steve Roger de la SSR. J'aurais souhaité parlé à Bu… Au Sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Se rattrapa-t-il.

Mais souffler le nom « Bucky » lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Ça remontait à loin à présent.

Enfin… loin. Deux semaines, trois semaines ?

Novembre 1943 - Italie

Une seule pensée vrillait la tête de Steve alors qu'il courait dans la base de l'HYDRA, le bruit des explosions et des cris tournant autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il était vraiment dans l'ambiance pour laquelle il était fait. Mais c'était plus affreux, plus saisissant et bien moins agréable que ce qu'il avait rêvé. Surtout après des mois à s'habituer à jouer au pitre pour épater la galerie, pour rapporter quelques ventes de bon.

Une rafale de balle fusa et il leva son bouclier, les arrêtant toutes. Courant vers le soldat ennemi, il lui asséna un coup si violent que l'homme tomba au sol. Sonné. Alors qu'il s'assurait d'un coup d'œil qu'il ne se redressait pas, il songeait à la façon dont il avait traité Bucky lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de se rendre utile dans une usine d'armement ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et il était devenu une coqueluche ridicule.

Jusqu'à présent.

Parce qu'il y avait plus important qu'aider l'armée, peu importe comment, parce qu'il y avait plus important que d'être le ridicule singe du gouvernement. _Lui_. Lui et seulement lui.

L'horreur de la guerre se taisait à chaque fois que le nom tournoyait dans son esprit en lui rappelant qu'il avait un but plus grand que tout. Il pouvait lever son bouclier cent fois, rependre le sang sur le sol de fer, envoyer son poing dans les visages de toute sa forme de super-soldat.

Il pouvait tout ça.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit la silhouette trapue et rondouillarde de Zola. Il fuyait la rage et la mort que Steve portait avec lui. Il s'apprêta à le suivre mais une voix lui parvint. Une voix qui le poussa à oublier simplement l'homme pour se précipiter vers la salle. Et pour découvrir quel spectacle ?!

Là, sanglé sur une table, la personne répondant au nom qui lui donnait tellement de force. Il marmonnait son matricule, son grade, la voix se perdant alors que sa tête dodelinait.

\- Bucky !

Il n'aurait pas cru que prononcer ce nom après autant de temps serait si affreux.

Il se précipita vers lui et eut tôt fait d'arracher les lanières qui le retenaient avant de se pencher sur son visage. Il vit les yeux de Bucky s'écarquiller avant que ce dernier ne bouge la tête, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à mesure qu'il tentait de prononcer le mot qui brûlait ses lèvres.

Steve l'avait pourtant encore entendu parler quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il écartait l'inquiétude qui comprimait son cœur pour ne penser qu'à emmener Bucky hors de cet endroit. Les autres avaient déjà quittés le lieu. C'était probablement eux qui faisaient sauter la plupart des murs, menaçant de l'enfermer sous des tonnes de gravats. Mais il serait le premier à plébisciter ses actes.

Il glissa sa main autour des omoplates du Sergent et le sentit se tendre, s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Tu sais tenir debout ?

Bucky lui répondit par un hochement de tête bref et rapide.

Steve s'obligea à le lâcher et le regarda tituber. Il le poussa doucement en avant et le suivit tandis qu'ils partaient vers les couloirs. S'il pouvait arrêter Schmidt dans la foulée, il serait ravi. Mais sa première option, ce qui le guidait par-dessus tout, c'était de mener son ami hors d'ici.

Il le talonna où qu'il aille. Et c'était peut-être une bonne chose parce que, même s'il avait été torturé, il avait traversé plusieurs fois les couloirs. Malheureusement contre sa volonté. Ça arrivait souvent que Bucky manque de tomber ou qu'il doive s'appuyer contre un mur mais à chaque fois que Steve tentait de le toucher pour l'assister, il était à chaque fois repousser.

Là encore, le Sergent s'arrêta pour respirer, ses muscles le faisant visiblement souffrir. Le Capitaine tendit la main pour lui prendre le poignet.

\- Bucky.

Une paume se pressa contre son torse, le repoussant. Quoique « repousser » était un bien grand mot. Il le fit reculer d'à peine un centimètre d'une main extrêmement molle. Mais, comme les autres fois, le blondinet comprit le message et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Tu es sûr que ça v…

Le Sergent lui fit signe de se taire en désignant l'ouverture d'où crépitait du feu. Steve se pencha par-dessus son épaule, le sentant se tendre de tout son être, avant qu'il n'aperçoive Schmidt et Zola.

\- Je dois y aller. Grogna le Capitaine. Reste en sécurité.

\- Ouais. Grommela le Sergent.

Le premier mot qu'il disait depuis qu'il l'avait libéré… Il lui restait à savoir s'il devait bondir de joie ou s'inquiéter. Quoique son idée première était de courir vers le chef de l'HYDRA.

Il se précipita vers un ponton qui menait directement auprès de l'homme accompagné de son grassouillet homme de main. Celui qui avait quitté la pièce où Bucky avait été enfermé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Dressant son bouclier, il avait terriblement envie de le jeter dans le visage rond de l'homme. Un geste qu'il aurait probablement fait s'il n'avait pas entendu du bruit derrière lui.

Une embuscade !

Il se tourna vivement, levant l'écu mais se figea en voyant le Sergent, encore insécurisé sur ses pieds, qui levait les mains en grommelant.

\- Ami…

Il désigna le professeur.

\- Ennemi.

Steve acquiesça et pivota pour faire face à Schmidt.

Une explosion retentit vivement et le blondinet sentit une pression dans son dos. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il comprit que Bucky avait trébuché sous l'impact. Il était encore si faible. Il lui aurait volontiers demandé si ça allait mais une voix avec un puissant accent allemand le tira de ses inquiétudes.

\- Je suis un très grand fan, vous savez, j'ai vu tous vos films, _Captain America_.

Steve haussa une épaule. Il n'y avait rien à blâmer. Il devait le faire… C'était une belle mission puisqu'il avait aidé l'armée.

C'était une belle mission !

\- Le Docteur Erskine a fini par y arriver. Dit l'homme en s'avançant sur le ponton. C'est assez impressionnant même s'il n'a pas amélioré grand-chose.

\- Steve…

C'était la voix de Bucky alors que son ami de toujours s'avançait vers l'autre.

Juste cette fois, Rogers décida de ne pas réagir. Sa hargne était forte. Et outre Schmidt qui lui souriait, il y avait Zola qu'il désirait tant pourfendre. Il devait commencer par le premier alors il dressa son poing et le frappa de toute ses forces.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Menaça-t-il.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, manquant de le faire tomber mais il donna un autre coup à Schmidt. Lequel répondit à ce geste, déformant la taule du bouclier derrière lequel il s'était caché.

Un combat à armes égales.

Un être surpuissant contre un autre être surpuissant. Qui gagnerait ? Celui au plus grand cœur ou aux intentions les plus vives ?

Le ponton se sépara si vivement que le Capitaine bascula vers les flammes qui se multipliaient en-dessous.

\- Steve !

Le cœur de l'homme bondit dans sa poitrine. Même si l'inquiétude dans cette voix le lui tordait aussi. Sa main s'agrippa vivement sur le garde-fou alors que le rire moqueur de Schmidt s'élevait.

\- Quoique Erskine ait pu vous raconter, Captain America, c'est moi et personne d'autre qui suit sa grande réussite.

Les doigts du chef de l'HYDRA se fermèrent sur sa peau et il l'arracha. Avant même que Steve ou Bucky puisse se demander si ça faisait mal, le plastique se détacha dans un _clac_ sonore et un visage rouge fut dévoilé. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux.

Schmidt se recula auprès de Zola.

\- Vous avez peur de reconnaître que nous sommes au-dessus de tout. Que nous pouvons tout nous permettre ! Lança-t-il, un sourire perfide sur ses lèvres déformées.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Steve et il resserra sa main sur son reste de bouclier au moins aussi déformé que les lèvres de Schmidt.

\- Mais moi, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas peur. Éclata ce dernier alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous enfuyez ? Cria Bucky en se redressant du bastingage qui l'empêchait de basculer.

Les pans de métaux se fermèrent dans un bruit sec alors qu'une explosion retentissait. Le feu se propagea en un souffle et échauffa toute la salle. Steve jeta son bouclier sur son dos et se précipita vers son meilleur ami, arrêtant ses doigts à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Barnes seulement.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Mieux… Grogna Bucky en opinant à peine.

\- On monte. Dit alors le Capitaine.

Il retenait avec peine sa main qui voulait vraiment se poser sur son bras frémissant. Le brun s'était écarté avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et rassemblant toutes ses forces, il courut vers les escaliers qu'il lui avait montrés.

Ils se hissèrent dans les étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'échafaudage au-dessus des flammes béantes.

\- Tu peux y aller ? Demanda Steve en lui désignant une poutre de métal.

Le laisser y aller seul était de la folie mais ils ne pouvaient y aller que l'un après l'autre.

Bucky rassembla encore toutes ses capacités pour s'engager sur la construction en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air désespérément saoul. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et l'adrénaline le guida jusqu'à l'autre côté de la poutre. Mais il entendit le craquement et, juste en se tournant, la vit s'effondrer dans les flammes affamées.

Il leva les yeux vers Steve, piégé de l'autre côté tandis que les explosions, les pétarades et l'Enfer persistait tout autour d'eux.

Était-ce la fin de Captain America ? Non… La fin de Steve Rogers. Il serra ses mains sur le bastingage.

\- Steve !

Il tourna rapidement la tête à la recherche d'une corde. Il devait y en avoir une.

Steve sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite mais différemment. Ce n'était pas effroyable, ni douloureux juste… plaisant.

\- Sauve-toi, tu as juste le temps !

Il lui donna un sourire tendre, lui signifiant à quel point il était heureux qu'il puisse être sain et sauf.

\- Vas-y ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ! Insista-t-il. Rentre !

Une nouvelle explosion le fit reculer.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Idiot ! Je ne pars pas sans toi, Steve Rogers !

Le cœur du blondinet battit encore plus vite. Différemment. Encore différemment. Comme au tout début. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait les mains du Sergent brandies vers lui. Alors il se recula, prit autant de distance qu'il pouvait et courut avant de sauter.

Les flammes jaillirent, léchèrent ses pieds et il sentit les mains de Bucky se fermer sur les siennes, le tirant vers l'esplanade sûre.

Steve eut juste le temps de craindre que son poids n'entraîne son ami dans les tréfonds avant de sentir le métal sous lui. Barnes le relâcha d'une main pour l'attraper dans son dos et l'aider à se hisser sur la surface plane. Le Capitaine souffla et s'agenouilla pour se redresser. Il regarda Bucky qui respirait violemment aussi. Il souriait légèrement alors que sa main s'était posée sur son épaule.

\- Steve…

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

Son ami répondit d'un vif hochement de tête avant de se redresser tant bien que mal. Rogers l'imita.

\- Viens. Il faut fuir !

µµµ

La base s'effondrait derrière eux et ils pouvaient voir, au loin, le 107ième escadron qui se préparait à s'éloigner avec les machines de guerre prêtes pour se replier.

Quelques cris résonnaient encore derrière eux.

\- Steve…

Le Capitaine regarda vers Bucky alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Johann Schmidt… Tu n'es pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve ne répondit pas. La question brûlait tout son corps. Le Sergent de le remarquer parce qu'il effleura son épaule de ses doigts.

\- Tu n'as pas le visage rouge ?

Le Capitaine sourit à peine et secoua la tête. Il se pencha vers lui, s'assurant qu'aucun soldat ne regardait vers eux. Et aucun ne le faisait… Ou ne le voyait-il pas.

\- Je peux ?

Bucky haleta mais opina. Le front de Steve se pressa contre le sien et les lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, sans plus. Barnes ferma les yeux, profitant de son souffle contre le sien qui le détendait quelque peu.

\- Allez… On ne va pas faire attendre tout le monde. Dit le brun en se reculant.

\- Non. Souffla Steve.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant entre joie et tristesse, inquiétude et soulagement. Bucky boitait encore et ne tenait pas plus droit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les hommes qui accueillaient leur Sergent avec des cris de joie.

Il ne tressautait presque pas à leur contact et les acceptaient sans rechigner.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil vers les ruines qui s'effondraient.


	2. P1 : Ch2 : Ricochet

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? (Bon hormis Alexandre Sheperd qui, pour le coup, est à moi, yup)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE II : Ricochet_

Bucky se perdait dans le campement de fortune. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose si ce n'était des rochers, quelques vêtements supplémentaires pour faire des tentes de fortunes. Ils ne pouvaient rien cacher aux autres. Pas que le Sergent en ait foncièrement envie mais il n'aurait pas non plus craché dessus.

Il entendit du bruit alors qu'il jetait quelques vêtements sur un rocher un peu moins désagréable que les autres. Le froid de début Novembre s'enroulait autour de lui et le fouettait impitoyablement tandis qu'il se tournait vers Jacques Dernier.

\- **_Sergent, ça fait du bien de vous voir. On pensait que vous ne sortiriez jamais du mitard. Captain America, c'est un homme fantastique, hein_** ?!

Son supérieur se tendit mais força un sourire alors qu'il voulait juste se laisser tomber sur la pierre. Ou au sol… tant qu'à faire.

\- Je… n'ai pas tout compris Jacques.

Gabe Jones surgit de nulle part, telle une ombre à l'affut.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez meilleur en français que ça !

\- La fatigue. Marmonna Bucky. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il a dit que Captain America t'avait sauvé et que c'était un grand homme.

Bucky s'assit pour de bon cette fois. Il se passa la main sur le front, serrant les dents car il venait d'effleurer une plaie ouverte.

\- Oui. Captain America, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il vous a sauvé aussi. Il a fait plus que n'importe qui.

Gabe claqua sa main sur l'épaule de son Sergent en un geste viril et amical.

\- Faites pas cette tête ! Vous aussi vous êtes un grand homme. Vous avez pu apprendre plein de truc. Ça fonctionne toujours comme ça quand on interroge quelqu'un, non ? Vous avez vu plus de choses dans cet endroit.

Jacques Denier leva le regard vers son ami, opinant vivement à la fin de chaque phrase, lâchant régulièrement « oui ».

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, hein ? Rajouta Gabe en pressant l'épaule de Bucky dans sa main.

Pour approuver cette phrase, qu'il trouvait très vrai, Jacques fit de même sur l'autre épaule. Le Sergent lâcha un petit rire et sourit en exhibant ses dents.

\- Vous avez raison. Où est-il d'ailleurs, ce grand héros ?

\- Il s'assure que tout le monde à tout ce qu'il faut. Il donne beaucoup de sa personne. Dit Gabe en désignant Steve du pouce, un peu plus loin.

Bucky se pencha légèrement et acquiesça légèrement du menton lorsqu'il repéra son meilleur ami au loin.

Il donnait de sa personne, oui. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait logiquement attendre du Captain America, de Steve Rogers…

\- Vous voulez le voir ? Demanda Jacques.

Des mots que Bucky comprenait malgré son état de fatigue, la sensation de brouillard et la migraine qui se profilait. Il n'était pas fier de lui mais il fit semblant de n'avoir rien saisit et secoua discrètement la tête. Ce qui pouvait tant passer pour une réponse ou de l'incompréhension.

\- Vous avez l'air un peu lessivé, Sergent. On va vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Merci. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- **_Vous aussi._**

Bucky fit un geste de la main et leva les yeux vers les fumées qui continuaient de s'élever de temps en temps, rappelant qu'il y avait eu une base de l'HYDRA là-bas. Il profita de son peu de solitude pour retranscrire rapidement un message sur une vieille feuille de papier avec tout ce qu'il trouvait : un bâton et un peu de terre.

Une fois fait, il le fourra dans sa poche puis arrangea ce qu'il avait sous la main pour tenter de dormir. Et il fallait dire que dormir n'était vraiment pas de refus ! Quand était-ce la dernière fois que Zola et Schmidt l'avaient laissé faire ? Est-ce que c'était avant ou après les hallucinations qui le faisaient murmurer plus que son matricule ? Heureusement, il n'avait rien dit de dangereux pour les forces armées des États-Unis d'Amérique. Mais pas pour les tortures…

Ah ? En ce cas, les hallucinations remontaient à longtemps. Mais ça n'empêchait qu'il n'avait plus dû dormir depuis au moins septante-deux heures. À chaque fois qu'il s'abandonnait au sommeil, des coups, de l'électricité ou une sensation violente de noyade le sortait de ses amorces de cauchemars.

Il eut un frisson en repensant à ces horreurs et s'allongea sur la terre parfaitement inconfortable. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était tellement mieux qu'une table d'opération avec sangle. Puis ce n'était pas comme si les lits de camps ne lui avaient pas appris à résister à ça.

Il ferma les yeux et sombra simplement.

µµµ

Steve donna sa veste à un homme aux blessures si effroyables que sa réserve d'eau n'avait pas suffi à laver ses plaies. Il retira enfin le casque qu'il avait honteusement volé à l'une de ses ravissantes danseuses et s'approcha de l'endroit où devait être Bucky. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé mais il se retint de le toucher en voyant qu'il dormait.

Il sourit, l'observant à travers l'un des rideaux de flammes éparpillés un peu partout dans le campement.

Il posa son bouclier à moitié détruit et prit le premier quart avec deux autres de ses hommes.

µµµ

La plupart des soldats avaient été entraînés à ne pas manger pendant des jours et ils auraient bien pu supporter la famine le temps de rentrer au campement officiel s'ils n'avaient pas dû se battre pour manger quelques bouchées d'avoines humides…

C'était ainsi que Steve s'était retrouvé à chasser une biche. Et… à lui sectionner la gorge grâce à son bouclier. Ils faisaient alors chauffer cette viande et se la partageait au même titre que les rations d'eau puisée un peu plus tôt dans une cascade clair à deux bon kilomètre. Avec cela, il y avait quelques pommes trop mûres et des châtaignes qui chauffaient avec le gibier. Steve avait bien trouvé des champignons mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient comestibles alors il avait préféré les laisser.

Les rescapés seraient bientôt remis sur pied et ils pourraient repartir. Peut-être réussir à s'éloigner assez pour trouver un campement vraiment propice où ils pourraient se rassasier à leur faim et dormir de tout leur saoul.

\- Eh bien… Captain America sait vraiment tout faire. Dit une voix derrière Steve.

Celui-ci s'interrompit une seconde alors qu'il distribuait des morceaux de viande encore un peu juteuse puis reprit cette labeur en jetant un coup d'œil à Bucky qui s'approchait, l'air plus vif, plus… lui.

\- Merci. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux Bucky. On repartira bientôt. J'espère que ça ira pour toi. D'autres hommes doivent avoir des soins au plus tôt. Si on ne se dépêche pas, j'ai peur que certains d'entre eux meurent avant qu'on ne rentre au campement.

Le Sergent secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça, Steve.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et s'assit sur une pierre basse à côté de lui. Mais le Capitaine notait tout de même qu'il y avait trois roches entre eux, un bon mètre et demi. Même en tendant la main, il ne pourrait pas l'effleurer.

\- Buc…

\- Je pense aussi qu'on doit rentrer au plus tôt. Les supérieurs doivent penser à leurs hommes avant tout ! Moi, je vais bien.

\- Tu es enco…

\- Je vais bien. Répondit Bucky avec un sourire. Donne-moi à manger et j'irai encore mieux.

Steve lui tendit sa portion sans plus attendre.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Je…

Le Capitaine hésita, regardant les mains de son ami porter la viande à ses lèvres pour en arracher un morceau. Le blondinet retint un sourire en voyant le jus couler sur le menton de Bucky. Pas parce qu'il mangeait comme un cochon, ce qui aurait pu entraîner des jeux plus osés il y a encore quelques mois, mais simplement parce qu'il retrouvait un peu plus de Bucky chaque minute.

\- … vais rassembler les hommes et voir si tout le monde va bien. Vérifie l'armement quand tu pourras avec quelques hommes de confiance.

\- Oui, Captain America.

Leurs yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux ne souriait. Steve carra les épaules, hocha à peine le menton et partit vers les autres hommes entassés ci et là, poussant Rogers à se demander s'il ne devait pas aller chasser un autre animal. Tout le monde mangeraient-ils à leur fin ? Ne risquaient-ils pas de voir tomber les hommes lorsqu'ils avanceraient vers le campement ?

Il n'aimait pas devoir jouer leur vie mais avait-il seulement d'autres choix ?

Risquer la vie de quelques-uns pour préserver celle de tous les autres.

Il lança un regard vers Bucky lorsqu'il s'éloigna, manquant de trébucher sur un rondin qu'il avait lui-même déplacé en tant que siège.

\- Capitaine ? Questionna un homme à la moustache brune.

\- Tout va bien, merci. Euh…

\- Alexandre Sheperd. Lui lança le Sergent.

Le dénommé Alexandre regarda de l'un à l'autre et fit un garde-à-vous.

\- Aidez-moi à m'assurer que tout le monde va bien. Nous partons à zéro six-cent trente heures(1). Dit-il.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Le Soldat se mit au garde à vous puis fila au trot. Bucky termina rapidement cette pitance un peu dure pour partir à sa propre mission. Il ne leur restait qu'une heure. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire et c'était hors de question de la perdre.

µµµ

Les hommes n'hésitaient pas à se soutenir lorsqu'il le fallait, d'autres étaient dans les blindés car trop faibles pour se déplacer. Leur pas était à la fois pitoyable et fier. Parce que c'était des hommes qui avaient bravés la mort qui revenaient finalement de l'Enfer mais dans quel état. Steve n'avait cessé de les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'on les acclame et que la foule de militaire se presse autour d'eux. Ça faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien…

Et peut-être que cette sensation était encore plus délectable parce que Bucky était juste derrière lui. Ils étaient ensemble. On leur assignerait une tente et ils pourraient tout mettre à plat, se reposer, vraiment manger et puis… tant reprendre les entraînements que se préparer à plus que cela. Il espérait activement qu'après cette prouesse, il pourrait vraiment en faire partie.

Le Colonel Chester Phillips s'avança vers lui et il eut une vague de sueur froide qu'il contint avec vigueur.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être chassé loin de Bucky. Il n'avait pas plus envie de recommencer à être un joli singe qui plaisait au peuple. Il voulait prouver, une nouvelle fois, qu'aujourd'hui, il était capable de plus. Comme son ami était juste à côté de lui, c'était comme s'il oubliait complétement tout ce qu'il avait traversé, ses nouvelles résolutions bien que détestable… Il voulait juste être à la hauteur du Sergent, fier à ses yeux. Oui, dès qu'il était là, il avait besoin de faire le beau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait cette fois ? Lui qui s'évertuait à l'appeler Captain America.

Il vit le regard de Bucky et puis le hochement de tête ferme. S'il ne l'approuvait pas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Colonel. Dit Steve en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Nous avons besoin de médecins. Certains hommes sont gravement blessés.

Calmant sa crainte, il continua.

\- Je suis prêt à répondre de mes actes, Colonel.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lui assura-t-il.

Le soulagement qui étreignait le blondinet était si fort qu'il irradiait presque par vague. Il y a encore quelques mois, Bucky se serait moqué de lui. Surtout que ça se sentait mais ça ne se voyait pas…

\- Eyh ! On applaudit Captain America. Tonna la voix du Sergent, ce qui provoqua une foule d'acclamation comme Steve n'en avait jamais eue. Même dans ses spectacles.

Ou ceux-ci étaient-ils juste plus plaisant ? Pourtant, tel un cruel coup du sort, le titre résonnait encore.

µµµ

Le Soldat Alexandre Sheperd se dirigea vers la tente du Colonel. Il pouvait se faire écarter pour moins que ça… Mais lorsqu'il entendit son supérieur parler de « l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique », il eut la certitude que ce qu'il allait faire… devait être fait.

* * *

(1) Utilisation du système militaire américain. Ça équivaut à six heures et demie.


	3. P1 : Ch3 : Entretien

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? (Et c'est le retour du caméo d'Alexandre Sheperd qui est à moi)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE III : Entretien_

\- Ils disent que Captain America a le droit à une tente rien que pour lui. Railla Bucky en jetant ses paquetages sur le lit de camp apprêté à la perpendiculaire de l'autre.

Clinquant comme jamais, il portait la bannière étoilée comme couvre-lit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec une dizaine d'hommes. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Alors tu voles à mon secours et tu me fais dormir avec toi.

Bucky leva son regard brûlant vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci opina légèrement. Avec le nombre d'hommes sauvés, que ce soit dans le 107ème escadron ou quelques autres, ceux appeler en renfort pour pallier à la troupe perdue, ils devaient bien remettre des personnes par-ci, par-là. Triste à dire mais le Sergent en perdait ses avantages.

Secrètement, Steve était bien content que Bucky ne finisse pas avec Hodge. Mais il aurait pu refuser d'être ici. À voir le regard de son ami, il se disait qu'il aurait même dû. S'il devait subir cela à longueur de temps, il… il ne savait pas.

\- Je ne te force à rien. Si tu veux aller dans une autre tente, je te laisse y aller.

Le Sergent s'assit sur le lit qui lui était attribué.

\- Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi là-bas. Combien…

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore combien de temps ça a duré, Steve.

Le blondinet souffla doucement. Il s'approcha, se retenant d'ôter sa veste qui le gênait et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, laissant un bon mètre entre eux.

\- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Steve.

\- Tu ne brûles pas d'envie que tout le monde t'appelle Captain America ?

\- Qui est Captain America ?

\- Un homme qui a fait beaucoup de bien. Un homme qui a permis à tellement d'armes d'être achetées, qui a libéré _tellement_ d'hommes. Le peuple t'adorait parce que… parce que tu étais l'espoir. Tu es l'espoir. Les gens ne voient pas ce que nous faisons ici, loin de nos patries. Mais avec toi, ils le comprenaient. Dit Bucky. Ton rôle est important.

\- Au moins je ne suis pas ferrailleur. Soupira le blondinet.

\- Steve…

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai pu faire là-bas ? Tu ne penses pas que je devrais rester ici et combattre avec vous ?

Bucky haussa les épaules.

\- S'ils veulent de toi, tu peux rester. Tu es fort… Tu es Captain America.

Steve lâcha un soupir qui poussa son ami à lever les bras.

\- Oui. Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas tout le monde. Dit le blondinet. Tu es mon Bucky.

Celui-ci arma un faible sourire.

\- Je peux ?

Le Sergent avisa la distance entre l'un et l'autre, scrutant la place laissée entre eux.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Steve se rapprocha de lui.

\- Les choses se sont passé un peu étrangement. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de…

\- Rien. Dit le Sergent.

Le blondinet regarda l'espace qui demeurait entre eux. Il était encore trop long à son humble avis.

\- Comment les choses vont évoluer ? Est-ce que tu te sens… b…

Il allait dire « bien » mais il se rectifia.

\- Mieux ?

Bucky le dévisagea.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que… je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression d'insister.

Le Sergent sourit et se pencha vers lui. Son nez effleura le sien puis ses lèvres goûtèrent celles encore rosées de Steve. Il combla la distance, jetant un coup d'œil vers les pans de la tente toujours fermée. Là, il se permit de vraiment l'embrasser, savourant le baiser. Le blondinet se pencha vers lui en retour mais le laissa contrôler le geste d'affection.

Il ne put toutefois se retenir et leva la main pour caresser la joue qui commençait à avoir de la barbe.

Steve s'éloigna toutefois vivement de Bucky, le faisant sursauter, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Juste après, la porte en tissu fut poussée. Le blondinet fit un garde-à-vous, très vite suivi par son ami. Le Colonel Phillips se tenait dans l'embrassure.

\- Sergent James Barnes.

\- Oui, Colonel ? Questionna-t-il en s'avançant légèrement.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

L'intéressé fut bien surpris mais acquiesça. Il lança un bref coup d'œil vers son ami, lui souriant en glissant un discret « à tout à l'heure, Steve ».

Le cœur de Steve aurait volontiers joyeusement battu dans la poitrine du blondinet s'il n'avait pas été troublé par le regard de leur supérieur. Il observa les deux bruns s'éloigner et suivit même le mouvement jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente. Chester emmenait son ami, son petit ami, vers sa tente personnelle. D'ici, il pouvait même les voir s'installer autour d'une table.

\- Comment ça va, Sergent ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- Mieux depuis que je suis ici. Encore épuisé, reconnut-il, mais je suis prêt à reprendre le combat dès qu'il le faudra.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Il paraît que vous avez pu transmettre des informations importantes au Capitaine Steve Rogers.

\- Oui. Elles sont sûres. Je les ai entendus de Schmidt lui-même. Lorsqu'ils m'interrogeaient.

\- Je vois. Je dois vous poser quelques questions. Dit Chester en prenant un carnet et un stylo.

\- Bien sûr, je suis ouvert à toutes les questions si je peux vous aider.

Le Colonel opina.

\- Merci de votre coopération. Avez-vous déjà été troublé un garçon ?

Bucky perdit son sourire. Il entendit le bruit du stylo grattant le papier avant de voir l'homme lever le regard vers lui.

\- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

\- J'ai… été choqué. Souffla le Sergent. Est-ce le test psychologique pour débusquer l'homosexualité… Mon Colonel ?

L'homme le fixa sans répondre.

\- Je l'ai déjà passé, Mon Colonel…

\- Mais je souhaite que vous répondiez. Nous sommes en droit de vous faire passer le test lorsque bon nous semble. Rappela-t-il. Je vous demande donc de répondre à la question en toute honnêteté.

Bucky se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas assez fou pour réellement répondre en toute honnêteté tout de même !

\- Non, Mon Colonel.

\- Même s'il était très efféminé ?

\- Oui, Mon Colonel.

Le Sergent entendit encore le bruit du grattement de papier et il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il n'était pas sûr, d'un seul coup, qu'il n'était pas mieux dans l'entreprise de l'HYDRA. Quoique ce n'était pas loin de ce qu'il avait subi…

\- Quelle serait votre réaction si un garçon vous faisait des avances ?

\- Je lui dirais que je ne suis pas intéressé, Mon Colonel. Même s'il est plutôt charmant. Rit-il.

\- Ne faites pas trop le malin. Dit Chester en écrivant. Qui regardez-vous le plus dans la rue ?

\- Les filles bien évidemment. J'ai eu plusieurs rendez-vous.

Il hésita à dire que le Capitaine Rogers pouvait même corroborer son argument. Mais il redoutait que l'intérêt des gens soient concentrés sur lui.

\- Vous êtes à la plage en permission et un garçon s'installe près de vous. Que faites-vous ?

\- Pourquoi ça me gênerait, Mon Colonel ? Tout le monde a le droit de s'installer à la plage. Ce serait fourbe de ma part de refuser quelqu'un parce que c'est un homme.

Encore le grattement du papier et le Sergent déglutit difficilement. Il s'en sortait bien, non ?

\- Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle ?

Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua vivement la tête. Peut-être un peu trop vivement à voir la façon dont le Colonel Phillips plissait les yeux.

\- Non. Jamais. Que des rêves hétérosexuels avec de jolies filles. J'aime beaucoup les rou…

\- On vous met au défi d'embrasser un garçon. Coupa Chester.

\- J'aime beaucoup les défis. Et je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. Ce n'est qu'un baiser sans conséquence. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

Il se tendit en entendant que le papier n'était plus gratté mais le bruit recommença. Finalement, Bucky ne savait plus ce qu'il préférait.

\- Au lendemain d'une soirée arrosée, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez passé la nuit avec un garçon. Que faites-vous ?

\- Je commence par rire. Tout de même, je devais être sacrément éméché, Mon Colonel. Et je jure ne plus jamais toucher un verre d'alcool. Vous me donnez même envie d'arrêter immédiatement.

Il insistait trop…

Il le sentait à la façon dont le Colonel écrivait. Au long silence entre les questions. Il détestait ce test psychologique. C'était déjà le cas la première fois qu'il l'avait passé.

\- Et que feriez-vous si une de vos belles rousses fantasmait sur un trio avec vous et un autre garçon ?

\- Je trouverais qu'elle a un intérêt sexuel beaucoup plus poussé que je ne le croyais. Rit-il. Tant que je ne dois pas toucher le garçon.

Chester écrivit encore.

\- Il me reste une dernière question. Dit le Colonel.

Bucky opina, se montrant ainsi ouvert à y répondre. Comment ça allait se finir ? Il n'arrivait pas à lie ce qu'écrivait son supérieur à cause de la machine à écrire juste devant le papier.

\- Savez-vous qu'on vous a vu embrasser le Capitaine Steve Rogers ?

Ne pas lâcher un « à l'instant ? », ne pas se trahir… Bucky calma sa respiration alors que les tortures de HYDRA lui sautaient impitoyablement au visage. Les hallucinations, les questions, les coups, l'impression d'étouffer. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi…

\- Sergent Barnes ?

\- Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ? Ce n'est que calomnie.

\- Le Soldat Sheperd.

\- Sans vous manquez de respect, Mon Colonel, vous feriez plus confiance à un Soldat qu'à un Sergent ?

\- Deux autres Soldats ont confirmés avoir été vu d'une façon extrêmement proche avec le Capitaine Rogers.

\- Je ne suis pas une…

\- Qui prendrait le risque de dénigrer le Captain America, l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique ?

\- Beaucoup de Monde ! Steve m'a encore raconté comme il s'était fait incendié par les hommes d'ici parce qu'il n'était pas un vrai guerrier.

\- Et il a prouvé le contraire. Répondit le Colonel.

Il fixa le Sergent qui ne disait plus un mot.

\- Peut-être que c'est faux. Dit Phillips en se levant. Mais c'est peut-être vrai. J'ai plus d'estime pour Rogers que ça, il m'a prouvé sa valeur mais je ne fais ça que parce que ce sont les ordres.

Il s'avança vers le brun qui ne parvenait toujours pas à articuler la moindre défense.

\- J'ai ordre de protéger l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Et personne ne supportera d'apprendre qu'il est gay.

\- Steve n'est pas gay. Protesta Bucky. Vous vous acharnez pour r…

\- Je le vois lorsque j'interromps des gens qui sont plus qu'amis. Vous n'aviez pas une relation amicale lorsque je suis arrivé.

\- Mon Colonel !

Bucky se leva à son tour.

\- Est-ce de l'insubordination ?

\- Je veux me battre pour mon pays. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne fais rien avec Steve Rogers. C'est mon ami depuis toujours.

Le Colonel ne répondit pas.

\- Et si c'était Steve qui était gay et qui me forçait la main ? Si vous me viriez et qu'il se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre, s'il est gay ? Vous savez qu'il ne l'est pas. Et vous savez que je ne le suis pas. Vous entendez des rumeurs et vous sautez dessus. Mon Colonel…

Chester secoua la tête.

\- On peut tout passer à Captain America.

\- Oui. Souffla Bucky.

Le supérieur secoua la tête et il se tourna vers la tente de Steve. Il le voyait continuer de regarder vers lui. Il fit un geste vers le Capitaine.

\- Vous avez subi beaucoup de choses de ce qu'on dit. Des tortures insoutenables. Et vous n'avez rien dit.

\- Rien…

Bucky leva le regard vers le blondinet qui s'arrêta près d'eux. Il fit un garde-à-vous au Colonel.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Vous avez foi en Barnes ? Est-ce un bon élément ?

\- Un très bon élément. Un des meilleurs, Monsieur. Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains.

\- En toute amitié. Marmonna Bucky.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, surpris.

\- Je vous connais Rogers alors je vous dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. On a découvert les sentiments que vous nourrissiez pour le Sergent Barnes.

\- Une forte camaraderie, Monsieur. Il est comme mon f…

\- Il suffit ! Interrompit Chester. Ne comprenez-vous pas que je vous donne une chance ?

L'homme posa une fiole de bille d'Oscillococcinum(1).

\- Nous en avons toujours. Juste au cas où. L'homosexualité est le pire des fléaux… Si vous acceptez de prendre ceci, Barnes… Nous fermerons les yeux.

Bucky se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Tu rêvais de devenir un Soldat. Dit-il vers Steve.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'infliger ça.

Le Sergent attrapa les billes et en avala trois sans plus attendre sous les yeux du Captain America.

\- C'est le mieux pour vous deux. Dit Chester. Si on renvoyait le Sergent à la vie citoyenne parce qu'il est homosexuel…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce qu'ils connaissaient tous deux ces conséquences. Aucune rentes pour commencer, une étiquette ensuite et toutes les portes qui se fermaient. Un véritable cauchemar.

\- Rompez. Lâcha le Colonel.

Les deux firent un garde-à-vous en même temps puis ils s'éloignèrent vers la tente du Capitaine, Bucky serrant le « produit miracle » dans sa main.

Ils franchirent à peine l'entrée que le Sergent lâcha un rire gelé.

\- Ils font ça pour te protéger toi. Tu n'es même pas gay. Tu es juste assez stupide pour m'aimer.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla le blondinet en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Steve…

L'intéressé le relâcha.

\- Désolé.

Bucky se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y asseoir. Il regarda la fiole et se passa la main dans les cheveyx en retenant un grognement. Ses bleus et ses plaies lui faisaient encore mal.

\- Je me demande si ça marche vraiment.

\- Tu le souhaiterais ?

\- Qui ne le souhaiterait pas ? Si je peux cesser de faire honte à ma famille en plus de m'assurer que ton rêve ne s'effondrera pas.

Steve avait envie de souffler « Bucky » ne sachant pas s'il devait être blessé ou ému.

\- Tu seras mon ami quoiqu'il arrive. Assura-t-il en levant la fiole.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

\- Les gros mots… Soupira Steve.

Bucky embrassa ses doigts et les tendit vers le Capitaine qui se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre sa peau rêche.

Le dernier geste romantique.

Sans doute.

* * *

(1) Préparation homéopathique à base de foie et cœur de canard, entre autre, utilisées dans le traitement de l'homosexualité mais aussi de la grippe.


	4. P1 : Ch4 : Engrenage

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE IV : Engrenage_

Steve rentra précipitamment dans sa tente en entendant les vomissements. Ça arrivait régulièrement le matin et le soir… et après les repas. Le blondinet était en colère contre Chester mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire de l'insubordination. Sinon, il l'aurait confronté sinon, il aurait donné l'ordre à Bucky d'arrêter ou il aurait subtilisé ses pilules. N'importe quoi.

\- Bucky ?

\- J'arrive.

Il s'essuya la bouche et se redressa péniblement, mettant toutes ses forces dans ses jambes. Steve ne manqua pas de voir la douleur sur le visage de son ami malgré l'énorme sourire qu'il lui donnait.

\- On doit pouvoir parler au Colonel.

\- Tu sais quelles options il nous reste : soit je me fais virer et je t'attends bien sagement à la maison en apprenant à faire des tartes aux pommes soit je démissionne et…

\- Tu m'attends bien sagement à la maison en apprenant à faire des tartes aux pommes ? Soupira Steve.

\- Non. Je deviens ferrailleur. Rit-il en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Steve.

Geste qui contribua à lui lancer une nausée dans le ventre et à la retenir en souriant.

Et le pire dans tout cela c'était que le Capitaine ressentait une certaine joie. C'était la première fois que son ami le touchait depuis les trois jours de son effroyable traitement.

\- Allez, on doit prévoir la prochaine attaque sur HYDRA. Allons-y.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Bien sûr.

Bucky but une gorgée d'eau pour se rincer la bouche puis se dirigea vers la porte en tissu. Il s'arrêta une seconde, se tourna vers lui, lui décochant un sourire puis repartit. Steve le regarda sortir en s'en voulant beaucoup. Après toutes les tortures qu'il avait traversées, son ami n'avait pas le moindre répit et c'était à cause de lui.

Mais ils avaient trop de choses à faire. Une mission les attendait demain… Ils devraient se lever tôt et HYDRA commencerait à disparaître…

Un cri réveilla Steve en sursaut. Il alluma rapidement la lampe à huile, sachant où elle était par habitude. Il vit Bucky lever la main pour lui faire signe alors que la sueur coulait le long de ses joues, de son cou, de ses bras… en fait d'à peu près partout. D'ailleurs, son débardeur blanc était humide.

\- C'est moi.

\- Bucky…

Steve se leva, se débarrassant de l'affreux couvre-lit bannière étoilée.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée en s'avançant.

\- Oui…

Le blondinet s'assit à côté de lui et passa gentiment un bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun se tendit mais ne le repoussa pas. Il respira toutefois encore plus vite.

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Oui… J'espère n'avoir réveillé personne. Sourit-il.

\- Ça ira. Tu n'auras pas donné l'alerte juste pour ça. Et tu as le droit de…

\- Ça va. Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ridicule. Je me faisais dévorer par un requin parce que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de tasse de thé.

Steve rit en lui frottant une épaule. Il pressa un peu son front contre le sien.

\- Mais je sais que tu mens. Chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est inutile de parler de ça.

\- … HYDRA ? Demanda tout de même le Capitaine.

Bucky baissa la tête, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents.

\- Pas toujours. Pas seulement…

\- Je suis là, Bucky. Peu importe comme tu le désires. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'en parler.

Le brun lui fit un faible sourire. Il avait vraiment du mal à conserver sa joie. Il avait mal aux membres et à la tête, il était encore épuisé et le cauchemar vrillait sa tête sans cesse.

\- Les médicaments ne marchent pas bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À ton avis ? Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Mon petit Steve devenu Ca…

Il se tut et eut un rire nerveux avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- C'était stupide. On ne devrait pas se rapprocher. J'irais avec Jacques et Gabe lorsqu'on partira en mission.

\- Bucky.

\- On doit dormir, Steve.

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement mais opina. Il se leva et regarda son ami, toujours en sueur, se pelotonné sous ses couvertures. L'eau le refroidirait fatalement dans cette fraîcheur. Il déploya la bannière étoilée et l'étendit sur Bucky.

\- Merci. Mais ne te refroidis pas, il n'y a pas de place pour un Capitaine dans mon lit.

Son supérieur eut bien du mal à retenir un « et pour un Steve ? » et il se contenta de se coucher. Il murmura un « je t'aime » dont un grognement fit écho. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ou…

µµµ

Steve sentait le regard brûlant du Colonel Phillips sur son dos alors qu'il sortait de sa tente, accompagné de Bucky. Le blondinet adressa alors un garde-à-vous à son supérieur qui lui répondit par un geste rapide, les yeux toujours fixés sur eux. Le Sergent attrapa alors ses fioles, en retira trois billes et les avala.

\- On dirait presque de l'insurrection. Lança une voix bourrue.

Les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps pour découvrir Dum Dum Dugan. Bucky sourit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve et s'éloigna vers les quatre autres soldats.

Le Capitaine se permit un furtif regard vers son épaule, ravi que son ami ait encore provoqué le contact. C'était toujours ce qu'il attendait, essayant de se retenir au maximum d'aller vers lui. Par ce qui était devenu une nouvelle habitude, même s'il n'arrivait pas à aller contre ses pulsions dès qu'il voyait le sourire du Sergent, mais aussi à cause des médicaments. Il ignorait s'il se sentait mal ou s'il souffrait simplement et, surtout… quand cette horreur ferait effet.

\- Vous êtes tous prêt ? Demanda Steve en les rejoignant, non sans un petit hochement de tête vers Dum Dum Dugan qui lui emboîta le pas.

\- **_Prêt, Capitaine_**. Répondit Jacques, en français bien sûr.

\- On est prêt, Captain America. Lui dit Jim en désignant ses compagnons.

Ledit Captain America lança un coup d'œil à Bucky qui sourit en levant les mains.

D'un autre côté, tant que ce n'était pas lui qui l'appelait de la sorte avec ce ton si… si… inqualifiable.

\- Allons-y. Décréta alors le supérieur en les emmenant vers l'un des chars qu'on leur avait apprêté.

Ils grimpèrent tous dedans et Jacques se chargea de le commander avec Gabe tandis que Jim faisait des signes de main aux jaloux qui les faisaient avec de grands yeux. Bucky se laissa tomber assis sur le fond du bas de caisse lorsqu'il remarqua que le Colonel continuait de regarder vers eux et qu'il se sentait particulièrement gêné.

Steve remarqua que Peggy lui faisait signe et il y répondit ce qui lui fallut un coup de coude de la part de James Montgomery.

\- On dirait que tu as décroché le cœur de quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? Qui notre Casanova a-t-il charmé ? Questionna Bucky.

\- L'agent Carter. Sourit James en descendant auprès de lui.

Steve ferma le tank et l'écoutille avec elle.

\- Depuis qu'il est le grand Captain America, il fait chavirer les cœurs. Se moqua le Sergent, pas exactement très gentiment. Je me demande comme ses dames réagiront lorsqu'elles sauront qu'il n'en a jamais embrassé une seule ?

Le blondinet ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné, vexé ou juste charmé par cette jalousie qui vibrait dans la voix de son ami.

\- À ton avis ? Elles se battront pour être le premier baiser du Captain America.

Bucky décocha un sourire vers Steve. Disons que sur ce point, elles avaient beaucoup de retard. Steve Rogers et Captain America avaient donnés leur premier baiser à la même personne…

µµµ

Le tank s'arrêta suffisamment loin de la zone d'opération, leur permettant de devenir beaucoup plus mobile et discret. La mission était simple et ils devraient être rentrés au campement dès demain. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre mais ils avaient des lunettes de vision nocturne. Dum Dum Dugan avait d'ailleurs les siennes baisées sur son visage et il observait les environs tandis qu'ils avançaient. Il voyait parfaitement bien, grand merci à Howard Stark et ses somptueuses inventions, et les guidait à voix basse.

Gabe avait les siennes pour le moment où ils se sépareraient mais, pour l'instant, les lunettes remontées sur son front, il faisait confiance à son ami.

Quant à Jim, alors qu'ils évoluaient dans la poudreuse, il devait reconnaître que le peu de clarté avait deux avantages. Le premier étant qu'ils auraient sans nul doute l'effet de surprise. Le deuxième étant que Captain America faisait ses premières armes avec son nouveau costume. Alors oui, son bouclier était magnifique et la tenue en fibre de verre souple le protégeait sans nul doute, grand merci à Howard Stark et ses somptueuses inventions, mais elle avait un petit côté… ridicule quoiqu'elle représentait la bannière étoilée. Bon ! Pas aussi ridicule que la tenue à petites ailes avec des bottes amples rouges mais tout de même.

Il se tenait à l'arrière mais ça ne gênait personne. Certes ils étaient moins forts, moins rapides et moins résistants que Steve Rogers et son sérum mais ils avaient tous prouvés leur valeur. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui. Et le blondinet le savait bien en jetant des coups d'œil vers Bucky.

\- Encore des douleurs ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

Son ami donna un petit coup sur le puissant revolver qu'il avait contre la poitrine.

\- Pas ça qui m'empêchera de tuer du Nazi. Blessé si on peut. Mais…

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je n'aime pas l'idée de tuer des gens quel que soit le camp.

Bucky haussa les épaules en remontant légèrement son col.

\- Mais honnêtement…

Le brun fit un pas vers lui. À l'avant les autres ralentissaient et étaient aux aguets alors ils furent tous deux encore plus vigilants et parlèrent encore plus bas.

\- Si tu te retrouvais devant Schmidt, tu ne voudrais pas le tuer ?

Steve se rappela immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait à Bucky avec Zola et un frisson de rage et de dégoût lui secoua l'échine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se tut au geste de Dum Dum Dugan.

Ils y étaient.

Comme ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, qu'il y avait eu mission d'éclairage et qu'ils étaient parfaitement entraînés, ils s'éloignèrent, grimpant dans les arbres où se cachant derrière les congères.

Il se passa une minute entière avant que le chant d'un rossignol ne s'élève.

À la tombée de la nuit ?

Jacques.

Ils le savaient tous. C'était le signal. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore leurs lunettes à vision nocturne les rabaissèrent. Hormis le Capitaine dont la vision était prodigieusement augmentée et qui était presque nyctalope. Il avait tout de même sa paire, au cas où. Son regard se rivait sur leurs ennemis.

Un nouveau chant de rossignol et ils virent les Nazis et hommes d'HYDRA s'agiter. Des coups de feu fusèrent. D'abord uniquement de leur côté puis des deux.

Steve jeta son bouclier, protégeant une attaque adressée à James et ricochant contre un arbre pour assommer deux soldats. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour récupérer son arme, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas assez de tirs de leur côté… Il tourna la tête et vit le corps tendu de Bucky, ses mains tremblant tellement que ses rares essais lui faisaient manquer sa cible ou à peine l'effleurer. Et à voir son visage presque verdâtre, il savait que ça signifiait qu'une nausée le secouait.

Il jeta son bouclier qui se figea dans l'arbre juste devant lui, le protégeant d'une rafale de balle.

Sans réfléchir, Steve bondit vers lui, roula sur le sol pour éviter des tirs, dégaina des pistolets pour abattre autant de soldat qu'il pouvait puis bondit au côté d'un Bucky haletant.

\- Je gère. Grogna le Sergent.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas résister à aider un ami.

Bucky retint la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge alors que Steve arrachait son bouclier à l'arbre et tirait par-dessus lui. Le brun fut obligé de cracher la salive acide qui torturait sa bouche puis il leva son propre arme et tira en rafale sur leurs ennemis, passant au-dessus des projectiles de son ami.

Les hommes d'HYDRA tombèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le chant du rossignol leur annonce la fin de la mission.

\- Bucky ? Questionna Steve à voix basse.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu dois arrêter de prendre ces pilules. Elles ne te font que du mal. Un jour tu vas échouer dans une mission.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien. Répliqua le Sergent. Et de toute façon, c'est le Colonel qui m'a dit de les prendre.

Il lâcha un rire nerveux.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Tu n'es même pas homosexuel. Tu regardes ces filles qui admirent tant Captain America. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais commencer une magnifique histoire.

\- James Buchanan Barnes ! Répliqua Steve en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Steven Grant Rogers ? Répondit l'autre, les dents serrées et les muscles tendus.

\- Je suis ton supérieur et je t'ordonne de cesser de prendre ses pilules.

Le sourire gelé que lui donna le brun secoua le Capitaine qui contrôla sa surprise et son énervement. Pourtant, ses doigts se serraient sur le corps de son ami, l'ayant collé à l'arbre derrière eux.

\- Et que m'ordonneras-tu de faire d'autres, Captain America ?

\- Je veux seulement ton bien ! Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Et s'il te faut des réponses objectives, tourne-toi vers tes autres collègues et demande-leur s'ils pensent comme moi !

Steve sentit la peau de son ami frémir sous ses doigts et il le relâcha un peu brusquement. La tête du Sergent frappa contre le tronc et il frotta son crâne en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jim qui les rejoignaient en courant.

\- Vous avez trouvé des données sur d'autres bases d'HYDRA ? Éluda le Capitaine.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Bucky qui se détachait du tronc et partait rejoindre Falsworth en avalant la bile âcre qu'il refusait de cracher.


	5. P1 : Ch5 : Baïne de minuit

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

Note 3 (le retour de beaucoup de note) : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections ! Tardif mais là ! J'espère que vous aimerez encore plus avec moins de fautes dans le texte.

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE V : Baïne de minuit_

Bucky s'occupait du tour de garde alors que la nuit était plus qu'avancée. Ses lunettes de vision nocturne étaient baissées sur ses yeux bien qu'elles ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Il aurait voulu être aussi silencieux que possible pour permettre à ses collègues de se reposer, il ne pouvait retenir sa nausée.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant de s'éloigner un peu et de vomir tous ses boyaux. Il n'avait jamais autant régurgité depuis la cuite qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il avait eu vingt-et-un ans et enfin le droit de boire légalement. Mais ce malaise constant n'avait duré qu'une demi-journée et Steve était là… Ici, ça faisait tout de même une semaine, il n'en pouvait plus, et son compagnon n'était même pas à ses côtés.

\- Bucky ?

Ah si…

Bien sûr qu'il était là. Il était toujours là.

Le brun s'essuya la bouche et se redressa pour lui sourire.

\- Mauvais re…

\- Inutile de me mentir. Je t'ai entendu bouger.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant, Capt…

\- S'il te plaît. Coupa le blondinet.

\- Steve. Tu m'espionnes ?

Le Capitaine lui désigna la couverture qu'il avait embarquée en quittant sa tente et il l'installa au sol, la déroulant autant que possible et s'installant au bord.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais inquiet pour toi et puis… Je m'en voulais pour tout à l'heure.

Bucky s'assit sur la couverture et surveilla les environs grâce à ses lunettes.

\- Mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi.

\- Je commence à croire que leur produit miracle contre l'homosexualité est de la mort au rat déguisée.

Le rire de Steve était plus nerveux que joyeux.

\- C'est de l'humour. Insista Bucky.

\- Je sais. Mais ça m'inquiète… Le Colonel Phillips t'aime bien et tu es un excellent élément. Peu de personnes auraient subi tout e que HYDRA t'a fait en ressortant tout aussi sain, sans livrer nos secrets.

\- Merci, Steve.

Le blondinet regarda vers lui, déglutissant très péniblement. Le silence s'installait entre eux et il regardait souvent vers son ami qui avait l'air de retenir des nausées.

Il fallait qu'il brise le silence. Il fallait qu'il réinstaure ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Tu te souviens du soir de ton départ ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es resté avec Connie… Comment ça s'est fini ?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude. Pas avant le mariage.

Steve rit légèrement en voyant le clin d'œil que lui faisait Bucky. D'autant plus étrange avec les lunettes devant le visage. Le brun se frotta la nuque.

\- Secrètement, j'étais content qu'aucune fille ne veuille de toi.

\- Tu es vraiment jaloux. Murmura le blondinet.

\- Hm ? Fit le Sergent, qui n'ayant rien attendu.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais jaloux. Si je dois choisir entre une personne qui a toujours été là pour moi, quel que soit les dangers, et des filles qui ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je suis célèbre… je choisis toujours mon Bucky.

Le brun sourit légèrement en entendant cela, continuant de scruter les environs.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu voulais juste faire ton Bucky. Railla le Sergent.

\- Oui. J'adore mon Bucky alors pourquoi ne pas l'imiter ?

Son ami lui sourit un peu moins légèrement. Il plongea la main dans son pantalon et jeta ce qu'il y avait vers Steve. Celui-ci le rattrapa sans difficulté et observa la fiole remplie de petites billes.

\- Je veux bien écouter l'ami. … Mon petit ami. Se corrigea-t-il à voix basse. Mais tu vas devoir en parler avec le Colonel.

\- Je le ferai. Dit Steve. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour toi.

\- À ce sujet… Il m'a dit que mes réponses étaient « trop forcées » mais dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu auras répondu toi à « Est-ce qu'un garçon vous a déjà troublé ? »

À travers sa vision verte, le Sergent vit le sourire tendre de son ami et compagnon.

\- D'accord, d'accord alors à « Vous avez passé la nuit avec un homme car vous étiez complétement saoul, que faites-vous ? ».

\- Hum… Fit Steve en réfléchissant.

Il regarda la ligne de la mâchoire de son ami tandis qu'il observait encore les environs. Le jeune Capitaine se rapprocha de lui de quelques centimètres.

\- Je ne bois pas, ou presque jamais, mais si ça arrivait, je serai gêné et je m'enfuirais, je pense. J'espérerais qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi et que personne n'en sache rien.

\- J'en ai peut-être trop fait. Soupira Bucky.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Steve puis s'attarda sur les deux tentes, fermées. Il remonta les lunettes de vision nocturne et combla presque toute la distance avec son ami. Il se pencha vers lui et lui déroba délicatement les lèvres.

\- Pour tout à l'heure. Dit le brun.

\- Je peux m'excuser aussi ?

Le Sergent acquiesça.

\- Et tu m'as beaucoup vexé, Steve.

Le blondinet sourit et s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque mais la glissa sur l'épaule du brun lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre un peu. Le Sergent répondit au baiser et lui caressa même la joue avant de s'éloigner. Tant parce qu'il devait vraiment faire son quart que parce qu'il redoutait l'arrivée de leurs collègues.

\- Quand on aura remporté la guerre, on devrait vraiment s'établir comme « colocataires ». Fit Bucky en imageant les guillemets.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Le brun le dévisagea puis secoua la tête en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mon Steve.

µµµ

\- C'est hors de question. Souffla Bucky en repoussant le pan de la tente.

\- Je sais. Dit Steve en se frottant la nuque.

Le brun jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder le Colonel qui remplissait des papiers sur son bureau grâce à la petite ouverture dans la tente.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Qu' _on_ n'a pas le choix ? Rit-il, pas aussi sec qu'il l'avait voulu. Que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu me demandes de choisir entre la peste et le choléra, Steve.

\- Et puis-je te demander ce que tu choisis ?

\- Je te déteste, Steve. Répondit le Sergent.

Il aurait volontiers pris sa main pour lui affirmer le contraire, surtout à cause des jours tendus qu'ils avaient traversé, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre en public alors qu'ils étaient sur le fil du rasoir. Au lieu de ça, il donna un coup de poing bourru sur l'épaule de son ami en lui décochant un sourire.

Le blondinet sourit doucement.

\- Vous êtes là ! Lança Falsworth. Le Colonel a dit qu'il allait nous présenter une nouvelle recrue.

Steve retint une grimace. À la base, il avait tenu à choisir lui-même ses hommes, des hommes de confiance, pour être sûr que tout se passera bien, qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir de trahison et parce qu'il savait ce qu'ils valaient.

Mais le Colonel voulait leur ajouter quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parlé à l'instant ? Certes, ils étaient là pour régler le cas de Bucky, mais tout de même. Ou étaient-ils déjà supposés être au courant ?

Il supposait toutefois que si ça ne marchait pas, il aurait le droit de poser son véto.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Steve.

\- Venez.

Il les guida vers les abords du camp où ils avaient l'habitude de tous se retrouver afin de pouvoir partir dès qu'il le fallait. Au moindre mot.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent auprès de Jim, Dum Dum ainsi que Gabe et Jacques qui discutaient alors qu'un garçon encore dans l'adolescence se tenait en retrait. Il était grand mais pas trop, tout comme c'était le cas pour ses muscles entre pas assez et beaucoup. Il avait l'air valeureux bien qu'il semblait quelque peu perdu. En même temps, il y avait déjà dix ans entre Steve, Bucky et lui qui étaient pourtant les plus jeunes…

\- Captain America. Dit précipitamment cette nouvelle recrue en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

\- Bonjour. Tu connais déjà tout le monde ?

Il opina.

\- Le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, Monsieur James Mor…

Steve leva la main gentiment avec un sourire un brin gêné.

\- Je te fais amplement confiance. Ce que je voulais dire. C'est que nous, nous ignorons c'est ton nom.

\- Nicholas, Capitaine. On m'a demandé d'intégré votre équipe car je pourrais vous être utile.

\- À quel sujet ? Questionna Bucky. Le Capitaine a choisi ses hommes avec soin…

\- Le Docteur Erskine a dû faire de nombreux test avant de vous injecter le sérum. Entre notre ennemi Johann Schmidt et vous, je veux dire, Capitaine.

\- On vous l'a injecté. Murmura Steve.

Il observa la peau foncée de cette jeune recrue. Forcément… Il n'était pas un grand adepte de cette discrimination raciale, comme il ne pouvait supporter les discriminations au sujet de la sexualité, mais il savait ce qu'il se faisait. Lorsque les tests étaient finis sur les rats, les cochons ou les rares singes qu'on s'était procuré, il fallait bien utiliser des Humains. Et qu'est-ce qui était en-dessous de tout aux yeux des armées, d'une grande partie de l'Humanité… Ou le revendiquant sans la moindre vergogne tout du moins.

\- Je n'ai pas vos capacités et je n'oserai pas y prétendre, Capitaine. C'était pour évoluer la toxicité et la façon dont le corps humain répondait à ce genre de traitement.

\- Mais on dirait tout de même que ça a bien aidé. Tu as l'air en forme.

Bucky jeta un coup d'œil à Steve.

\- Oui. Je le suis, si on peut le dire. J'espère apprendre beaucoup de vous, Capitaine. Je sais que je m'impose un peu. Le Colonel Phillips a dit que ça serait bien que je sois avec vous car je pourrais apprendre et que je serai au niveau pour ce dont vous auriez besoin. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi…

\- **_Ça a l'air un bon gamin._** Lança Jacques.

\- Je pense aussi. Répondit Gabe. On peut le prendre avec nous. Il a l'air bien.

\- Merci, Monsieur Jones. Dit Nicholas.

\- Pas d'objection. Sourit James.

\- Pas de soucis. Mais c'est toi qui décide, Capitaine. Lança Dum Dum en tapant sa main sur l'épaule de Steve. À moins qu'il y ait une objection. Ajouta-t-il.

Le blondinet comprit l'allusion, comme tout le monde, et glissa son regard vers Bucky qui était resté muet.

\- Il a l'air parfait. Je te suis là où tu vas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet et retint une grimace qui frappa tout de même le Capitaine.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Merci. Lui dit Steve.

Bucky lui répondit par un petit grognement, fit un signe à ses autres coéquipiers puis partit rapidement.

\- Il était plutôt pâle, non ? Demanda Gabe. Toujours ses médicaments ?

\- Il a arrêté de les prendre. Répondit Steve avant de se tourner vers Nicholas qui attendait toujours, au garde-à-vous. Repos, soldat. Tu es l'un des nôtres Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune recrue s'empressa de la lui serrer, honoré.

µµµ

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça, mon Colonel. Il doit y avoir des personnes plus aptes à ce travail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un service est un service. Vous voulez rester dans l'armée, Sergent Barnes.

Bucky retint un soupir.

\- Oui. Je vous ai dit que je le ferais.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mission. Lui dit le Colonel. Et vous aidez grandement l'armée.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la tente. Bucky retint des protestations bien que, seul, il aurait largement pu s'y abandonner.

Mais c'était le dernier choix qu'il lui restait. Même si c'était pour Steve qu'il le faisait, il devait bien reconnaître que les médicaments ne lui faisaient vraiment pas de bien. S'il pouvait les arrêter, c'était préférable.

µµµ

Steve et le reste des Howling Commando, la nouvelle recrue avec, rejoignirent l'estrade qui avait été dressée. Le même genre où le blondinet avait dû faire son spectacle ce qui faisait naître en lui des sentiments de culpabilité et de hontes liés.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que le Colonel désire ?_**

\- Capitaine, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

\- Le Colonel va faire une annonce importante, je suppose. Dit Dum Dum.

À l'avant, d'autres soldats discutaient, ils parlaient activement des jeunes filles qu'ils avaient vues la dernière fois que la scène avait été installée.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Dit Gabe. Tu ne peux pas inviter les jolies Américannettes ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Américannettes ? Répéta Steve.

\- Comment tu les appellerais ? Interrogea Jones.

\- Les jeunes danseuses ?

\- **_J'aime bien Américannettes._** Intervint Jacques. **_Mais je propose Stevettes._**

\- Stevettes. Retranscrit Gabe même si tout le monde avait compris.

Ce qui valut une approbation quasi générale. Steve ne l'ayant pas fait. Mais il se tourna vers la nouvelle recrue.

\- Que penses-tu d'un surnom ?

\- Si ce n'est pas Stevette, Capitaine.

\- Non. Plutôt…

Il regarda vers ses amis.

\- Nick. Dit Gabe. Nick…

\- Fury, Messieurs. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

Steve sourit alors que Peggy montait sur la scène. Même d'ici, on voyait qu'elle souriait mais tentait de le cacher malgré tout.

\- Messieurs, pour vous féliciter de votre bravoure et pour vous motiver, nous vous avons prévu un divertissement. Je vous en prie…

Elle tendit les mains vers les coulisses.

Mais rien n'apparut ce qui fit pousser des cris déçus à la foule.

Peggy fila vers la cantonade et ferma ses mains sur quelque chose qu'elle tira derrière elle.

\- Où est Bucky ? Questionna Dum Dum. Il est parti depuis une heure et demie, non ?

\- Oui. Répondit James en scrutant la foule.

Gabe éclata de rire et donna un coup de coude à ce dernier.

\- Il est là.

Il désigna la scène alors que Steve détournait le regard. C'était bien lui, qui se tenait sur la scène, tiré par Peggy pour qu'il se présente en portant une tenue de… Stevette ajustée à sa taille. Même d'aussi loin, sa carrure, sa dégaine… ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Et les rires montaient.

Encore et encore.


	6. P1 : Ch6 : Dancinq Queen

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? (Et c'est le retour du caméo d'Alexandre Sheperd qui est à moi)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

Note 3 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE VI : Dancing Queen (trente ans plus tôt)_

Le Colonel Phillips regardait Peggy tirer Bucky sur scène et il entendait les rires se propager. Il baissa les yeux sur ses rapports. Pourtant, les rares faisant compte-rendu de cette affaire. Avec le peu de femmes, c'était important d'encourager les soldats avec même un semblant de femme.

\- Mets-y du tien, Barnes. Lui ordonna le Colonel.

Il leva les rapports pour que son subordonné puisse voir au moins le titre. La gorge de Bucky se serra et il lança un coup d'œil à Peggy. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui portait la tenue qui lui aurait été au moins cent fois mieux qu'à lui ? Parce qu'elle était plus forte, parce que son mordant était inébranlable ou tout simplement parce qu'elle, elle ne se battait pas pour rester dans l'armée.

Il voulait vraiment rester ici mais…

Mais c'était sa mission !

Il se souvenait des films de propagandes de Captain America qui passaient en boucle à HYDRA juste parce que Steve avait dit, dans une interview, qu'il était son ami, juste parce que Schmidt pensait pouvoir lui taper sur les nerfs ou peut-être l'aliéné, le faire haïr son meilleur ami ou… ou peu importe. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir regardé le corps du Capitaine mais aussi les belles filles qui virevoltaient autour de lui, lui donnant la haine parce que chacune d'elle pouvait potentiellement voler l'attention et le cœur de Steve.

Il fallait juste.

\- C'est bon !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait crié. Qui d'autre que Captain America et son sens de la justice indéfectible ?

\- Ne vous moquez pas de lui alors qu'il veut bien nous distraire et vous remonter le moral. Si vous devez rire, faites-le _avec_ lui.

Il y eut des grognements dans la foule. D'accord, cette tenue sur-mesure allait plutôt bien à Bucky, qui avait reçu une épilation pour que les pans du haut de la robe ne révèlent pas de poils qui en auraient rebutés plus d'un oui, les bas résilles noirs lui faisaient des jambes de rêve même si elles étaient trop musclés pour celles d'une fille, il n'empêchait qu'elles étaient longues et bien galbées évidemment, on se serait attendu à voir quelqu'un d'autre dans une mini-jupe si courte mais joliment coupée… Mais c'était un homme ! On pouvait louer l'effort de Bucky de tenir sur des tels talons mais qui voulait vraiment voir ça ?

Hormis la trentaine… peut-être quarantaine de personnes qui devrait cacher ses penchants. Ou alors ceux qui se laissaient charmer, qui n'étaient pas trop regardant…

\- Merci ! Lança Bucky. Captain America est toujours là pour redresser les torts et donner de sa personne. Fit-il d'une voix forte.

Steve fut tout gêné mais pas blessé. Cette fois-ci, « Captain America » n'était pas jeté avec haine ou mépris.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse la chanson de Captain America pour vous remercier ? Je serai seul alors je serai un peu ridicule mais je la connais.

Le Howling Commando, sans Steve qui était trop rouge et Nick qui n'était pas encore à l'aise, éclata de rire et l'applaudit.

Ils n'étaient que quatre mais c'était déjà suffisant pour que des applaudissements s'élèvent petit à petit.

\- Agent Carter, dites-moi qu'on peut la mettre sur le tourne-disque ?

\- Oui.

Elle fila en coulisse, l'abandonnant seul à la vue des gens. Dès que la musique résonna, il se lança dans la danse qu'il avait trop de fois vue. Tellement qu'il pouvait la reproduire et que ses capacités de soldat lui permettaient de tenir quoiqu'il glissa plusieurs fois sur ses talons et se rattrapa de justice.

Steve entendait ses amis rirent mais, comme il l'avait demandé, _avec_ Bucky, même Nick. Lui, il ne pouvait que détourner le regard. D'abord parce que son meilleur ami l'utilisait comme prétexte pour amuser la galerie tout en ravissant les cœurs de certain et ensuite… parce qu'il était très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Ce n'était pas seulement son Bucky avec qui il n'avait plus rien fait depuis presque six mois et qui lui manquait sur ce plan-là aussi… C'était aussi son Bucky dans une tenue féminine qui faisait mouche. Effroyablement mouche.

Il se rassasiait à chacun de ses gestes, à son immense sourire. À tout ce qui faisait l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul qui pouvait lui faire oublier les femmes malgré son hétérosexualité.

µµµ

Bucky descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements et les rires. Il soupira de soulagement en se retrouvant enfin seul. Il se dirigea vers le banc qu'on lui avait installé où il y avait toutes ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se tourna et eut la surprise de voir arriver le soldat Alexandre Sheperd.

\- Sergent…

\- Euh… Bonjour. Dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alexandre vérifia que le Colonel était bien absent.

\- Dans mon autre division, ils disaient que les personnes comme vous, on pouvait les voir après.

\- Je comprends. Mais non, Soldat Sheperd, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous amuser juste parce que… sérieusement, est-ce que c'était un plan depuis le début ? Vous avez parlé de ma prétendue homosexualité et j'en suis là maintenant. Disparaissez avant que je n'arrange pour vous faire… eh bien… expulser de l'armée pour homosexualité.

\- Oui… C'était… Pardon, Sergent.

Il fit un garde-à-vous et disparut.

µµµ

Bucky entendit le bruissement du drap d'entrée. Il soupira franchement parce que c'était déjà la dixième fois. À croire que voir un travesti faisait autant sortir les passions des gays que des hétérosexuels. Et s'ils étaient assez discrets, cette fois, ça semblait plutôt toléré.

\- Pour la centième fois « non ». Lâcha le Sergent, excédé.

\- Je voulais seulement te féliciter, mais je peux y aller.

\- Steve. Fit Bucky en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'avait encore eu le temps que de retirer ses chaussures et ses bas résilles alors il se permit de s'asseoir pour que ses pieds arrêtent de geler.

\- Tu sais que je te déteste _vraiment_.

\- Tu me l'as bien rendu. Rit doucement le Capitaine en s'approchant.

Voyant l'énervement et la gêne de son ami, il espérait ardemment que ses passions ne se remarqueraient pas.

\- Tu es venu pour me porter sur une moto ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu saches ça.

\- J'ai vu… les films promotionnels. Répondit Bucky en secouant la tête.

La question brûlait les lèvres de Steve. Pas parce qu'il ignorait la réponse mais parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il lui en donne une autre. N'importe laquelle. Même un mensonge.

Il voyait à l'air de son meilleur ami que, s'il le lui signifiait, il lui mentirait. Mais dans les faits, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas être _présent_ pour lui.

Il approcha délicatement la main de l'épaule nue de son compagnon et le vit fixer ses doigts avec méfiance mais ne fit rien pour repousser le contact.

\- Est-ce que HYDRA a…

\- Non, Steve. HYDRA n'y est pour rien.

Le super soldat baissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ou a besoin d'en parler ?

Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'éclater d'un rire forcé.

\- Je me sens bien d'en parler alors que je suis travesti, oui.

\- C'est quand tu le désires. Souffla le blondinet en montant sa main le long de l'épaule pour effleurer sa gorge.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, ni de combien de temps je suis resté là-bas. Lorsqu'on me donne la durée approximative… Un mois.

Bucky se dégagea légèrement avec un rire nerveux.

\- Un mois. Souffla-t-il.

Steve bougea sa main, craignant de l'étouffer. Le visage de son meilleur ami se déformait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- J'ai juré que c'était des mois. Des années ! Les tortures se multipliaient. Je ne me souviens pas de la plupart. Ils m'ont empêché de dormir à un moment… Je mangeais à peine à ce moment-là et la seule présence que j'avais c'était eux.

Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Le recul cogna violemment le blondinet qui aurait juste voulut le prendre dans ses bras comme son ami l'avait toujours fait durant leur enfance. Mais il comprit pourquoi lorsque Bucky lui désigna ses jambes. Sans les collants pour les obstruer, il découvrait des blessures multiples, parfois profondes. Y compris des brûlures.

\- Je ne me souviens pas combien de temps ça faisait. J'ai bien essayé de compter mais à cause d'eux c'était impossible. Je sais juste qu'à un moment…

Le brun lâcha un rire nerveux, les épaules secouées. Il détestait sa faiblesse. Il ne songeait même pas qu'on pourrait l'entendre.

\- Je te voyais toi, Steve. Steve. Répéta-t-il en montrant le corps de son ami. Le… vrai Steve. Ajouta-t-il.

L'intéressé resta silencieux, déglutissant difficilement.

\- J'avais vraiment besoin de te voir. Même si c'était faux.

Steve s'approcha et tendit la main vers lui. Bucky s'en saisit et la tira pour le faire s'asseoir à son côté puis que le bras passe autour de ses épaules, se rapprochant pour mettre son front contre le sien. Il soupira doucement ce qui chatouilla étrangement le blondinet. Alors il le resserra tendrement contre lui, caressant son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Ça paraissait réel. Tellement réel. Et…

Il rit encore, au bord de se briser.

\- J'ai parlé. Et… ils voulaient Captain America.

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent.

\- Encore lui. Chuchota-t-il. Après…

Il traça de rond avec ses doigts.

\- Ils les ont passés en boucle. Souffla Steve.

\- Oui. Ils voulaient que je donne des informations sur toi. Schmidt était vraiment obsédé par toi. Je suppose que c'est ça d'être le meilleur ami de Captain America.

Le super soldat leva prudemment la main et effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Il sentit la joue presser contre sa paume et la caressa tendrement, le pouce frôlant tendrement son nez.

\- L'homme que Steve Rogers aime de tout son cœur.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Bucky et il embrassa doucement le Capitaine pour quelques secondes trop courtes au goût de son ami.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Pas même que nous…

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Je répétais mon nom, mon matricule. Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer autre chose… Et les films passaient. Et moi… Je ne savais plus. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- De tout… ce que Captain America m'a fait…

Bucky lui mit la main sur la nuque.

\- Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je vois mon Steve. Et pendant tout ce temps, tout ce que je désirais, c'était te voir.

\- Tu as su que c'était moi quand je suis arrivé ?

Le brun opina, frottant son front contre le sien.

\- Ton odeur, ta présence, ta voix… Captain America ne pouvait pas te prendre ça et les hallucinations ne pouvaient pas égaler…

Il se tut quelques secondes que Steve laissa à profit pour que le silence flotte, pour simplement caresser la joue et le dos de Bucky.

\- Je t'aime depuis toujours, Steve. En tant que meilleur ami, confident, camarade, collègue… et surtout…

Il lui vola un petit baiser.

\- Âme sœur.

Il rit légèrement, plus calme, plus détendu.

\- Si tu étais une femme, je t'épouserais.

\- Si _j'_ étais une femme ? C'est toi qui es habillé en Stevette ! Rit Steve.

\- Stevette ?

\- C'est une idée de Frenchie.

Bucky plissa les sourcils.

\- Avant qu'ils sachent que tu ferais ça. Jura le blondinet en riant.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. La main de Bucky se serra sur la nuque de son compagnon mais, lorsqu'il s'éloigna après quelques secondes, le brun chercha ses lèvres et les joignit derechef. Un frisson secoua le corps de son ami, toujours ravi qu'il prenne des initiatives. Il en voulait plus mais il ne pouvait être trop téméraire, redoutant encore de le blesser. Mais il entrouvrit au moins les lèvres, laissant Bucky en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun passa son autre main sur la cuisse de Steve et engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir titiller sa langue à lui. Les yeux fermés, ils profitaient tous les deux d'un baiser comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis…

Tellement longtemps.

Un coin du cerveau de Steve lui criait qu'ils étaient dans une tente installée pour se changer, en plein milieu du campement et que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer. Certes, ça calmerait peut-être les ardeurs de Peggy, à moins qu'elle ne veuille porter une tenue de Stevette à son tour, mais si c'était le Colonel ? Un ami ? N'importe qui ?

Pourtant, son cerveau l'éteignait violemment. C'était Bucky qui était là, se livrant à lui. Ça pouvait tout effacer. _Tout_. Même la peur tenace que son cher amour soit expédié hors de l'armée.

La main sur son dos descendit doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et suivit le tracé de sa cuisse pour se glisser juste sous le bord de la fabrique douce et vaporeuse à la fois.

Et la main de son aimé glissa sur la sienne. Il se tendit légèrement, sachant qu'il serait repoussé. Il avait été trop loin. Bucky éloignait ses lèvres des siennes et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Tu sais que sept hommes sont venus me voir ?

\- Là maintenant ? Grogna Steve avec une pointe de jalousie qui fit affreusement plaisir au brun.

Le Sergent opina et sourit de plus belle en voyant la tête de Steve se tourner vers l'entrée. Mais elle revint aussi vite à lui à l'instant où il sentit la main pousser la sienne plus sous le tissu.

\- Bucky ?

Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime. Et moi je sais…

\- Que je t'aime. Coupa Steve.

\- Aussi. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Mais que ça, c'est le genre de choses qui te plaisent. Les jupes et les bustiers. Pas les travestis.

Une seconde fila sans que rien ne soit lâché, pas même la respiration de Steve.

\- J'espère.

Cette fois-ci le blondinet rit avant de se permettre un baiser qui lui fut rendu.

\- Ce qui me plaît, c'est Bucky.

Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa un peu plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, se découvrant plus profondément. Mais puisqu'il en avait eu l'autorisation, Steve se permit de glisser sa main plus loin sous la jupe, caressant la cuisse sous ses doigts brûlant et tremblant d'extases.

Le souffle de Bucky s'accéléra et il se raccrocha à son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il éloigna sa tête de la sienne, la gorge serrée.

\- Bucky ?

Le brun lui caressa la joue en souriant légèrement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ça va, Steve. Je tiens à ce que mon Steve…

Comme il était encore tendu, il se permit de digresser rapidement.

\- Je me suis refusé à sept hommes pour toi.

\- Bucky.

Steve l'embrassa prudemment mais eut bien conscience de s'éloigner lorsque ses caresses reprirent. Le brun lui sourit et sa main chercha le bouton du pantalon pour le faire sauter.

\- Ici ? Tu es sûr ?

Bucky acquiesça, son regard brûlant d'un mélange de détermination et de… Steve n'aurait pas su mettre un mot dessus mais c'était comme s'il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Et il savait tristement ce que c'était. Que ce corps robuste, ce corps plus grand, cette silhouette d'apollon qui faisait enfin tomber les femmes, c'était celle de Steven Grant Rogers et pas de Captain Amercia.

Le Capitaine aurait presque pu croire qu'il souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Enfin, si le voir comme ça pouvait rassurer Bucky…

Ses doigts se tendirent un peu lorsqu'ils sentirent une blessure juste sous la culotte, jupe courte oblige, qu'il portait. Elle était ample, profonde. Il sentit son ami, son amour, se tendre et il pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis…

Bucky secoua la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de son amant, lui sourit et glissa ses doigts sous son slip pour entourer le membre. Le membre qui semblait être devenu plus viril, lui aussi, ou se montait-il la tête à pousser la différence entre Steve et Captain America ? Mais il ne laisserait pas ça l'empêcher de continuer. Parce qu'il voulait que ça se passe comme d'autres fois auparavant et qu'il oublie simplement… tout le reste.

Il laissa Steve faire tomber l'affreuse culotte aux couleurs de l'Amérique, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas la retirer alors elle pouvait bien gésir au sol. Le Sergent sourit et se rapprocha de lui, grimpant presque sur ses cuisses. Le super soldat sentit la main et l'aine de son amant se presser contre sa virilité qui durcissait à lui faire mal.

Cinq mois.

Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il le voulait plus qu'un peu. Il glissa ses doigts entre les cuisses de Bucky, le fixant dans les yeux alors qu'il voyait son visage se crisper un peu. Il souffla prudemment et passionnément.

\- Je t'aime…

Le brun se pencha vers lui et répondit.

\- Je t'aime, Steve Rogers.

Puis l'embrassa.

Ledit Steve Rogers répondit à son baiser et resserra le corps si désirable contre le sien, savourant déjà sa présence et appréciant, peut-être un peu trop, la façon dont Bucky tentait de garder le silence. Juste au cas où quelqu'un passait par-là…

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était la façon dont il s'abandonnait simplement à ses bras, même s'il devait ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Se rassasier aux yeux de Bucky ne l'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire.


	7. P1 : Ch7 : After-Show

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

Note 3 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

Note 4 (Ouiiii plein de notes ! ) : Exceptionnellement, je poste deux chapitres cette semaine. J'ai besoin de récupérer le dimanche pour un roman que je publierais bientôt alors Kostyum ne Geroy sera maintenant posté le mardi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE VII : After-Show_

Bucky rabaissa son garde-à-vous exactement en même temps que Steve. Lequel avait tenu à rester près de lui. Le Colonel Phillips ne l'avait pas rejeté alors c'était une bonne chose. De toute façon, il voulait demeurer avec l'homme de sa vie et de ses rêves qui… avait quelques difficultés pour marcher. Pouvait-il adresser une prière à Dieu pour que personne ne le remarque ?

Chester releva ses yeux de ses notes et leur lança un regard à l'un puis l'autre. Quoique le Capitaine fut presque sûr de voir un sourire tirer le coin des lèvres de leur supérieur lorsqu'il regarda le Sergent.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda l'homme.

\- J'aimerais savoir si ça vous a satisfait ?

\- D'un point de vu physique ou administratif.

\- Administratif. Répondit précipitamment Steve.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir combien de personnes pouvaient potentiellement s'intéresser à Bucky. Il avait vu trop de regard se retourner. Tant ceux de désir, que de mépris et ceux railleurs. Et il ignorait ceux qu'il détestait le plus…

\- Ça a beaucoup plu. Je ne sais pas si nous avons atteint le but recherché en lui-même mais le moral des troupes est vraiment remonté.

Le Sergent retint son soupir soulagé.

\- Donc nous aimerions que vous recommenciez de temps en temps. Dit-il. Et ça me ferait fermer les yeux sur votre homosexualité. Sur… les raisons de votre constante proximité.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. Défendit immédiatement Steve.

\- Oui. C'est ce que je dirais. Tout le monde y croira. Répondit Chester.

Bucky serra les dents et regarda vers son amoureux.

\- Je crois que je vais reprendre les pil…

\- Vraiment ? Coupa le Capitaine.

Le brun retint une petite moue et regarda le Colonel qui attendait leur réponse.

\- Tant que ça n'empiète pas sur mes missions.

\- Forcément. Répondit le supérieur. Vous en avez d'ailleurs une.

Il tendit le papier à Steve qui s'empressa de s'en saisir et de parcourir les termes. Bucky se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire la zone où ils se rendaient, pour voir qu'ils devaient détruire une base complète cette fois-ci.

À huit.

Le Colonel toussa dans sa main.

\- Mais je vous demande la plus grande discrétion. Vous savez tous les deux que c'est formellement interdit lorsque vous êtes en service. Même si vous êtes reclus ou en privé. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous rappeler cela.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. Il parlait de leur proximité ou on avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ? Ou est-ce qu'on lui avait reporté ?

µµµ

Des applaudissements et des rires accueillirent les deux amants. Bucky aurait pu rougir, surtout en voyant les regards concentrés sur lui mais il fit mine de rien et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Steve qui le lui rendit par un sourire.

\- On dirait que j'ai des admirateurs.

Il tendit la main vers son compagnon.

\- Tu as un stylo-bille ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que Captain America en avait toujours pour signer ses posters à sa foule d'admirateurs.

\- Je n'en signe que pour les ravissantes jeunes filles. Rétorqua Steve.

Il vit une lueur de jalousie dans le regard de son amant et elle lui faisait étrangement du bien. Il détestait le fait que ça lui fasse tellement plaisir mais un peu de jalousie dans un couple prouvait leur amour aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, Sergent, vous devez avoir un super autographe de Captain America. Lança Gabe.

Bucky le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis un Stevette. Mais ce n'est pas génial comme nom. Pourquoi pas Américanette ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Fanfaronna Gabe.

\- **_Mais je préfère_** **vraiment** ** _Stevette_** ! Intervint Jacques.

\- Sinon, ça doit être « Captainette ». Ajouta Dum Dum. Je préfère Stevette.

\- **_Merci._**

\- Donc notre Sergent est bien une Stevette. Se moqua gentiment Falsworth.

\- Un. Rectifia Bucky. Et je ne partagerais pas mon autographe avec vous. Vous vous moquerez moins quand vous jalouserez mes avantages.

Ils rirent tous ensemble, comme si se travestir était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais ils étaient juste entre eux. Ils étaient tous étranges à leur façon et pouvaient bien plaisanter de ça puisqu'il n'y avait qu'eux.

\- Nous devons y aller. Une grande mission nous attend pour exterminer une nouvelle base d'HYDRA. Dit Steve. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous, certains levant la main, d'autre se donnant un coup sur la poitrine.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous vers leurs tentes pour ramasser les paquetages toujours prêts.

Bucky se tourna rapidement vers son amoureux et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Et c'est là que je te hais. Tu me revaudras ça, Steve Rogers.

Le Super Soldat rit doucement.

\- Promis.

Et même s'il détestait être dans le rôle du dominé, il tiendrait vraiment sa promesse. De toute façon, c'était Bucky… Si ce n'était pas pour lui, pour qui pourrait-il tout faire ?

Il le regarda d'ailleurs partir, un tout petit peu pour apprécier son charme et sa beauté, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait garder un contact visuel avec lui.

\- Capitaine Rogers ?

Le blondinet sursauta et se tourna violemment avec un air coupable pour rencontrer Peggy qui lui souriait bien que conservant son air strict.

\- Agent Carter. Je suis ravi de vous voir.

\- Vous partez encore en mission ?

\- Oui. Nous allons pouvoir détruire une nouvelle base de l'HYDRA.

\- Vous avez l'air encore plus motivé à détruire cette organisation. Dit-elle.

Steve opina. Bien sûr qu'il était plus que motivé. Il avait appris une partie des horreurs qu'ils avaient fait à Bucky. Une infime partie. Et il était à la fois écœuré et effrayé à l'idée d'en apprendre plus un jour.

\- Vous réussirez à abattre HYDRA.

\- Je l'espère. Même si je dois passer mon temps à leur couper les têtes…

\- Le Colonel Phillips dit que vous devez trouver Schmidt ou Zola à défaut de pouvoir attraper le premier.

\- Nous y travaillons activement. Certifia Steve.

\- J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt et triomphant.

\- J'ai confiance dans le commando. Ce sont des hommes valeureux. La plupart n'ont plus à prouver leurs compétences et nous nous battrons au nom de l'armée américaine pour faire cesser la guerre. Et les pères, les frères, les fils et les maris pourront rentrer chez eux. Jura-t-il.

\- Et que ferez-vous, Capitaine Rogers, lorsque la guerre sera terminée ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup continuer de servir mon pays en restant dans l'armée. Je suis prêt à partir pour toute mission et toute guerre tant que je peux me rendre utile et protéger nos concitoyens. C'est aussi ce que Bucky souhaite faire. Nous pouvons nous améliorer et être utiles.

Steve se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. Surtout en voyant le regard de Peggy.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que tout ne se passera pas exactement comme je le désirais. Mais si je peux participer à la guerre, si je peux protéger la nation, je veux bien devoir faire des activités promotionnelles sur le côté ou au début des attaques. Il est très important d'avoir des armes, des effectifs… Vous m'avez aidé à me le rappeler.

\- Mais je vous ai aussi aidé à devenir le soldat que vous désiriez, Capitaine.

\- Et je vous suis très redevable pour cela. Certifia-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas très juste de ma part.

\- Allez-y, je vous en prie. Sourit Steve.

\- J'aurais aimé que nous allions prendre un café à votre retour de mission.

Le blondinet sourit de plus belle.

\- Bien sûr, ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Ça me fera très plaisir aussi. J'ai hâte que vous reveniez victorieux.

\- Steve !

Le blondinet opina vers Peggy puis se tourna vers Bucky qui trottinait vers lui, lui tendant son sac.

\- Nous devons y aller, merci Agent Carter.

\- Faites bon voyage, Steve. Captain America. Se reprit-elle. Vous de même, Sergent Barnes. Ajouta-t-elle vers le brun qui venait de retenir un frisson.

\- Merci beaucoup, Agent Carter.

Il se recula et attendit que Steve lui emboîte le pas pour repartir vers la lisière du campement.

\- Eh bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Steve, surpris.

\- L'Agent Carter t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi. Assura Steve.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Oui. C'est une excellente amie. Nous avons prévu d'aller boire un café lorsque nous rentrerons de mission. J'avoue que ça me fera plaisir. Surtout d'un peu quitter cette ambiance pour me poser. Ça fait du bien une fois de temps en temps.

\- Ah mon pauvre Steve. Soupira Bucky en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Son ami le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Le brun lui répondit par un soupir.

\- Rien. Seulement, de nous deux, je me demande qui est vraiment… tu-sais-quoi.

Bucky rit en voyant l'air surpris de son partenaire et lui donna un autre petit coup dans l'épaule avant d'appeler Jacques en levant le bras. L'homme y répondit.

\- **_Capitaine, Stevette ! On attendait plus que vous !_**

Cette fois, ce fut à Steve de rire. D'autant plus en voyant l'air dépité de Bucky.

µµµ

Bucky descendit du blindé, fit un signe à Nick qui lui avait ouvert l'écoutille et s'éloigna vers un arbre.

\- Ce n'est pas très discret, si ? Questionna Gabe.

\- **_À mon avis c'est mieux qu'il soit à l'extérieur qu'avec nous._**

\- Oui. Dit Jim, comme s'il avait compris. On est en endroit sûr et il n'y a rien sur le radar.

Radar créé spécialement pour eux, grand merci à Howard Stark et ses somptueuses inventions.

Steve fit signe à Dum Dum qui se déplaça pour le laisser sortir et le regarda bondir agilement en-dehors du blindé.

\- Faites tout de même attention, Capitaine… Souffla Nick.

\- Oui.

Le blondinet trottina vers son ami qui, penché contre un arbre, ne pouvait retenir la bile qui jaillissait de ses lèvres.

\- Bucky.

L'intéressé lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

\- Tu n'as pas repris les pilules n'est-ce pas Bucky ?

\- Pourquoi je les reprendrais ? Je me suis humilié en publique.

\- Tu as hésité.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je plaisantais. Ça doit juste être le temps que les effets ne fonctionnent plus. J'ai dû prendre des dizaines de ces saloperies pendant plus d'une semaine.

\- Le langage… Dit machinalement Steve.

Bucky se redressa et s'essuya la bouche du poing.

\- On peut y retourner. Désolé d'avoir interrompu tout le monde.

\- Tu aurais dû rester au campement.

\- Et vous laisser faire les beaux ? Je veux en faire partie ! Sourit Bucky.

\- Ne fais pas _trop_ le beau. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Murmura Steve.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que les autres étaient toujours dans le blindé et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de les surprendre. Ils commençaient déjà à être bien trop voyants pour leurs collègues.

Et s'ils apprenaient ? S'ils en parlaient ? Si tous leurs efforts tombaient à l'eau ? Si, finalement, Bucky était tout de même renvoyé. Lui aussi, il voulait demeurer dans l'armée après la guerre, protéger les civils, partir là où il faudrait. Et Steve désirait ardemment l'accompagner partout. Par contre, la prochaine, il ferait plus attention.

Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours tomber sur un Chester Phillips.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Mais oui, mon petit Steve. Je suis plus résistant que ça.

Il lui donna un coup sur le torse, remblaya la neige sur le reste de son estomac et courut sur le blindé qu'il grimpa agilement sans éprouver le moindre souci. Du moins physiquement, se disait le blondinet dont l'inquiétude restait forte.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir prendre soin de Bucky comme ça. Tout court… C'était lui qui soulageait ses crises d'asthme, restait à ses côtés lorsqu'il tombait malade, qui était à son écoute lorsque son cœur s'emballait si violemment…

Est-ce que c'était ce que son meilleur ami avait ressenti toutes ces années ? Cette douleur, cette peur qui tordait violemment son ventre. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse… Il faudrait vraiment qu'il efface toute l'ingratitude qu'il avait eue sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors ? Tu viens ou tu cours derrière le blindé, Capitaine ? Lança Bucky.

\- Il court ! Rit Dum Dum.

\- Vous aimeriez. Ça vous permettrait de faire de meilleures prises que moi pour une fois. Répliqua amicalement Steve.

\- Si c'est comme ça : roule ! Répondit Jim.

Et Gabe ne se le fit pas redire. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux puis courut pour bondir sur le char, se hisser sur le toit et se laisser tomber au milieu d'eux, emplissant l'habitacle de rires. Comme s'ils ne partaient pas en guerre.


	8. P1 : Ch8 : Qu veut la fin

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

Note 3 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE VIII : Qui veut la fin…_

 ** _Trois semaines plus tard_**

Les tirs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils avaient beau réplique, le bouclier de Steve avait beau se dresser pour protéger le Commando, les coups de feu retentissaient continuellement. Peut-être encore plus effroyablement qu'ils ricochaient contre la taule en vibranium. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude serait un mensonge et pourtant, une migraine se profilait. Depuis combien de temps supportaient-ils ce concerto infernal exactement ?

Nick se redressa de derrière son arbre et arma son lance-roquette, grand merci à Howard Stark et ses somptueuses inventions, tirant un énorme missile qui explosa au milieu des hommes d'HYDRA et du National-Socialisme confondu. Des hurlements d'épouvantes et de douleur remplacèrent un moment la pétarade des tirs nourris. Juste un moment. Car elle revint bien trop vite à l'assaut.

\- Si on atteignait leur commandant, ce serait déjà fini. Sans lui, ils sombreront. Grogna Dum Dum en essuyant un mélange de sang et de sueur sur son front.

Steve se leva au moment où Nick préparait son missile, il jeta son bouclier qui ricocha, trancha une tête, rebondit contre le mur de pierre et revint vers lui. Pendant que la frayeur, le vent annonciateur de Captain America et le désarroi frappaient les Allemands, Jim tira une salve à la mitrailleuse.

\- On doit faire quelque chose. Siffla Gabe en lançant une grenade.

Un courageux courut vers elle et la jeta. Elle explosa en vol, le souffle faisant trembler les arbres. L'un d'eux céda et Jacques bondit de côté, tira dans la masse ennemie et rejoignit Bucky derrière son abri. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire pâle, le visage couvert de suie, se redressa et pressa sa gâchette à répétition.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Dit Nick.

Il lança un nouveau missile qui explosa en faisant craquer l'installation. Les cris remplirent à nouveau l'endroit.

Mince. Plus que deux munitions…

\- Sergent Barnes, vous avez bien pris votre costume de Stevette ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de ça pendant que j'ai une arme dans la main ? Répondit Bucky. Et j'ai été obligé. Ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

La base serait déplacée pendant leur mission. Un Agent de confiance devait les rejoindre à un point de rendez-vous précis et ils seraient redirigés. Ainsi, pas de risques de fuite…

Par ailleurs, ils savaient tous que si Bucky avait dû prendre son costume, parce que c'était la seule tenue féminine des environs et qu'elle mettait _trop_ d'émoi chez les soldats, il avait des plans… Steve l'avait entendu parler de dix-sept façons différentes de le détruire, hier, pendant qu'il avait la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

\- On peut supposer qu'eux aussi n'ont plus vu de femmes depuis longtemps. Et même si vous restez très masculin, ils ne feront peut-être pas la différence au début.

\- Je porte la bannière étoilée. Répondit Bucky.

Nick se tut. Il connaissait assez le respect pour ne pas continuer sur ce terrain houleux avec son supérieur. Il lança un coup d'œil vers son Capitaine. À moins qu'un plus haut-gradé le soutienne.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un long regard. Ils avaient juré que leur relation ne les empêcherait pas d'être justes et équitables. Si une décision devait être prise, ce serait sans que les sentiments priment. Hors de question de donner une mission délicate à un autre car il y avait un risque de mort. Surtout si c'était Bucky le plus qualifié.

Là, il y avait un risque de mort, sa jalousie le cognait vivement et il s'inquiéterait indéniablement.

Mais le plan tenait la route.

\- Jim. Tu seras le plus discret. Je veux que tu emmènes Bucky derrière les lignes de défense. Je vous interdis de vous faire tuer.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Le Sergent se redressa et regarda le front puis se tourna vers son amant.

\- En costume, hein ?

\- C'est un bon plan. Reste armé.

Bucky fit un rapide garde-à-vous quoique plus qu'un brin sarcastique. Il fit un petit signe à Jim puis ils partirent en courant vers le bivouac un peu plus loin où ils avaient laissé un blindé et quelques sacs.

De leur côté, les six autres continuèrent de tirer, d'abattre un maximum d'hommes possible. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des ouvertures. Des endroits par où deux personnes, ou une seule, pourraient s'introduire. Surtout si l'attention était concentrée ailleurs.

µµµ

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un ordre de Captain America.

Bucky leva les yeux vers Jim, accroupi sur des talons de cinq centimètres, dans la neige qui harcelait sa peau nue alors qu'il avait l'air… Non. Il faudrait inventer un nom pour le niveau de ridicule qu'il frôlait.

\- Oui. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Captain America. Et de Nick, un peu. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Il faut absolument qu'on rentre. Ou que je rentre. Souffla-t-il.

Jim lui désigna une fenêtre qui était accessible grâce à un amoncellement de neige. Ce n'était pas protégé. Ou, plutôt, ça ne l'était plus depuis qu'un tir de Dum Dum avait abattu l'homme qui gisait encore sur le sol.

\- Vas-y. Je te couvre.

Bucky se redressa, ôta ses chaussures qui l'empêcheraient de courir et attendit l'ultime signal pour partir en courant. Il entendit bien quelques coups de feu trop près de lui. Il se hissa sur le cadavre, donna un violemment coup dans le chambranle qui craqua, le poussa et grimpa dans l'infrastructure en se maudissant.

Il pourrait au moins crier, si on s'en prenait à lui, que c'était les ordres. De toute façon, les ordres venant de « l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique » on fermerait les yeux.

Bucky se laissa tomber sur le sol et serra les dents lorsque ses pieds gelés frappèrent la pierre rude. Il souffla un nuage de vapeur opaque puis partit vers les bureaux de commandements. Il savait à quoi ressemblait la plupart des bases et ils avaient reçu des informations d'espions en plus de ce qu'ils avaient rassemblés auprès de Schmidt lui-même.

Alors, il n'avait pas remis ses chaussures pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Mais ces pierres étaient vraiment glacées et ce n'était pas son collant qui le protégerait.

Il faisait attention de bien longer les murs, de vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas le moindre soldat qui pouvait le repérer… Il entendait les coups de feu à l'extérieur, les injures quelquefois, les cris de douleurs.

C'était ce à quoi il était habitué depuis très longtemps mais il trouvait toujours ça effrayant. D'autant plus lorsque c'était ses amis qui se tenaient là-bas.

Il continua de remonter les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Bien sûr, il y avait plus de monde ici, des soldats courant par-ci, par-là. Il en vit passer un devant lui, s'arrêter en écarquillant les yeux mais celui-ci fut projeté sur le sol avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. L'odeur de fer s'éleva dans les mornes couloirs. Était-ce à cause de son nez ou autre chose ?

Il déglutit difficilement et sortit de derrière le mur, se glissa rapidement vers la porte et suivit le va et vient des soldats pour entrer dans la salle des commandements. Il était idiot. Parfaitement idiot.

\- _Heinz, ist das dich ?_ Questionna l'homme en se tournant.

Mais il ne rencontra pas le visage de Heinz. Lui et ses sept autres subordonnés pouvaient voir un Sergent, escarpins accrochés à ses doigts, qui haletait en se tenant contre sa porte.

\- _Sternenbanner… Wie bist du ?_

Bucky pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ça avait dû bon d'avoir été torturé en allemand pendant un mois. On apprenait la langue. Peu compliqué de comprendre « Heinz, c'est toi ? » ou encore « Bannière étoilée… Qui es-tu ? » mais le vocabulaire était peut-être aisé. Ceci expliquait cela.

\- Stevette. Répondit-il en se désignant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats qui le fixaient, leurs doigts fermés autour de leurs armes. Le Commandant ne réagissait pas mais il devait avoir pleinement confiance en ses hommes. Lui avait bien donné sa confiance aveugle à Jim…

Bucky s'approcha sans être trop envahissant.

\- _Sprechen Sie englisch Herr Kommandant(1) ?_ Questionna-t-il.

Avec un affreux accent, oui. Si affreux que le Commandant plissa les yeux avant d'opiner.

\- _Und sie(2)_ ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup de menton vers les soldats.

\- Vous voulez me dire un secret, _Verpassen Sternenbanner_?

Bucky était presque sûr qu'il venait de l'appeler « Mademoiselle bannière étoilée ». Mais vu que tout le monde avait un rire moqueur si ce n'était pas un sourire goguenard, il était presque sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Plus qu'un secret.

\- Que fait une _Verpassen_ comme vous par ici ?

Le Commandant entendit les feux nourris et il cracha des ordres en allemand. Un soldat fila à la porte et retranscrit les mêmes directives ce qui créa un tumulte effroyable.

\- Je me suis perdu. Sourit-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'un revolver qu'on chargeait.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Dit-il d'un ton entendu.

L'homme lâcha un toussotement étrange qui saisit Bucky mais lui permit de retomber sur ses pattes alors qu'il s'avançait.

\- Alors je vous ai cherché avec des arguments.

\- _Rauss(3)_ !

Bucky serra les dents en songeant un violent « merde ».

La porte s'ouvrit et les six soldats sortirent précipitamment. Certains avaient de la sueur qui coulait sur leurs fronts, leurs joues.

\- Et que désirez-vous _Verpassen Sternenbanner ?_

µµµ

\- Ça commence à faire longtemps, non ?

Steve remercia Dieu et Falsworth que celui-ci fut le premier à parler. Il ne risquait pas de vendre la mèche en le demandant. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, trop tôt.

Là, ça commençait à devenir _vraiment_ trop.

Il jeta son bouclier après avoir arrêté une valse de balle. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Nick mettre des pierres dans le lance-missile. Ce n'était pas aussi performant mais ça faisait tout de même des dégâts.

\- Une heure que Jim est revenu. Répondit Dum Dum.

\- Il est entré sain et sauf. Si je restais près de lui…

\- Oui. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Steve arma son bouclier.

\- On y va. Il ne reste presque plus personne.

Il courut immédiatement vers la foule demeurant là. Une quinzaine de personnes. Mais, avant qu'il n'arrive, trois d'entre eux tombèrent grâce à des tirs alliés. Il virevolta sur lui-même pour arrêter des volées ennemies, bondit en avant, cogna rudement le nez d'un homme et tourna une nouvelle fois pour sectionner une carotide du contour de son bouclier. Oui, il ne voulait toujours pas faire de mort mais il ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il en minimisait déjà le nombre.

Des balles fusèrent, il assomma un homme, faucha les jambes d'un autre qui se fracassa face contre terre et courut vers les portes qu'il poussa violemment.

Steve leva son bouclier, protégeant ses amis, surtout lorsqu'il vit une barrière d'hommes dressés vers eux. Ses collègues levèrent leurs armes et quelques coups fusèrent. Certains Allemands et Autrichiens tombaient, le super soldat arrêtait toutes les balles.

Mais l'une d'elle était loin. Et lorsqu'il se jeta dessus, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû…

Des coups fusèrent.

C'était fini.

Des plaintes.

Il était toujours debout…

Il redressa la tête et vit le Commandant Johanson tendre son revolver devant lui. Venait-il d'abattre ses hommes ?

Steve comprit que oui dès qu'il remarqua le fusil braqué sur sa tempe, la lame pressée contre son cou. Tellement pressé qu'elle s'enfoncerait sans doute dans sa chair s'il essayait de repousser le bras musclé qui le tenait.

 _\- Mitleid… Mitleid(4)_ ! Répéta le Commandant.

\- Je ne connais pas ce mot. Dit Bucky.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis qui se tenaient de l'autre côté.

\- _Captain America ! Hilfen mir ! Hilfen mir ! Bitte !_

Et même si on ne comprenait pas l'allemand, c'était proche de l'anglais. Mais surtout, le ton suppliant ne pouvait qu'être « Aidez-moi ».

Steve dévisagea son meilleur ami et le vit presser sur la gâchette.

\- Buck…

Le coup de feu noya la fin du mot, le sang et la cervelle explosa sur le visage de Bucky qui relâcha le corps. Lequel s'effondra à ses pieds. Lorsque la mâchoire foula son escarpin, il serra les dents et commença à donner de violents coups de pieds dans le flanc de l'homme. D'abord éloignés puis de plus en plus rapprochés, lâchant même des exclamations de rages.

Tant que ça sciait Steve. Il tourna la tête vers Nick, lequel courait très vite, lui jeta un ordre puis se précipita vers son meilleur ami. On pouvait les voir. On les jugerait. Mais il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bucky ! Tout va bien maintenant.

L'odeur de sang emplissait les couloirs. Jim et James se dévisagèrent. C'était comme si être dans les couloirs d'HYDRA avaient rappelés à Bucky tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la base de Schmidt.

\- Bucky…

\- Captain America…

Il fouilla le visage volontaire presque collé au sien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux bleus et s'y ancrèrent.

\- Steve. Souffla celui-ci même.

\- Steve…

\- **_Sergent_** !

Jacques s'approcha.

\- Ah… Tout va bien. J'ai récupéré les informations.

Il tira les feuilles qu'il avait glissées entre le tissu rouge et sa poitrine pour les donner à Dernier.

\- Il y a d'autres choses je pense. Je l'ai obligé à tuer ses hommes. La voie est libre.

\- Très bien. Allez faire les recherches. Demanda Steve. S'il vous plaît.

Il aurait dû les accompagner mais…

Il regarda la brûlure indienne sur le poignet de Bucky. Est-ce que c'était vraiment juste ça ? Une douleur aussi minime lui avait rappelé des choses horribles ? Pourquoi pas ? Le simple nom « Captain America » lui était insupportable à cause d'un mois de torture.

Un mois de torture !

Nick revint en courant. Il tenait un long manteau dans ses bras. Steve le remercia en le récupérant et le mit autour des épaules de Bucky.

\- Viens.

Il le guida vers la porte, gêné de le voir sous le choc. Observant les endroits, il eut l'impression de voir que, oui, la base avait l'air d'être comme l'autre. Avec ses murs froids, ses taules, ces mots allemands…

\- Tu prendras du repos pendant un moment. Tu ne peux pas immédiatement retourner sur le champ de bataille. Tout ça a été éprouvant pour toi.

\- Je peux me battre, Steve !

\- Oui. Tu es un soldat fantastique. Lui jura-t-il en le ramenant vers le blindé.

Bucky referma d'instinct les pans du manteau autour de son corps presque dénudé. Le vent le fouettait si impitoyablement.

\- On s'est juré d'être toujours droit dans nos jugements. J'avais besoin et envie d'être auprès de toi. Dit Steve. Je n'ai pas agis comme il fallait. Tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Je ne veux pas de repos ! Siffla Bucky. Tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais me battre Steve. Et ne t'avise pas de me la jouer Captain America !

\- Mais tes réactions…

\- Oui. Normales, non ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mes missions.

Bucky se dégagea et partit vers le blindé. Steve sentit son cœur se tordre. Étaient-ils obligés de toujours se disputer ? Était-ce pour ça qu'on interdisait les relations dans l'armée ? C'était forcément pour ça…

\- Une dernière chose.

Le cœur du blondinet se serra encore plus si c'était seulement possible. Bucky tourna la tête vers lui, la neige inondant ses pieds.

\- Merci pour ton manteau, Steve. Quand arrêteras-tu d'être un joli cœur ?

Et le cœur du super soldat se remit à battre normalement alors qu'il le rejoignait et l'aidait à avancer avec ses maudits talons.

* * *

(1) Parlez-vous anglais, Monsieur le Commandant ?

(2) Et eux ?

(3) Dehors !

(4) Pitié

(J'en profite pour m'excuser si mon allemand est pas correct malgré dix années d'allemand, j'ai toujours du mal à faire une phrase correcte en allemand… Un jour j'y arriverai !)


	9. P1 : Ch9 : Près du froid de l'hiver

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italique/noir sont ceux où Jacques parle français (histoire de ne pas toujours me répéter)

Note 3 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE IX : Près du froid de l'hiver_

 ** _Trois semaines plus tard_**

De l'agitation, un coup dans son lit de camp et des gémissements réveillèrent brusquement Steve. Encore.

Si souvent.

Il se leva de son lit, alluma la lampe à huile et s'agenouilla devant le lit de Bucky avant de souffler son nom. Comme il gémissait toujours, il le secoua doucement, éloignant sa main dès que le geste était fait.

Une lame virevolta dans l'air, une respiration ahanante flotta à ses oreilles mais il ne dit rien. Il avait pourtant à craindre. Bucky était très doué avec un couteau. Avec à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait utiliser à vrai dire.

\- Bucky… C'est moi. Steve.

\- Steve.

\- Encore ces cauchemars ?

Steve approcha ses doigts de son ami qui sourit et opina légèrement, acceptant le contact, non sans le suivre des yeux.

\- Ils ont augmenté depuis trois semaines. Depuis…

Bucky secoua la tête puis serra sa main sur celle de Steve pour qu'elle reste contre sa joue.

\- Tu n'en parles jamais. … Tu évites de parler d'HYDRA, et je ne devrais même pas la mentionner, tu ne veux jamais…

\- Non. Dit Bucky en resserrant sa main. Je sais que je n'en parle jamais, que je passe mon temps à m'énerver contre toi. Je suis sur les nerfs mais pas incapable. Tu veux que je me repose. Mon Dieu, Steve, je me reposerai quand on sera à Brooklyn.

Steve le poussa doucement pour se glisser dans le lit d'appoint à son côté. Bucky se recula, tombant presque de son côté. Mais il se resserra contre Steve parce qu'il avait besoin de sa chaleur.

\- Dans notre appartement. Sourit le blondinet. Comme tu le voulais.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Bucky… Je ne t'en veux pas. Tes réactions sont normales. C'est normal que tu sois énervé. Je n'aime pas que l'on se dispute et je ne dis pas que « parce que c'est pour toi, j'en raffole », je dis seulement que je peux supporter tout ça tant que tu m'aimes.

\- Alors ça va, je peux te faire passer encore plus de sales quarts d'heure.

Le super soldat rit doucement puis se pencha vers lui. Bien sûr, il le laissa combler la distance, il le laissa coller leurs lèvres ensembles et guider le baiser. Il se contenta de le resserrer. Deux mois que c'était comme ça… Deux mois qu'il subissait les cauchemars, les colères, les paniques de Bucky. Mais il était là pour lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il n'avait pas menti. Il pouvait tout endurer parce qu'il chassait ses cauchemars, parce que c'était contre lui qu'il s'énervait, parce qu'il le rassurait. Bien sûr, le sommeil manquait, il avait des fois envie de l'étrangler ou de lui rappeler que tout n'était pas de sa faute à lui et qu'il devait arrêter de le blâmer, il voulait juste fuir lorsqu'il paniquait ou se dénigrait, les jours où ça n'allait vraiment pas. Ce n'étaient que des envies, de maigres soucis.

Peut-être que ça s'effacerait lorsqu'ils seraient chez eux.

\- Je te fais subir beaucoup de choses. Tu ne devrais pas rester.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Puis… Je t'ai supporté plus de dix-sept ans ! Tu crois que je ne peux pas continuer ?

Bucky rit.

\- Non. Je sais pertinemment que tu peux continuer et je le veux.

Il appuya son front contre le sien.

\- J'aimerais que tu saches… que peu importe ce que je te dirais, je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

Steve ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bien sûr que Bucky l'aimait et il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Ce en quoi il doutait, par contre, c'était en la force de sa haine pour Captain America.

Est-ce que c'était lui qui était une sorte de Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ou était-ce son compagnon ?

Peu importe.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu mieux. Répondit Bucky.

\- Tu veux parler de quelque chose ? De… _ça_ ou de n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est bien. Pourquoi pas…

Ils avaient parlé de tellement de choses ces nuits. Le passé, les envies de futur, encore le futur mais aussi le présent. Des fois, c'était juste entendre la voix de l'autre. Se répéter de vieux contes, se faire la lecture. Steve avait déjà remarqué que sa voix ou ses yeux seulement suffisaient à Bucky pour se calmer. Mais lui aussi, il aimait l'entendre parler. Ça faisait simplement du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger demain ?

Steve rit et posa un baiser sur son font.

\- Plus cette infâme tambouille.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'on devra en manger. Répondit Bucky.

\- Je regrette terriblement d'être venu ici rien que pour ça.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Je tue plus que je ne le pensais… Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Pas autant que je le redoutais. Se rectifia-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui ai le droit de pleurer dans les bras de l'autre. Rappela le Sergent en lui caressant la joue. Je m'en doutais, que ça t'affecterait, reconnut-il, mais tu ne m'en parlais pas.

Steve ferma les yeux, pressant un peu plus son front contre le sien.

\- Eh bien… C'est juste pénible. Prendre des vies et devoir faire semblant que ça ne m'affecte pas. Je n'aime pas la violence. Mais pour que le Monde soit meilleur, il faut passer par là. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

\- Moi aussi. Mais on est obligé. Je me bats quotidiennement pour être sûr que tu ne meures pas… Alors ça vaut la peine.

\- Je pense pareillement. Répondit Steve.

Il frotta légèrement son front contre le sien ce qui tira un léger rire à Bucky. Puis les discussions s'enchaînèrent, virevoltèrent et ce jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les frappe et les oblige à simplement s'endormir.

La journée qui suivrait serait pénible.

µµµ

\- Capitaine !

Le rideau de la tente fut brusquement poussé. Steve sauta littéralement hors du lit d'appoint de Bucky et s'effondra sur le sol gelé. Il leva la main vers Nick qui se tenait à l'entrée, déjà vêtu.

\- Tu es fort matinal. Félicita le blondinet.

\- Et vous…

\- Tu peux me dire que je ne le suis pas. Rit Steve. Pas trop en retard ? S'assura-t-il toutefois.

\- Non. Mais le train que nous attendons devrait passer à douze cents.

\- Et nous devons encore franchir la montagne. Releva Rogers.

Il se passa la main sur le front, toujours assis sur le sol gelé. Bucky s'était redressé sur le coude et le regardait, amusé.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare. Tout le monde est déjà prêt ? S'enquit le supérieur.

\- Oui. On n'attendait plus que vous.

Nick sourit avant de fermer la tenture. Bucky se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire. Il se pencha sur Steve qui voulut l'embrasser mais rencontra sa main.

\- Hum… Grogna le blondinet. Oui, la mission a commencé. Pas de baiser avant qu'elle ne soit finie.

\- Ça te motivera à la réussir. Se moqua Bucky en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main en souriant. Captain America se hâta de la lui saisir, maximisant les contacts autant qu'il pouvait.

\- Toi aussi. Titilla-t-il en retour. Tu te sens bien ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse lorsqu'il fut debout.

\- Oui, ça va. Merci de t'en soucier.

Bucky lissa son pantalon et remit ses cheveux en arrière, les arrangeant comme il pouvait avant de retirer deux paires de chaussettes qu'il fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il enfila. Il vérifia ensuite son armement. Couteau, revolvers, mitraillette, parfait… S'ils réussissaient cette mission, ils pouvaient bien abréger tout cela en un temps record. Rentrer, se reposer… Oui, il ne l'avouerait pas mais ça lui ferait vraiment du bien de s'arrêter un peu.

Il se tourna vers Steve qui enfilait sa tenue. Il ajusta son casque et tira la fermeture éclair du costume. Comme Bucky avant, il vérifia qu'il avait des revolvers, qu'il n'oubliait pas son bouclier et… maudit un peu Howard Stark pour le coup. Bien sûr cette tenue était résistante, le protégeait des explosions, des lames et des tirs mais là, il avait un peu froid. Mais trop d'orgueil pour l'avouer. Ou… trop l'envie d'impressionner son amoureux. Il n'y avait pourtant plus vraiment besoin. Il avait vu que c'était un bon soldat, un Capitaine qui méritait ce titre même s'il l'avait à la base obtenu en tant que singe-danseur.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt. Répondit le brun.

Steve rabattit les lits d'appoint, les enfourna dans un sac et ce pendant que Bucky s'occupait de remballer la tente. Ils avaient à peine refermé le paquetage que le blondinet le jeta sur son épaule par-dessus son bouclier. La montagne était toute verglacée mais si on se penchait un peu, qu'on se déplaçait de quelques mètres à peine, on voyait un chemin de fer.

\- Messieurs, en formation. Ordonna le Capitaine. Nick à l'avant pour ouvrir la voie, suivi de Dum Dum Dugan pour parer toute attaque, Gabe et Jim occupez-vous de la radio à vous deux. Montey, Frenchie, sur les côtés pour surveiller des attaques. Bucky et moi-même nous occuperont de l'arrière.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Résonna la voix de sept hommes.

Ils commencèrent immédiatement leur ascension. Falsworth et Jacques vérifiaient les côtés mais aussi que leurs amis n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Que ce soit pour tenir l'énorme machine ou pour prendre des appuis. Chacun avait des gants, des piolets ou même des crampons à ses chaussures mais c'était pénible de gravir cet enchevêtrement sans fin de rochers…

Presque sans fin.

Ils finirent tout de même par arriver en haut et ils auraient parfaitement pu contempler ce paysage idyllique si les rails, le sens du travail et le stress ne leur avaient pas rappelé leur mission.

Alors ils avancèrent, descendant les talus avec encore plus de prudence. Dès qu'ils trouvèrent une esplanade suffisante, ils s'arrêtèrent, stabilisèrent la radio et cherchèrent une fréquence optimale. James s'avança pour vérifier les environs. Rien pour l'instant. Juste le grésillement insupportable de la radio qui cherchait la fréquence tellement désirée.

Dum Dum s'avança et arma le grappin. Il avait une chance. On lui faisait confiance. Il tira. La ficelle fila vivement dans l'air froid. Ils n'entendirent pas la paroi être touchée mais le câble, déjà attaché de l'autre côté, se tendit.

\- Bravo. Félicita Steve. Nous devons savoir qui viendra. Combien pourront y aller ?

\- Seulement deux ou trois. Répondit Nick.

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil à son amant.

\- **_Moi j'en suis_**. Lança Jacques.

\- Pareil. Dit Gabe en levant la main, l'autre tournant toujours la radio.

\- Moi aussi. Enchaîna Jim.

\- J… Commença Bucky.

\- On dirait que tout le monde veut en être. Rit Dum Dum.

\- Nick et moi n'avons pas répondu. S'amusa James.

\- Pierre, papier, ciseaux ? Plaisanta Steve.

\- On a bien le temps. Certifia Morita.

Ils rirent, appréciant cette détente qui leur était gracieusement accordée. Peu de détente avant une mission bien compliquée. Si cruciale.

Steve regarda les parties jusqu'à ce que Bucky et Gabe soient tirés au sort. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec son compagnon qui lui sourit. Le Hasard et le Destin étaient visiblement de leur côté. Captain America n'avait pas plus confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

Alors ils attendirent. Chacun ayant de quoi glisser le long du câble. Le Sergent eut un petit rire amusé.

Ça lui rappelait le Grand Huit de _Coney Island_ …


	10. P1 : Ch10 : Jeux de mains

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Là encore, comme dans le chapitre I, j'ai dû reprendre des dialogues et des passages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même d'une façon ou d'un autre.

Note 3 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE X : Jeux de mains_

Les pieds de Steve cognèrent rudement sur la taule du train et il crut qu'il allait basculer mais il réussit à récupérer son équilibre alors que la tyrolienne jaillissait de ses mains et se fracassa dans la montagne. Un seul coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de voir que Bucky était juste derrière lui, Gabe un peu plus loin. Il fit signe à ce dernier, ils hochèrent la tête de concert puis coururent sur la taule. Elle résonnait comme jamais. Ils avaient déjà fait ce genre de mission mais elles étaient toujours aussi inquiétantes.

Le vent frais qui cognait leurs visages, la violence qui leur faisait constamment redouter de tomber. Il fallait bien passer par là, alors ils continuaient sans broncher. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'échelle, Steve descendit en premier, pour ouvrir la voie. Il lança un coup d'œil à Bucky qui s'assurait que tout se passerait bien pour Gabe, filant de l'autre côté des wagons.

Entrer dans le train n'était pas le plus compliqué. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne. Il ne craignait plus autant la situation. Aucun homme d'HYDRA ne leur avait encore réellement résisté.

Bucky ferma la porte derrière lui pour éviter un appel d'air, une chute. Il laissa le soin au blondinet de surveiller les deux portes. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Bien content de ne pas faire cette mission en Stevette. Murmura le brun qui sentait une tension trop désagréable.

Une tension qui ne leur permettrait pas de faire correctement la mission. Celle qui les entourait maintenant était plus saine.

\- Tu aurais pourtant été adorable et tu aurais eu de quoi les déstabiliser. Répondit-il à mi-voix.

Il espérait que personne n'entendrait rien. Là, ils donnaient des armes.

Mais il y avait de forts risques qu'ils ne soient plus là pour en parler après, les hommes d'HYDRA, pas eux deux.

Plus calmes, ils échangèrent un regard, opinèrent doucement puis contournèrent une rangée de containers, sur le qui-vive. Rien ne pouvait venir derrière eux. Il n'y avait que la locomotive mais ils jetaient l'un après l'autre des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Simple mesure de sécurité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la première intersection, Steve se tourna vers Bucky, l'air un peu perdu. Il n'y avait rien ? Vraiment rien ? Le bruit qu'ils entendaient en haut. N'était-ce pas seulement le son des pas de Gabe ?

Il fit un signe de tête à Bucky vers le haut, qu'il vérifie ça aussi.

Il avança…

Et puis… Tout alla si vite ! La porte se ferma automatiquement le séparant de son cher et tendre. Il aurait pu se rassurer s'il n'avait pas vu arriver un homme au moment où les entrées s'étaient cognées.

Non !

Il tendit la main, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner lorsqu'une munition lui cogna l'épaule. Si violente que sa peau et sa chair s'échauffèrent malgré la combinaison de Stark. Mince !

Il fit volte-face et sa gorge se serra en voyant ce… cette chose créée par HYDRA. Un robot ? Était-ce une technologie plus ingénieuse et réussie que celle d'Howard Stark ? Se lançait-il dans un combat entre deux génies avec seulement leur arme comme représentants ?

Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il devait vite en finir.

Il courut donc vers la chose, se protégeant de son bouclier et il eut bien raison car une balle puissante y ricocha. Bien assez violente pour le faire reculer. Il jeta l'écu, se cacha derrière une ligne de caisse emplies de fournitures et entendit le métal crisser. Il ne pouvait que penser à Bucky. Il entendait les coups de feu. Tant qu'il y en avait, c'était bon signe, non ?

Steve prit son revolver, se redressa et jeta un œil à son ennemi.

C'était peut-être bien un homme…

Il tira vers la visière devant ses yeux, courut vers l'homme, lui faucha les jambes et saisit son bouclier pour cogner violemment du tranchant sur la gorge de ce… soldat ou robot, qu'importe.

Il ne bougeait plus. Un Humain, de toute évidence. Il semblait bien assommer et il ne tenait pas à s'en assurer plus. Grave erreur mais… Bucky !

C'était bien pour ça qu'on interdisait les rapports entre les membres d'une même équipe. Mais qu'ils soient en couple ou pas, ils auraient été amis. Et il aurait tout de même été aveuglé.

µµµ

Le souffle de Bucky était accéléré. Sa mitraillette n'avait plus de munition. Quel idiot ! Rater autant de tir… Et son revolver. Son revolver…

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Qu'allait-il se passer ? La mort ? La capture ? Forcément la capture… Forcément… Il sentait la sueur éclater sur tout son corps en songeant à la capture qui suivrait. Il préférait être mort.

Être mort.

Il pressa ses doigts sur la gâchette. Ah oui… Plus de munition. Quel idiot…

Il pouvait dire que tout ça, c'était à cause de l'oppression, un lieu réduit, la fumée. Il aurait dû réussir ses coups. C'est ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Plus de balle…

Son couteau… Il venait de mettre la main dessus.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna vers elle, prêt à tirer avec son… son revolver vide.

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Captain America. Il le vit lui tendre un revolver. Captain America… Steve !

Il opina vivement. L'arme sembla voler littéralement dans ses mains et le reste était à la fois flou et lucide. Le voir courir, jeter une flopée d'armement extrêmement lourd sur l'ennemi, voir l'ennemi bouger…

Tirer.

Pas de capture.

Un poids se leva de la poitrine de Bucky. Il s'approcha de Steve en tendant son revolver. Il pouvait le tuer. Il le tuerait s'il fallait… Son torse se levait et s'abaissait encore trop violemment.

\- J'allais en faire qu'une bouchée.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit Steve.

Il ne devait pas mais…

\- Ça va, Bucky ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Dit-il.

Il amorça un sourire lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il vit le soldat, ou le robot allez savoir, et poussa violemment Bucky derrière lui, vociférant un « attention » et le protégea de son bouclier. Bouclier qui vola en même temps que lui et… la taule du train.

Le vent frappait violemment. Bien trop violemment. Il se redressa et sentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais alors que tout allait si vite. Son meilleur ami, l'homme de sa vie, si brave, qui se dressait face à ce monstre pour tenter de l'abattre.

Que des actions inutiles et… il vit Bucky voler. Mais pas contre du fer douloureux ctte fois-ci. Son cœur rata un battement, il sentit une nausée grimper dans son ventre puis l'adrénaline le fouetter. Il jeta son bouclier sur l'homme et se précipita vers l'ouverture, son casque tombant.

Faites que…

\- Bucky !

Voyant Bucky sur la taule repliée, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se précipita vers lui. C'était fou, déraisonnable… il le rendrait toujours comme ça.

\- Tiens bon !

Il le vit tendre la main en sa direction et l'attrapa. Le poids de son ami l'entraîna immédiatement vers le sol.

\- Accroche-toi, Bucky. Je vais…

Sa main glissait. Non, non, non ! Il ne devait surtout pas le lâcher. Il lui restait une main. S'il calait ses pieds entre les stries de la taule. Ce ne serait qu'une seconde. Il le jetterait auprès de lui.

Bucky tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper la barre de fer mais il était trop bas. Ses doigts ripèrent alors contre le métal, cherchant à s'accrocher. La douleur le saisit et il eut le temps de voir des trainées rouges avant d'avoir mal. Si c'était seulement le dernier de ses soucis. Il voyait les doigts de Steve se décrocher. Le train prenait de la vitesse, l'air les balayait, le métal craquait.

Non.

\- Je te l'interdis ! Cria Bucky.

Le blondinet lâcha la barre et calla son coude. Sa main se serra sur celle de son amant. Son pied ripa.

\- Non !

Bucky tenta de s'accrocher, que Steve le lâche. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait lui crier « Idiot, si tu ne me lâches pas, tu meurs avec moi ». Il n'avait pas le temps. Les possibilités vrillaient sa tête à une vitesse incroyable. Il était égoïste. Juste égoïste. Il ne voulait pas que Steve meurt. Il allait mourir… Il glissait.

Il glissait !

Ses doigts s'enfuirent dans sa veste sur le couteau. Un couteau créé spécialement pour eux avec… il ne savait pas trop. Pas du vibranium, peut-être une sorte de diamant. Sa main pleine de sang se resserra sur la garde et il donna un violent coup dans son poignet.

Qui se sectionna d'un seul coup.

\- Bucky ! Hurla Steve qui n'avait plus qu'une main entre ses doigts.

Il entendit le couteau ricocher contre la taule avant qu'il ne sombre à la suite du corps de l'amour de sa vie, de son tout.

Grand merci à Howard Stark et ses somptueuses inventions…


	11. P1 : C11 : Discussion entre

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, un peu drama, humour (j'espère…) shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ?

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Les passages en italiques sont des flash-backs (juste au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair…)

Note 3 : Comme d'habitude : merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 _CHAPITRE XI : Discussions entre…_

La première bouteille de Rhum descendit dans la gorge de Steve.

 _Bucky… Bucky n'était plus là. Juste sa main. Sa main… Il entendit un coup de feu et vit le soldat-robot. Il sauta à l'intérieur du train et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il se jeta sur lui, entre deux coups violents et cogna son poing dans le visage de l'homme. Il n'y avait plus de réflexions. Il cognait, encore et encore et encore…_

 _Il finit par entendre des cris._

 _C'était bien un homme…_

Il avait toujours les idées claires. Peut-être que ce n'était pas assez. Il se pencha en arrière, saisit la bouteille de Whiskey et s'empressa de la vider dans sa bouche qui n'attendait que ce feu. Encore et encore…

Rien qui n'apaisait son cœur ou son cerveau.

 _Ses doigts se fermèrent sur son bouclier. Il le prit, le souleva et le rabaissa avec tellement de puissance que le sang gicla._

 _Décapité._

 _Définitivement un homme._

 _Ses yeux se baisèrent sur la main de Bucky. La main de Bucky… Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient encore aller le chercher. Il avait pu survivre. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pour ça, il fallait arrêter le train. Zola…_

 _\- Gabe ? Appela-t-il._

 _On piétina en haut. Il recula et jeta violemment son bouclier vers le toit, avec un tel mouvement qu'un trou se créa et son camarade sauta par là. Il arma sa mitraillette vers le cadavre avant de remarquer tout le sang._

 _\- Zola…_

 _L'homme de couleur acquiesça._

 _\- Où est Buc…_

 _Il se figea en voyant les doigts accrochés à ceux du blond._

 _\- Capitaine…_

 _\- Zola !_

Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il avait la nausée mais pas parce qu'il buvait trop d'alcool. Si seulement ça pouvait. Peut-être que ça jetterait un flou sur ses souvenirs.

Il regarda les alcools qui se pavanaient devant ses yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa la Vodka et continua de boire. Il aurait tellement voulu vomir. Simplement vomir… Avec ça, ses tripes, ses sentiments et sa tristesse indescriptible.

Bucky…

 _Bucky…_

 _Il devait ravaler ses larmes. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il le_ _s_ _sentit rouler sur ses joues et n'avait même pas la force de se haïr._

 _Les coups partaient, abattant presque sur le champ. S'il loupait, Gabe s'en chargeait pour lui. Et finalement… Il se trouva devant le petit homme. Il aurait voulu hurler « BUCKY » mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour Bucky. Si seulement il avait tué ce…_

Le bruit des talons claqua dans la pièce et il leva les yeux pour voir Peggy s'approcher.

\- Steve…

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et hésita avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'arrive pas à être saoul. Dit le blondinet. Erskine ne m'avait pas prévenu pour ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il aurait juste besoin de… de faire le vide absolument, vivement, pendant un délai variable. D'un point de vue militaire, c'était tant mieux. Ça n'aurait pas été bien qu'il boive pendant des mois. Mais son cœur était un charbon ardent, sa gorge était sèche, son corps était lourd…

\- Il avait prévu cela. J'ai lu les rapports, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Le Sergent Barnes a…

\- C'était ma faute ! Protesta le super soldat en cognant son poing si violemment sur la table que Peggy sursauta.

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement et avala sa salive.

\- Vous avez lu le rapport mais vous ne savez pas tout. Vous ignorez que j'aurais dû tuer cet homme, vous ignorez que si je l'avais fait, Bucky serait là. Que si ma main n'avait pas glissé, que s'il n'avait pas peur pour moi, il ne se serait pas tranché la main. Il s'est tranché la main… pour que je vive.

\- Alors, il faut vivre. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Vivre. Répéta-t-il comme si elle l'insultait.

Steve se pencha en arrière et attrapa un étrange spiritueux. Cocoroc… 96° promettait-il.

Il but une gorgée qui lui brûla délicieusement la gorge. Ses idées s'embrumèrent.

Un seul instant. Si court.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Votre ami aimerait…

\- Vous êtes mon amie, Agent Carter ?

\- Peggy. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle descendit lentement sa main pour la glisser dans celle de Steve qui avait vraiment besoin de soutien. Alors elle le lui donnerait. Surtout qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de voir un spectacle aussi affreux. L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique cherchant à creuser un trou pour sombrer dans les Enfers…

\- Bien sûr que je suis votre amie.

\- Bucky… N'étais pas mon ami.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Ou… voulait-il préciser _meilleur ami_ ?

\- C'était l'homme… Non, se rectifia-t-il, la personne que j'aimais, que j'aime le plus au monde.

\- Que vous aimez ? Comme…

Steve porta sa main à son cœur.

\- Comme des personnes qui s'aiment et ont des relations plus qu'amicales. Dit-il avec un peu de nervosité.

Il ne pensait pas que Peggy le vendrait, ou Chester le protégerait, mais tout de même…

\- Je ne pensais pas… Je pensais que vous aimiez les femmes. Dit Peggy, un peu désarçonnée.

Il avait accepté ses cafés, ses avances…

\- J'aime les femmes. C'est compliqué…

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

Parler de Bucky…

\- Je ne sais pas. Chuchota-t-il. C'est lui qui est venu me voir dans le parc. J'étais seul, il avait une bande de copains. Il les a abandonnés et s'est installé à côté de moi sur la balançoire. Depuis, ma vie n'a plus été sans James 'Bucky' Barnes. Je n'ai su que très tard que je l'aimais… Nous avions seize ou dix-sept ans, j'étais dans son ombre mais je m'en moquais. Il draguait les filles, mais il savait qu'il ne les aimait pas… Il jouait avec les apparences. Je voulais désespérément être lui. Et lorsqu'il essayait d'arranger des plans avec moi, elles ne voyaient que lui, elles s'en moquaient de moi.

Steve but une autre gorgée de l'alcool puissant qui brouilla encore ses idées un moment trop court.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je savais comment il réagirait s'il apprenait. Il aimait ces filles… Je croyais. Un soir, l'une d'elles est partie furieuse et elle a dit quelque chose comme « Je pensais que ça se passerait bien mais j'aurais eu plus de chance avec le gringalet ! ». Et Bucky a déboulé, à moitié nu en l'insultant. Je ne savais plus où me mettre… Notre discussion a été à peu près « Elle n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça » « Ce n'est rien Bucky, j'ai l'habitude. » « Tu ne devrais pas avoir l'habitude ! ».

Steve rit un peu en essayant d'imiter les voix mais il avait juste envie de pleurer. Et il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Peggy…

Elle lui serra la main.

\- Vous ne devriez pas en avoir l'habitude. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien et si elles prenaient la peine de vous connaître…

Elle vit le regard de Steve et lâcha un sourire avec un léger rire.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- À peu de choses près.

\- Et ensuite ? S'intéressa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Il m'a demandé… « Est-ce que tu resteras auprès de moi quoi que je dise, quoi qu'il se passe ? ». Oui. Alors il m'a avoué qu'il était gay. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

\- Et ? Il a voulu que vous essayiez ?

\- Je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ça, mais je l'aimais. Je détestais ces filles parce qu'elles me le prenaient, je le voyais comme un Dieu, je voulais toujours son aval. Ce n'était pas un ami. Et en même temps, c'est mon meilleur ami…

Peggy lui resserra la main.

\- Dix ans. Chuchota-t-elle. C'est une belle histoire.

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Elle ne l'a pas toujours été.

\- Vous l'aimez.

\- Plus que tout au monde. Et je compte bien le venger. Souffla-t-il avec une ardeur retrouvée. J'exterminerai HYDRA puisqu'ils m'ont pris la seule personne qui pouvait compléter ma vie…

Peggy sourit à peine et opina.

\- Je suis votre amie, Capitaine Rogers.

\- Je préférais lorsque vous m'appeliez Steve. Je suis ravi d'être votre ami, même si je n'ai pas pu vous le montrer. Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Vous me parlez à cœur ouvert, Steve. C'est plus important que tout.

Quoiqu'elle aurait souhaité être la personne dont il parlait avec un rire dans la voix et des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Voulez-vous me parler, vous aussi ?

\- Eh bien… Entre ami, pourquoi pas ? Sourit-elle.

Elle ne lui parlerait pas de cet intelligent garçon de Brooklyn dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne pourrait pas le voir se torturer pour ça aussi. À vrai dire, elle souhaitait juste qu'il oublie sa tristesse…


	12. P2 : Ch1 : La partie immergée du glaçon

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les quelques paroles de chansons ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Toujours merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 _CHAPITRE I : La partie émergée de l'Iceberg_

Alexander Pierce referma son téléphone d'un mouvement et baissa le regard vers la forme entre ses jambes. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son sofa et fut ravi que sa femme de ménage ne pointe pas encore son nez inopinément. C'était à croire que c'était son sport préféré. Il lui avait dit un million de fois de ne pas le faire. Elle n'avait toujours pas appris. Elle revenait pour un « oui » ou pour un « non ».

Il l'aurait déjà licenciée si elle n'était pas aussi douée. Il ne restait jamais la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Même après ses jeux privés et érotiques.

Mais si elle surgissait pendant…

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son partenaire ? Chien ? Non, s'il avait un chien, il ne le traiterait assurément pas de la sorte.

Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans la chevelure sombre alors qu'il observait son téléphone. S'il en croyait ce que Nick Fury lui avait dit, par énigme et mots cryptés, bien sûr, ils avaient déterrés un glaçon, quel mot fallait-il utiliser pour ça ?

Six jours qu'ils s'étaient vu à Roswell pour parler du Puissant Thor, six jours qu'il avait dû supporter les stupidités de Nick qu'il haïssait avec une telle force. Enfin revenu, il avait vraiment besoin de ceci.

Ces lèvres somptueuses, dressées pour de telles prouesses. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait ?

Il gémit de plaisir et laissa les problèmes s'effacer dans un concerto de geignements.

µµµ

\- À tous les agents, code 13 ! Je répète code 13 !

La voix de Miranda sonna dans les haut-parleurs et Nick Fury leva la tête. Il se leva en se retenant bien de se frotter la tempe. Sérieusement ?! Steve Rogers avait à peine été ramené depuis une journée et ils arrivaient déjà à le perdre. Est-ce que c'était seulement une plaisanterie ?

Mais le ton paniqué de Miranda lui fit savoir que non. Il devait absolument rejoindre le Captain America.

Il traversa donc les bureaux du S.H.I.E.L.D., courut à travers le parking et ouvrit sa voiture dans laquelle il se glissa avant de rouler, s'attachant d'une main. Pas la meilleure chose à faire au risque de perdre un deuxième œil, mais, au moins, ce n'était pas le temps qu'il perdait.

Il fila si rapidement qu'il rejoignit une avenue où les agents s'étaient rassemblés, attirant les regards d'une partie des civils qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Un attentat ? Un criminel ? Un tournage de film ?

\- Repos soldats ! Ordonna Nick en ouvrant sa portière.

Il se détacha, sortit et se tint devant ladite voiture, droit comme un I, respirant la classe que les années lui avaient conféré.

Steve se tourna vers lui et il fut frappé par les traits de son visage. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas changé mais c'était tout de même assez saisissant. Steve Rogers comme il l'avait vu soixante-huit années plus tôt, promettant la destruction de HYDRA, la vengeance pour Bucky et…

Eh bien, il avait toujours été persuadé que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté de mourir avec le Walkyrie. Un suicide déguisé pour espérer que Dieu aurait vu la même chose que lors du suicide déguisé de Bucky et qu'ils seraient ensemble. Que ce soit au Paradis ou en Enfer.

\- Excusez-nous pour toute cette… mise en scène, Capitaine. Nous voulions vous ménager.

\- Est-ce toi ? N… Nick ? Nicholas Fury ?

\- Oui, Capitaine Rogers.

\- Que… Que se passe-t-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui avec nervosité.

\- Lorsque le vaisseau s'est crashé, vous avez été projeté dans la glace à une telle vitesse et si violemment que vous avez été congelé.

\- Congelé ? Chuchota Steve.

\- Durant près de septante ans, Capitaine Rogers.

Le blondinet regarda ses mains.

Il était là ? Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu te relâches, Nick… Le match à la radio, celui de 41. J'y étais. Avec Bucky… On en avait parlé, lors d'une mission.

\- Je me souviens. Je l'avais vu en même temps que vous. Si nous avions su.

Nick se permit un petit rire mais vraiment léger. Parce qu'il était noir, que sa place avait été mauvaise, qu'il n'avait presque rien vu.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de cela. Mais je voulais pouvoir vous l'annoncer lentement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui fit signe de l'accompagner et eut même la gentillesse de lui ouvrir la voiture. Même si Steve connaissait ce fonctionnement. Le Capitaine avisa ses pieds nus, les remua puis avança pour prendre place dans le siège. Nick jeta un chapelet d'ordres alors que Steve s'attachait nerveusement, ses doigts loupant continuellement le receveur.

\- Lorsque Schmidt est tombé, Hitler a perdu son meilleur soutien. Une année et demie plus tard, la guerre s'arrêtait. Les Allemands sont tombés. Aujourd'hui, les relations avec l'Allemagne ne sont pas si catastrophiques. Nous sommes en 2012.

\- 2012… Tu as quatre-vingt-six ans.

Il regarda Nick qui en paraissait à peine…

\- Cinquante ?

Nick eut un faible sourire puis il se terra à nouveau dans son attitude de glace qui perturbait quelque peu Steve. Ça changeait de l'adolescent jovial et effacé. Mais presque septante ans étaient passés. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Est-ce que c'est ce qui lui arriverait, lui aussi ? Qu'il serait toujours là dans… Il eut un frisson de dégoût, de désespoir… cent ans ?! Cent ans sans Bucky. Le trou dans son cœur s'étendait encore et encore.

\- J'ai nonante-six ans… Qui vit encore ?

Les mots arrachaient la bouche de Rogers, tremblant de rage, de peur…

\- Peggy est en vie, mais à l'hôpital. Elle souffre d'Alzheimer, mais elle ne vous a jamais oublié Capitaine.

Steve sourit un peu plus. Son amie était toujours en vie, elle. Mais ça ne devait pas être très agréable. Il devait lui rendre visite…

\- Dum Dum Dugan est toujours en vie, il se repose avec une flopée de petits enfants qui accaparent toutes ses vacances. Gabe est toujours là, lui aussi, parti vers la Floride lors d'une mission, il a trouvé une femme qu'il aimait. Nous avons gardé le Howling Commando ensemble avec Jim… Il n'est plus. Il est mort heureux. Frenchie est retourné en France après la victoire. Monty est mort aussi…

\- Et Bucky ?

Nick manqua de faire un accident en tournant la tête trop vite. Est-ce qu'il… il avait donc oublié ?

\- Capitaine, le Sergent Barnes…

\- Avez-vous retrouvé son corps ?

\- Jamais, Capitaine. Mais… Il a une tombe si vous souhaitez…

\- Oui. Je souhaite m'y recueillir.

\- Bien, je vous emmènerai.

\- Merci…

 ** _Une semaine plus tard_**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'abaissa sur le sommet d'une maison et observa la somptueuse villa, surveillant les fenêtres et les portes. Les vitres étaient grandes et ce n'était pas dur de voir les richesses de l'homme qui se succédaient. Tout était magnifique et une télévision à écran plat, démesurément grande, se dressait devant un chapelet de divans en cuir épais et luisant.

Il sauta sur le sol, traversa une rangée de haies bien taillées, faisant attention de ne pas piétiner les fleurs qui se dressaient fièrement dans le parterre. Il contourna une piscine si propre que c'en était surréaliste et partit vers la porte-vitrée qu'il ouvrit sans soucis. Ses doigts glissèrent vers son revolver.

Il ferma derrière lui et s'engagea dans le salon.

\- …sement, l'attaque a été arrêtée. Il s'agit de…

Silence. Bruissement de papiers.

\- De l'équipe Avengers ! Elle est composée de…

Un vieux reportage sur Iron Man fut lancé à la télévision, superposé avec des déclarations du peuple, des images de la combinaison rouge et or. Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut un sifflement dédaigneux et tourna la tête vers le reste de l'immense salon. La bouteille de Whiskey ouverte près d'un verre indiquait que le propriétaire était bien ici.

Le tueur à gage s'avança et attrapa le petit récipient et l'observa. Un moucheron se noyait dans le fond. C'était passé à côté de la personne qui faisait tout reluire ici parce qu'il était maintenant clair que le propriétaire des lieux n'était plus là.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

La voix chantante des filles cogna le tympan du Soldat de l'Hiver. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur son arme et il tourna le regard vers le poste. Dessus, on voyait des jolies filles des années quarante, dansant en faisant virevolter leurs magnifiques tenues aux couleurs de l'Amérique.

« Sergent Barnes… »

Cette voix qui résonnait dans son cerveau ?

Non. Il secoua vivement la tête, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. La chanson résonnait dans ses oreilles. Sous ses yeux pétrifiés, il vit une belle brune tournoyer. Mais lorsque son mouvement fut achevé, elle était… était-ce un homme ? Non, ce n'était plus la télévision. Plutôt… Un souvenir ?

Le travesti virevolta en levant les bras. Il le vit tomber au sol, à genoux. C'était à la télévision. N'est-ce pas ?

\- _Qui donc pendra ces fous qui marchent au pas de l'oie dans Berlin_?

Non… Ce n'était pas la télévision. Tout tournait dans sa tête et il jura un instant porter la même tenue que ces ravissantes jeunes filles. Là, maintenant. Et lorsqu'il releva le regard. Qui était donc cet homme qui se penchait sur lui ?

« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner ?_ »

Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il si… Pourquoi était-il à genoux devant lui. Pourquoi portait-il une robe ? La phrase de l'homme, debout devant lui, résonna. Et puis le bruit. Le bruit d'une…

\- _Ce ne peut être que le_ …

Le Soldat de l'Hiver réussit à s'accrocher à la télévision alors qu'ils affichaient l'image du héros.

\- Captain…

\- _… Captain…_

\- America.

\- _America._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle s'accéléra. La musique résonnait dans son crâne alors que la voix pathétique à l'accent allemand soufflait « Sergent Barnes » puis se superposait avec « _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner_ ? » et le nom « Captain America ». Encore. Encore…

 _Que veux-tu mademoiselle, Bannière Étoilée ?_

Cette façon de parler. Pourquoi ?

Son souffle s'accélérait vivement. Ça cognait si violemment dans sa poitrine

\- Winter Soldier !

Il cherchait à comprendre tous ces sons qui se mélangeaient et prenait prise sur sa tête comme si elle était dans un étau. Et les images…

Elles venaient de disparaître.

\- Winter Soldier !

Pourquoi était-ce éteint ?

Une baffe violente le fit tourner la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alexander Goodwin.

\- Tu as complété ta mission ?

\- _Da_.

\- Pas cette langue. Ordonna Pierce.

\- _Ja._

Alexander lui saisit le menton.

\- Pas. Cette. Langue.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Le secrétaire le relâcha rudement et se dirigea vers son divan. Il voulut s'y laisser tomber mais remarqua son verre de Whiskey. Il râla contre sa femme de ménage puis partit vers l'armoire à verre. Il sentit quelqu'un marcher derrière lui et se tourna vers le Soldat de l'Hiver qui le suivait, tel un automate.

Alexander prit un verre, alla s'asseoir et se versa un verre pendant que le mercenaire le suivait toujours aussi mécaniquement.

\- À présent… Je veux mon rapport. Sourit Pierce.


	13. P1 : Ch2 : Je faisais mes missions en

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Toujours merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 _CHAPITRE II : Je faisais mes missions en…_

Steve déposa un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur une tombe parmi tant d'autres. Il regarda le nom et enfonça ses doigts dans ses poches. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Rester là ? Fixer la ville en attendant simplement qu'on l'appelle. Il s'était engagé dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour Nick, pour Coulson…

C'était ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait quand la guerre serait finie. Protéger l'État américain. Mais il ne se sentait tellement pas à sa place…

\- Captain America !

Il tourna la tête en entendant cette voix joviale et bourrue mais aussi vieillie. Il sourit en découvrant le vieux corps de Dum Dum, ses bacantes toujours là et son corps robuste. Nick ne faisait pas ses septante années et c'était de même pour lui tant il était vif. Qui croirait qu'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe ? Il avait même une canne à la main quoi qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour marcher. Il était accompagné de trois roux, dont une fille joviale, un garçon un peu rachitique et un autre petit. Mais ils avaient tous les trois l'air bien en forme.

\- Dum Dum Dugan !

Steve sourit, bien qu'un peu crispé, ajusta les fleurs sur la tombe de Bucky puis se leva pour rejoindre ces gais roux.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, Capitaine. Dit l'homme en jetant une main encore robuste sur l'épaule de son ancien supérieur.

Le blondinet songea qu'il aurait voulu en dire de même…

\- Je te présente mes petits-enfants, enchaîna-t-il voyant la gêne, Judith et Edward, les enfants de ma fille Tanya et Doyle, le fils de mon fils Timothy Junior.

\- Tu as emmené du monde. Tu as peur que nous n'arrivions pas à emménager seuls ?

\- Je prévoyais surtout de les faire emménager pendant que nous prenions du bon temps. Rit-il.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'en apprendre beaucoup sur toi. Ta famille, ton métier…

\- Je travaille avec vous. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Steve compris immédiatement qu'il était au S.H.I.E.L.D. et sentit un mélange de joie et de doute l'envahir. Malgré la carrure de son ami, il était si vieux.

\- Aucuns problèmes ?

\- Papy a des problèmes de cœur mais on ne l'empêchera jamais d'aller aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Rit Doyle, le petit.

\- Rien de grave, Capitaine. Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Il lui donna une violente tape dans le dos puis observa la tombe si joliment parée. Son sourire se ternit avant qu'il ne serre son bras autour des épaules robustes du super soldat pour le traîner à sa suite vers le petit appartement de Washington DC que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait préparé.

Au début, il n'avait pas apprécié que la tombe de Bucky soit ici plutôt qu'à Brooklyn, mais, maintenant, il était obligé d'apprécier un tout petit peu. Il pourrait venir la voir tous les jours et se recueillir en sa mémoire.

µµµ

Dum Dum se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Steve en poussant un grognement. Steve rit en posant la boîte d'une armoire en kit.

\- Il faudra monter ça. S'amusa Edward. C'est pas facile. Mais on vous aidera.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il essayait de transporter une caisse de livres. Steve s'empressa de venir l'aider. Mais à deux, ce n'était pas aussi aisé et la boîte se renversa un peu, libérant quelques manuels sur l'armée.

\- Ah ! Regardez-moi cet homme âgé. Se moqua Dum Dum. Dès que tu auras fini de te plonger dans tes « vieux » livres, tu devras rattraper le retard. Regarde… _I love you, Lucy_ ! Tu le regretteras si tu ne le vois pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une série très vieille. Elle est sortie peu après que tu ne te sois endormi. Rit-il.

Il se leva et lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Je te prêterais ça, le jour où tu seras capable de le lire.

\- On doit aussi vous montrer ça !

Judith trottina vers Steve sous l'œil de son grand-père qui s'assurait qu'elle ne céderait pas aux charmes du super soldat. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et le montra au blondinet qui fut bien surpris.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un I-phone ! Regardez-ça. Regardez tout ce qu'on peut faire. Appeler des gens, regardez des films, faire des recherches sur internet.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Elle parlait, elle parlait, elle parlait mais il n'entendait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait rien. Oui, il savait que c'était appeler mais c'était quoi cette liste de nom ? Et croyait-elle vraiment qu'on pouvait voir des films ailleurs qu'au cinéma ? Certes, au S.H.I.E.L.D. ils avaient d'étranges écrans permettant un million de choses et il avait vu d'immenses écrans montrant des publicités pour de la nourriture qui avait l'air immangeable mais… Mais il ne savait pas.

Tout avait l'air extrêmement intéressant mais si… si compliqué !

Voir les yeux écarquillés de l'homme poussa la jeune fille, hilare, à reprendre ses explications.

µµµ

\- C'est l'heure. Ordonna la voix de Pierce.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pressait sa tête contre le carrelage gelé sous le jet brûlant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait un kaléidoscope de danseuses qui se faisaient remplacer par… lui ? C'était lui, non ? Il se voyait se pendre au cou de… d'une forme noire. De plusieurs formes noires. Étaient-elles pareilles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles rien alors qu'il tombait à genoux devant cet homme ?

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner »_

Et cet homme ?

Et celui-là ? Et cette femme ?

Une ronde de danse. Sa voix qui résonnait. Qui chantait…

Le visage de tout à l'heure, sous son casque, son costume à la bannière étoilée. Il le vit se pencher vers lui.

On tira violemment son bras de chair en arrière et un coup violent l'éjecta contre la paroi de glace qui se fendilla. Il tomba à genoux. À genoux…

Il cracha du sang et leva les yeux vers Alexander. Il était un ancien agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., il en avait encore la force.

\- Alexander Goodwin.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient là.

L'autre main jaillit sous la douche et ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Sa manche encore humide, il attrapa le Soldat de l'Hiver par les cheveux et le fit se redresser.

\- Disons que tu y retourneras ainsi. Asséna-t-il brusquement.

L'assassin ne réagit pas une seule seconde, se laissant traîner malgré sa nudité. Se laissant traîner même s'il était nu. Se laissant traîner dans la rue où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver expulsa de l'air glacé lorsque son corps se décongela. Il trembla à cause de tout ce froid qui collait encore à sa peau. Ses jambes recommençaient à le porter mais avaient besoin d'un petit peu plus. Un tout petit peu.

On lui tendit des vêtements et il les attrapa machinalement pour les enfiler, le regard se perdant dans le vague.

\- Votre mission est d'exterminer le représentant Iranien de l'ONU. Voici les informations qui vous seront utiles.

Les doigts du Soldat de l'Hiver se fermèrent sur les papiers et il les parcourut en terminant de se préparer. Ses mains enfoncèrent son masque sur son visage, ajustèrent ses lunettes. Tant des protections physiques que pour se garantir l'anonymat. Il tendit les papiers à l'homme qui les roula et les enfonça dans sa poche.

\- Vous serez assisté des agents Jacob, Heimrich, Leatitia et Callaghan. Vous les retrouverez aux abords de l'East River, New York. Ils vous attendent. Gardez le silence. Soyez vif. Efficace. Si on vous capture, tranchez-vous la langue. Rejoignez la base lorsque la mission sera finie. Nous voulons un rapport. Est-ce clair ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda droit devant lui en ajustant ses mitaines.

\- Hail HYDRA. Répondit-il.

Il suivit l'agent qui le guida hors de sa cellule et l'équipa d'un maximum d'armes. Armes qu'il installa scrupuleusement en murmurant très bas les différents noms. Un exercice qui ne manqua pas à l'œil de son supérieur.

Tout le monde était son supérieur ici. Peut-être même les mouches aussi. Mais on attendait pourtant beaucoup de lui.

µµµ

Heimrich courut à l'avant et déblaya le chemin alors que, en bas, Leatitia sécurisait le périmètre.

Le représentant iranien était assis à une table. Il avait quatre gardes tous tournés dans une direction. Ils s'assuraient qu'aucune attaque ne surviendrait. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver posa un genou à terre et arma son revolver.

Une chanson lui tournait en tête. Elle trottait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

 _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

 _Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain,_

Il tira et vit sa balle pénétrer le crâne du représentant, faisant couler le sang sur la nappe. Le corps tomba, les gens hurlèrent. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva et partit vers le jet apprêté par Jacob. Il rentra dedans et poussa Callaghan pour piloter lui-même. Ils devaient rapidement s'éloigner.

S'arracher la langue ne le gênerait pas.

Mais tout de même…

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver accrocha son couteau à sa ceinture et suivit son supérieur qui l'emmenait derrière lui à travers les couloirs sinueux.

Cette chanson trottait. Il voyait des éclats rouges, blanc et bleu. Il tourna sur lui-même et braqua son arme sur l'homme.

 _Portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple Américain,_

 _De Washingrhon à L.A. ?_

 _C'EST LE PORTE-BANNIÈRE ÉTOILÉE !_

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner_ » Se rappela à lui.

Le premier coup tonna et il remonta les escaliers, scrutant chaque pièce pour jeter une arme, tirer une autre balle.

\- Félicitations. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Alexander poussa le Soldat de l'Hiver vers sa zone de contention, se pencha sur le cadavre du premier officier et attrapa le papier avec une mission fictive. Sans surprise, il avait directement compris le message, l'ordre déguisé.

Couper les têtes infectées d'HYDRA.

\- N'oublie pas le rapport. Dit Pierce.

µµµ

L'aéronef se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble. Cinq hommes descendirent et vérifièrent l'endroit. Ils firent signe au Soldat de l'Hiver qui posa le pied sur les briques et le ciment à son tour. Il vit bien les gestes que faisaient ses collègues, non encore des supérieurs. Eux qui lui indiquaient l'endroit le plus optimal pour éliminer ceux qui les intéressaient.

Il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'eux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver préféra de loin analyser la zone sécurisée de ses propres yeux. Ce ne serait pas aussi aisé.

Il leva les yeux et vit une immense affiche avec le nom du Captain America. Le Captain America…

Le mercenaire sauta en bas de l'immeuble et roula pour atterrir sur celui d'en-dessous, tirant des cris d'alertes auprès des siens. Un tir fusa et il l'évita d'un bond, sans même regarder. Quoique, si… Il regarda derrière lui, juste pour tuer son collègue-supérieur d'un œil vif.

Il s'allongea sur l'immeuble et aligna son arme.

La chanson…

Il la fredonna.

 _Elle nous menace, cette guerre qu'il faut gagner demain._

 _Qui donc pendra ces fous qui marchent au pas de l'oie dans Berlin ?_

 _Qui entendra cet appel pour l'Amérique ?_

 _Qui échec ou gloire, porte l'espoir de l'Amérique ?_

Il tira sa balle qui fusa et évita de peu un pigeon avant de s'enfoncer dans le crâne d'un diplomate contre les idées d'HYDRA, épinglant en même temps son interlocuteur.

Traître.

 _Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ?_

 _C'EST LE PORTE-BANNIÈRE ÉTOILÉE !_

µµµ

\- Winter Soldier !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui courait derrière lui, l'ayant interrompu dans les paroles qu'il chantait à voix basse.

Oui. Il l'avait vu…

Il aboya des ordres en russe, ce qui semblait perturber la jeune femme. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver sauta sur un autre immeuble et tira une balle à travers une voiture dont les pneus crissèrent.

\- _Toujours fidèle et valeureux._

Ses paroles chantées étaient plus un marmonnement qu'une véritable chanson. Même en se collant à lui, on ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il se campa sur ses jambes et arma sa mitraillette d'une main, son revolver de l'autre.

Mince… C'était quoi les paroles suivantes. Il n'était jamais vraiment sûr de les comprendre…

Tant pis.

 _\- Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure, cet homme est vraiment le meilleur._

Il tira une balle qui éclata la tête d'un militaire, prêt à répliquer.

\- _Plein de force, il est prêt à défendre le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu ! Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac, futé comme un renard ?_

Une rafale de balles jaillit de son arme, épinglant quiconque voulait riposter.

\- _Comme l'aigle aux ailes qui se déploie_ _nt_ _. Qui fera peur à Adolf et le jettera au placard ?_

Il courut sur un autre immeuble, roula pour amortir le coup, tira une nouvelle salve, évitant les civils pour n'anéantir que ses cibles, cherchant d'où venaient les attaques.

\- _Il sait pourquoi on se bat. Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ? Ce ne peut que le…_

\- Winter Soldier !

Il dégoupilla une grenade et la jeta vers l'hélicoptère sur un bâtiment droit devant lui.

\- _Qui va vaincre l'ennemi juré, chassant les boches à jamais._

Le Soldat de l'Hiver abattit les survivants alors que l'explosion le soufflait et le faisait reculer.

\- _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée !_

µµµ

\- Bravo… Bravo ! À présent…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers Alexander qui se tenait devant lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il félicitait ou qu'il voulait lui donner une nouvelle mission alors qu'il venait d'en finir une. Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'homme se pencha sur lui.

\- Ta prochaine cible est Nicholas Fury…


	14. P2 : Ch 3 : Partie de loup

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 _CHAPITRE III : La partie du loup_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regardait le trou dans la chaussée. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de Nick Fury, juste la portière qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Sa mission était échouée. Il entendait la chanson résonner dans sa tête. Plus assourdissante que jamais.

C'était la première fois.

Il avait échoué.

Que devait-il faire ?

D'instinct, il aurait opté pour poursuivre Nick jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa mission, c'était certainement ce que Pierce attendait de lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, que ferait-il s'il ne rentrait pas immédiatement ?

Alexander pouvait l'attendre.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver bondit dans le trou et prépara ses armes en vol, déjà prêt à les brandir alors qu'il s'avançait dans la galerie que Nick avait tracée. Il dut se coller au mur pour éviter quelques coups et tira en retour. Mais il arrivait à s'orienter grâce aux améliorations qu'il avait reçues. Néanmoins, sa cible connaissait parfaitement les tréfonds de Washington, pas comme lui qui avait plutôt tendance à être en haut et qui n'était plus sorti depuis…

Depuis…

La chanson cogna son cerveau. Il voulait la faire sortir mais il ne pouvait pas la murmurer. Si Nick l'entendait…

Il attrapa un de ses revolvers et tira.

Un cri étouffé y répondit.

Parfait.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol à genoux. La chanson l'entourait et avec ça, des flashs flous voire complètement sombres. Cette silhouette.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tira une machine de son armement. À peine plus grande qu'un pouce. Son capteur fonctionnait bien. Où qu'il allait, il saurait retrouver Nick Fury et terminer sa mission.

S'il terminait la mission, il ferait son rapport puis retournerait dormir pendant longtemps. Mais surtout… la chanson s'arrêterait. Les essais de souvenirs arrêteraient de résonner encore et encore.

« Sergent Banes »

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner_ »

« Captain America »

« Sergent Banes »

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner »_

« Captain America »

« B… »

La chanson était si violente dans son esprit qu'il la fredonna. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cette chanson ou pas.

Il dansait dans cette tenue, tournoyait, tournoyait, tournoyait. Et il tomba à genoux, leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas cet homme, ce n'était aucun qu'il connaisse. Cette forme…

« B… »

\- B…

µµµ

Steve se tenait là, devant une vitre qui lui montrait tous les efforts pour garder Nick en vie. Et il y en avait. Ça se sentait terriblement qu'ils ne faisaient qu'espérer. Il le savait aussi parce que Natasha était arrivée en courant, paniquée. Et elle parlait avec Hill à présent.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se détacher de cette vision mais deux choses lui dévoraient le ventre.

La seconde étant que Nicholas Fury, le jeune garçon qu'on avait mis sous son commandement et qu'il avait presqu'immédiatement apprécié, ce Nicholas Fury… il était sur le point de mourir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Les années de mutismes les avaient même éloignés. Il lui avait demandé s'ils étaient amis, bon sang ! Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient ! Ils avaient ri ensemble de nombreuses fois ! Il se faisait toujours battre aux cartes par lui, il le terrassait à la lutte en retour. Bien sûr que c'était un ami. Il voulait le lui dire…

La première… Il n'était pas tout à faire sûr parce qu'il faisait sombre, parce que ses idées étaient embrumées, que l'adrénaline cognait son corps et qu'il était tout simplement obsédé depuis deux ans. Mais… ces yeux. C'était Bucky, non ? Les yeux bleus de Bucky, avec ses nuances claires. Les yeux de Bucky avec leur fermeté. Mais non… Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il devait s'en assurer…

\- Steve.

Il sentit la main de Natasha sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers elle, la bouche encore entrouverte.

\- Pourquoi Fury était chez toi ?

\- Parce que… nous sommes amis.

Steve se sentait un peu mal de mentir à Natasha, en fait très mal, mais il devait au moins suivre les…

Il entendit des cris. Il vit les médecins s'agiter. Sa gorge se serra.

Les… dernières volontés de son ami.

Il se repassa la liste des personnes qu'il aimait et connaissait qui étaient mortes. Elle grossissait sans cesse.

Bucky…

Est-ce que… Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça devait forcément être son esprit qui le trompait.

Mais il devait s'en assurer…

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était assis sur une table en métal froid. Il levait les yeux vers les agents et les scientifiques qui déambulaient sans cesse. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Comment ils s'appelaient ?

Il avait oublié. Ou il s'en moquait ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait parfaitement c'était de ces paroles de chansons. Enfin, pas exactement. Ce passage _précis_ n'était probablement pas le bon mais il avait fini par remplacer le vrai vers. Et s'il pouvait la réentendre une fois ?

Les paroles ricochèrent dans son crâne, se mêlant aux pas de danses qu'il connaissait autant. Il aurait pu se lever et les reproduire sans faillir.

\- Excusez-moi…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Personne ne se tourna vers lui.

La chanson tournoya.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ? Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ? Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain, portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain, de Washington à l.A. ? C'est le porte-bannière étoilée_ _._

Un visage roula au-devant de son esprit. Le visage de cet individu qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il était…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sursauta et leva violemment la main lorsqu'une tête apparut dans son champ de vision. Le métal froid d'un revolver sur sa tempe le calma.

\- Repos Soldat. Que chantiez-vous ?

\- … Je ne sais pas… Dit-il, le regard flottant un peu partout.

Il se stabilisa sur l'individu.

\- … Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Vous travaillez pour HYDRA.

\- … Non. … Pourquoi je suis… _là_ ?

\- Oh. Nous ne vous remettrons pas directement dans votre caisson. Nous avons encore besoin de vous.

\- … Ma mission. … Ma mission est réussie. Non ? … Il y a eu… rapport…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva son regard inquiet vers le médecin.

\- Nick Fury est mort.

\- … M…

\- Mais nous devons attendre. Rumlow s'occupe de Captain America. Nous attendons qu'il confirme sa mort.

\- … Il n'y aura pas de rapport ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Rumlow ? C'était qui déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

\- … Captain America ?

\- Ah oui. Dit le médecin.

Il se détourna alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver commençait à chantonner les paroles de cette rengaine.

\- Captain America.

La photographie apparut brusquement dans le champ de vision du mercenaire. Le sursaut qu'il eut fut suivi d'un frisson d'effroi. La chanson avait disparu mais les images du Captain America se superposaient dans son esprit.

\- … Je…

\- Oui ?

\- … Je… hais Captain America.

\- Nous aussi. Répondit le scientifique en lui souriant.

Il se redressa lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il se détourna et marcha quelques pas, décrochant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors que la chanson recommençait à tourner dans sa tête, se mêlant bien sûr à ces phrases incessantes qui n'avaient de cesse d'inonder son cerveau.

Il voulait juste les noyer.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage sauvera l'Amérique ?_

Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt cette chanson lancinante qui ramenait sur les devants les phrases ? Peut-être… mais quand il les chantait, il n'entendait plus la voix pathétique, ni cet allemand, pas les hommes, les femmes et… il y avait une nouvelle voix. Elle ne prononçait qu'une lettre avant d'être noyée par les autres exclamations.

\- _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

\- Winter Soldier !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva ses yeux écarquillés vers le scientifique.

\- L'Agent Rumlow a besoin de vous à Triskelion, au bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Le mercenaire se leva et récupéra son armement pour l'installer, remettant masque et lunettes. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il se tourna vers l'homme pour lui tendre la main.

\- Il n'y a pas d'informations pour vous. Pour le moment. Rejoignez Rumlow et le S.T.R.I.K.E. et si vous avez besoin de documentation, je vous la ferai parvenir.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se détourna et partit à pas rapide vers la porte de la cellule qu'un agent lui ouvrit immédiatement.

µµµ

Brock faisait nerveusement les cent pas en attendant que le Soldat de l'Hiver arrive. Il ne savait pas où était parti le Captain America et il avait envoyé sa couverture en l'air. Sa couverture et celle de ses hommes ! Il n'était pas capable de faire le poids contre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Steve Rogers et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il entendit du bruit et se tourna vivement, braquant son arme. Une main se posa sur son poignet, le lui tordant légèrement. Une main glacée.

\- Lâche-moi. Siffla Brock.

\- … Je suis là.

\- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le relâcha lentement seulement pour sentir une main se jeter dans ses cheveux, un coup dans son ventre puis un mouvement si violent vers le bas qu'il tomba à genoux. Quoi qu'il s'était plutôt agenouillé en cet ordre tacite, ne présentant aucune résistance à son vis-à-vis. Il leva les yeux vers lui sous le couvert de ses lunettes et leva la main pour la poser sur la ceinture de Brock.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu as tardé à venir. J'ai appelé le boss et il veut te voir.

Brock lui attrapa la main et y fourra une clé USB.

\- Avec toi, il sera peut-être plus conciliant. Se moqua Rumlow.

Ou pas mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux vers l'objet informatique.

\- … Est-ce que… je dois _lui_ faire un rapport ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Sourit Brock.

Le mercenaire se releva, se tourna sans un mot de plus et partit rapidement vers la demeure d'Alexander Pierce. Comme toujours, il n'était plus qu'une ombre que personne n'aurait pu saisir même en le voulant.

Courant sur les toits, traversant les jardins avec cette rengaine sempiternelle, il eut tôt fait de rejoindre l'immense villa. Il traversa la pelouse et passa par la porte de derrière, comme souvent. Comme toujours.

Bien qu'il ait vérifié l'absence de la femme de ménage dans les environs, il le refit avant de s'engager dans le salon où Alexander regardait la télévision avec une nervosité palpable. _Trop_ palpable.

\- Je sais quelles nouvelles tu viens m'annoncer.

Le secrétaire se leva et donna une violente baffe au Soldat de l'Hiver qui se campa sur ses jambes. Pourtant, il descendit sur ses genoux, juste après.

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner »_

Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent. La chanson…

\- Je sais que vous avez échoué à la mission. Captain America a survécu !

Il calma ses éclats de voix et respira plus lentement. Renata était là…

\- … Alexander Goodwin… J'ai tué Nick Fury. Défendit mollement le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Tu es ici envoyé en tant qu'homme de S.T.R.I.K.E. n'est-ce pas ?

\- … _Da_ …

\- Alors vous avez échoué.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tendit la clé USB.

\- Ah.

Alexander lui arracha des mains.

\- Viens. Ordonna-t-il.

Il partit vers sa cuisine et son arme se leva pour le suivre. L'homme lui désigna une chaise à la table immaculée. Renata avait déjà lavé ici et elle ne reviendrait pas. Au pire, il le lui signifierait.

\- Assis.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver prit place et leva les yeux vers l'homme.

\- Mets-toi donc à l'aise. Railla ce dernier. Mais sois silencieux et ne bouge pas.

Le mercenaire retira ses lunettes et son masque qu'il posa sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit la bouche mais s'interrompit.

« Sois silencieux ».

Il regarda Alexander repartir. Tout bruit disparut bientôt et son cerveau chercha à se combler lui-même. La chanson du Captain America résonna tout naturellement dans son esprit.

µµµ

Il était déjà très tard. Alexander avait trouvé des solutions, complété des documents, appelé un nombre incalculable de personnes mais il avait enfin réussi à tout arranger. Avec la mort de Nick Fury ce serait plus aisé mais il savait aussi à quel point ils s'étaient trouvés face à différents problèmes. On l'avait rappelé, on le houspillait.

Captain America voulait venger son ami, Captain America voulait encore se battre contre la résistance. Il serait un problème.

Forcément.

Un film pour se détendre, une douche qui terminait le travail et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un dernier verre de lait avant de s'allonger dans son lit douillet.

HYDRA s'occuperait de diriger leur pion le plus habile et Captain America sombrerait. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre son super soldat à lui.

Il entra dans sa cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le Soldat de l'Hiver assis sur la chaise, immobile. Il l'avait oublié…

Il prit du lait puis un verre en songeant qu'il avait le meilleur chien qui existe.

\- Du lait ? Demanda-t-il.

Le mercenaire ne lui répondit même pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il _pouvait_ parler ?

\- Les choses ont changé.

Alexander se versa un verre et but le breuvage en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Tu dois abattre la cible dans les dix heures. Captain America. Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver s'écarquillèrent. Captain America… Il vit le visage volontaire dissimulé sous un casque, le bouclier et la tenue tellement connue. La bannière étoilée.

\- Monsieur Pierce, j'ai oublié mon téléphone.

La femme de ménage apparut dans la cuisine. Le mercenaire tourna le regard vers elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Oh Renata… Si seulement vous aviez frappé.

Alexander attrapa le revolver de son arme vivante et tira sur la femme. Son cri se réverbéra dans la salle puis elle s'effondra.

\- Il faudra que tu règles ça, Winter Soldier.

Il lui tendit son verre.

\- Avale. Ordonna-t-il.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver attrapa le verre et avala les traits blancs.

\- Combien de temps as-tu besoin pour préparer ta mission ? Réponds !

Pierce regarda le cadavre puis revint à son mercenaire.

\- Une demi-heure, Alexander Goodwin.

\- Alors tu as le temps, Winter Soldier.

Celui-ci entendit la chanson cogner plus violemment dans sa tête, comme une protection. Mais elle était vaine puisqu'il se retrouva face à de la chair mise à nu et sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait pas besoin du moindre ordre pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme.

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner »_

\- Winter Soldier…

« B… »

Il imprima un mouvement et continua de fixer son employé alors qu'il entendait des gémissements.


	15. P2 : Ch4 : Et il s'appelle

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 _CHAPITRE IV : Et il s'appelle…_

Elle résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

La chanson.

Il scrutait la rue mais il ne trouvait pas Captain America. Où était son casque, sa bannière étoilée ? Il ne voyait que la jolie rousse qui était aussi sur la liste des personnes à tuer. Et s'il pouvait minimiser tout simplement le nombre d'ennemis…

Qui était cette personne qu'il avait vue dans la voiture ? Un homme à la peau noire. Il l'abattrait… Pas de survivant.

Mais Captain America. Il le haïssait tellement. Il voulait l'éliminer. Il avait… besoin de l'éliminer ? Pas parce que c'était sa mission, certes, en grande partie mais, quelquefois, son image surgissait. Elle était plus forte, plus violente que tout ce qui décantait dans son cerveau.

Cette nuit, il avait dormi. Cette nuit, il l'avait vu… Il avait…

Le bruit des coups de feu lui rappela sa mission. Il ne devait pas la perdre de vue. Il laissa la chanson scander dans sa tête, préférant de loin qu'elle tourne dans son esprit plutôt que d'échouer encore une fois.

Il aurait la peau de Captain America…

Il tira une balle à travers une voiture et entendit le cri de la belle rousse. Black Widow, qu'on lui avait dit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'exterminer. La réduire en bouillie, trouver cette ombre qui s'étendait au-dessus de ses pensées, lui arracher le cœur et les tripes et terminer par ce noir. Ensuite…

Rapport.

Il entendit la voix de Rumlow quelque part et se joua plus fortement la rengaine.

Le coup final.

Quelque chose se jeta devant lui, l'empêchant de mener à bien sa mission. Un mélange de sentiments cogna son cœur et il fonça sur cet homme.

Tiens.

Ce bouclier ? N'était-ce pas…

Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver Captain America, qui avait dû prêter son bouclier à cet inconnu, et attaqua.

Pas de survivant.

Il était fort. Il était tellement puissant. D'habitude, il n'avait besoin de la chanson qu'une seule fois. Au pire, une fois par cible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il résistait ?

Il lui arracha son bouclier. C'était étrange. Tenir le bouclier de Captain America… Il le renvoya avec dégoût et persista à se battre. S'il n'avait plus de munitions, il irait au poing, il avait un couteau, il avait des genoux.

Il voulait chercher autour de lui, il voulait trouver le Capitaine qui hantait chaque seconde de sa vie. Il voulait cracher les paroles qui torturaient son cerveau. Il voulait… Il voulait…

Il sentit une main sur son visage et fut éjecté.

Merde !

Il redressa la tête.

 _Qui échec ou gloire, porte l'espoir de l'Amérique ?_

 _Qui vient prouver qui peut gagner ?_

 _C'EST LE PORTE-BANNIÈRE ÉTOILÉE !_

 _Toujours fidèle et valeureux._

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Sergent Barnes » « Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner » « Captain America » « B… »

\- Bucky ?

Bucky ?

Les paroles… Les paroles…

\- Qui c'est Bucky, bordel ?

Il vit le blond écarquiller les yeux.

\- Langage… Lui dit-il, le souffle haletant.

Une image d'un enfant se projeta dans son esprit. Il le voyait sourire de toutes ses dents et lui tendre la main.

« Moi je m'appelle… »

Il fut projeté au sol par deux pieds, roula sur le sol et se redressa.

Sa tête allait exploser ! Les paroles ?

 _Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure cet homme est vraiment le meilleur._

Non, ce n'était pas ça les paroles. Tant pis.

 _Plein de force, il est prêt à défendre le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu !_

Il arma son revolver. Cet idiot de blond était à découvert. L'occasion idéale.

Un missile explosa, il l'évita et sentit une vibration contre sa cuisse. Un message de Rumlow. Le Soldat de l'Hiver devait battre en retraite.

De toute façon, ses idées étaient complétement embrumées. Il disparut dans les canalisations, courut et se laissa finalement tomber dans les égouts. Le visage de ce blond se rapprochait de lui.

\- _Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac, futé comme un renard ? Comme l'aigle aux ailes qui se déploie_ _nt_ _. Qui fera peur à Adolf et le jettera au placard ?_

Le visage perdurait, ce garçon qui se présentait surgissait derrière mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre son nom.

\- _Il sait pourquoi on se bat. Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ? Ce ne peut que le…_

« Moi, je m'appelle… »

\- _Captain America._

\- Winter Soldier !

Il ne sentit pas les mains sur ses épaules, ne sentit pas qu'on l'obligeait à se relever et à marcher.

\- _Qui va vaincre l'ennemi juré. Chassant les boches à jamais. C'est le…_

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

 _\- Porte-bannière…_

\- Il est fou.

\- _Étoilée…_

µµµ

Les doigts du Soldat de l'Hiver relâchèrent la tenue bleue qui était encore enfermée entre eux quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda le corps s'effondrer à travers le verre droit dans les flots.

« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin »

La phrase résonnait dans son cerveau et éclipsait toutes les autres. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Cette phrase avait une douce mélodie.

Il glissa sur la taule et regarda la rivière.

Il sauta à travers la vitre et atterrit dans l'eau. Le mercenaire nagea jusqu'au corps du blond et il le tira hors des remous, l'installant sur la berge. Il observa son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il essayait d'accomplir sa mission en exterminant Captain America. Rien n'arrêtait ses coups de poings, ses tirs, son couteau. Et petit à petit, l'ombre avait commencé à disparaître.

Il ne savait pas où était Captain America et il devait le trouver. Mais cet inconnu n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Il se pencha sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il entendait sa respiration, sentait son souffle. Son cœur battait sous sa main. Il avait un corps chaud malgré l'eau glacée qui l'avait frappé.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux vers le trou dans le ventre de ce garçon blond. Comment il s'était fait cela ? Ses doigts cybernétiques s'agitèrent puis plongèrent dans les chairs sanglantes. Il dénicha un corps étranger en seulement quelques secondes, l'extirpa et la porta à ses yeux.

C'était à lui.

Comment était-ce arrivé là ? Dans le doute, il l'enfonça dans sa poche, parce qu'il ne voulait laisser aucune preuve, puis se pencha à nouveau sur le corps. Il compressa la plaie et utilisa quelques fragments de la tenue du Captain America pour empêcher l'hémorragie de s'étendre.

\- … Tu survivras, inconnu.

Si Captain America avait disparu, il lui restait une autre partie de sa mission ! Il leva les yeux et regarda le bâtiment à moitié détruit. C'était là qu'était Pierce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se levait et partait vers les ruines en courant. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce soit l'heure du rapport mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Alexander mourir. C'était contre les règles qu'on lui avait encastré dans le cerveau. Juste entre sa haine insoutenable pour le Captain America et les paroles de chansons qui tournoyait habituellement. Maintenant, la phrase de ce blond se frayait un passage, poussant les « _Verpassen Sternenbanner_ » et « Sergent Barnes » ce dernier s'étant d'ailleurs trouver un ami. « Bucky ». De la voix de ce blond.

Qui était Bucky ?!

Le Soldat de l'Hiver courut plus vite. Il contourna la foule de policiers et d'ambulances, passa dans les haies et se projeta vers le ciel à l'aide de quelques arbres. Caché à la vue de la plupart des gens, il tira un grappin et laissa le fil le hisser aussi haut que possible avant de poursuivre son escalade.

Tout était particulier dans sa tête. On lui avait fait apprendre absolument chaque recoin du bâtiment pour la mission mais tout était détruit. Sa tête était comprimée, embuée mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas besoin de chanter. Le visage de ce blond le perturbait mais on lui ferait l'oublier. On lui faisait oublier tant de choses. Mais pas les paroles de la chanson, enfin si, ce passage… Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient exactement ?

Tant pis.

Il continuerait de penser que c'était _« Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure cet homme était vraiment le meilleur_ ». Le meilleur ? Captain America ? Un quart d'heure ? Présomptueux le Capitaine !

Il se figea à mi-chemin d'un escalier à moitié détruit.

« _Verpa- »_

« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin »

Mais qui était ce blondinet ?

La mission !

Il grimpa les marches en courant. Il était toujours perdu mais pas idiot. Il utilisa ses capteurs pour déceler toute trace de chaleur.

À force de grimper, se faufilant entre des gravats, en grimpant d'autre, il finit par déboucher dans une salle d'où émanaient ces ondes chaudes. Il poussa une porte à moitié détruite et enjamba un bureau.

Il entendit un gémissement.

\- Alexander Goodwin ?

Un nouveau gémissement y répondit et il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à le trouver au sol. Du sang tachait sa chemise. Des balles étaient fichées à quelques centimètres, peut-être millimètres, de son cœur.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Win… ter… S… ol… di… er…

Quand il l'aurait ramené, il devrait lui faire un rapport. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire un rapport. Ça aussi, ça restait dans un coin de sa tête. Il préférait garder en mémoire le blond et oublier ça.

\- Win… ter… S… ol… di… er…

La voix de Pierce était encore plus sifflante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il bougea la main, le téléphone à quelques centimètres. Le Soldat de l'Hiver tourna le visage et le fixa. Ça, c'était utile pour la mission. Si la tête de Pierce tombait, deux autres repousseraient. Peut-être des dirigeants plus acceptables.

Qui ne voudraient pas…

« Sergent Barnes »

« Bucky »

« _Verpassen Sternenbanner »_

« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin »

\- _S_ _tra…stno…ye zhe…lani…ye… (1)_

 _\- Niet…_

 _\- Rzha…vy…ye… (1)_

 _\- Pojalouïsta. (2)_

 _\- Sem…nad…tsat'… (1)_

 _\- Niet, pojalouïsta,_ Alexander Goodwin.

Au lieu de le supplier, il aurait pu l'abattre. Mais il pouvait le laisser mourir, par contre, il était incapable de le tuer réellement. C'était son chef. C'était lui qui avait dit ces mots il y avait bien longtemps et qui les répétaient maintenant.

Si sa tête se vidait.

Si…

La phrase du blond était si apaisante. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Alors il suppliait alors que les mots s'ajoutaient l'un après l'autre.

Et il lui répondit.

\- _Gotovy soblyudat'. (1)_

« Prêt » à accomplir ses tâches, en effet.

\- Sau…ve… moi. Ordonna Alexander.

Les doigts cybernétiques s'agitèrent comme ils l'avaient fait avec le blond plus tôt. Il essuya le métal avant de l'enfoncer avec expertise dans les plaies. Il tira les balles et arracha des morceaux de la tenue pour comprimer l'hémorragie. Le Soldat de l'Hiver attrapa un de ses nombreux armements pour analyser le niveau de chaleur qui se propageait hors des veines.

Il était un militaire, un mercenaire, un tueur, une machine de guerre, pas un docteur…

Mais l'ordre était plus fort que tout.

Il compressait.

µµµ

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Dites-nous ! Répondez ! Faites du bruit !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de l'ordre ?

\- Ré… ponds…

\- Ici ! Cria-t-il.

Deux pompiers arrivèrent en courant. Ils virent le sang, le torse nu de Pierce et le Soldat de l'Hiver qui comprimait la plaie.

\- Nous sommes là. Dit l'un des secours en s'empressant de venir.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du mercenaire qui tressauta avant de tenter de lui pousser les mains. Pierce poussa un cri lorsque les paumes de son arme vivante le comprimèrent.

\- Lâ…che… Ordonna-t-il.

\- Nous le prenons en charge. Rassura le second pompier.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les mains. Le premier s'empressa de prendre les choses en main alors que le deuxième appelait du secours. Il reprit la place de son collègue.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le mercenaire fixa son chef qui opina légèrement.

\- Lui… Alexander Goodwin Pierce. Moi…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Le blond, il avait dit…

\- Je m'appelle…

\- Il a l'air sous le choc. Dit le premier pompier.

\- Il s'…

Alexander cracha du sang.

\- Il faut vite le descendre ! Ordonna le second en l'aida à le mettre sur la civière d'appoint qu'ils avaient.

Ils se levèrent et la main du Soldat de l'Hiver se ferma sur un de leur poignet.

\- B… Bucky… Je m'appelle… Bucky…

\- On doit l'emmener rapidement, Bucky. Tu peux marcher ?

C'était mieux lorsque la voix du blond disait « Bucky ».

Il acquiesça.

\- Viens. Le chemin est déblayé, tout est sécurisé.

Sur ces mots, les pompiers emmenèrent leur fardeau. Le brun se leva, la tête dodelinant. Il s'avança vers les escaliers, le souffle court et descendit les marches une à une.

* * *

(1) Le code, en espérant ne pas m'être trompée parce que je me suis faite aidée par google trad…

(2) Pitié ! (sans aide de google trad' mais avec un dictionnaire cette fois alors j'espère que c'est bon… Parce que moi à part dire « santé » et « au revoir » je repasserai en russe.)


	16. P3 : Ch1 : Remonter sur le manège

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE I : Remonter sur le manège_

Steve jeta une carte sur son plateau repas, presque vide, et Sam en lança une autre en souriant, raflant toute la mise. Son journal et le livre qu'il avait apportés étaient encore sur la table, un peu plus loin. Mais franchement, n'était-ce pas mieux de finir le plat de son meilleur ami et de le ratatiner dans une partie de bataille ?

On frappa à la porte et le blondinet leva les yeux.

\- Oui ?

Une infirmière entra dans la salle, lança un long regard langoureux à Steve, fit un sourire doux à Sam et s'avança vers le lit. Elle changea la perfusion et prit rapidement ses constantes, se penchant sur son corps.

\- Vous êtes en progression. Vous vous portez même très bien. Je peux voir vos blessures ?

Sam sourit et s'éloigna en tournant la tête vers son journal. Steve baissa ses couvertures et remonta sa chemise d'hôpital. Ouf, il avait bien mis son caleçon. La femme se pencha sur lui en souriant.

\- Oh. Vous avez déjà bien guéri. On croirait à peine que vous avez été blessé hier.

Steve fut tout gêné. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer que c'était dû au sérum qui coulait dans son sang. Il se sentait déjà prêt à démanteler tout ce qui existait du côté de HYDRA mais, surtout, de retrouver Bucky, où qu'il se terre. Il ne le laisserait pas disparaître à nouveau dans la nature maintenant qu'il pouvait être enfin avec lui !

\- Vous pourrez bientôt partir. Dit-elle avec un petit soupir défaitiste. Vous pouvez quitter votre chambre tant que vous faites attention, par contre. Deux jeunes femmes vous attendent dans le jardin intérieur.

\- Ah ! Merci beaucoup.

Sam attrapa un pantalon et le jeta à son ami, lequel l'enfila sous les couvertures qu'il avait retirées sur lui puis se leva enfin. Son ami se redressa à son tour, s'étirant légèrement, bien content de pouvoir dégourdir ses jambes.

L'infirmière les précéda à l'extérieur, faisant signe aux quelques militaires qui s'assuraient que personne n'abattrait Steve Rogers pendant sa convalescence. Surtout pas le fameux Soldat de l'Hiver qui était toujours en cavale…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la jeune femme ne pousse une porte et qu'ils arrivent dans cette pièce sur éclairée avec de la végétation foisonnante, quelques bancs et une fontaine. Des enfants riaient, des personnes discutaient et la climatisation permettait aux patients de fumer s'ils le désiraient. Sur l'un des nombreux bancs se tenaient deux très jolies filles, l'une avec sa beauté fatale et son charme plus que fou, l'autre plus simple mais tout de même agréable.

Natasha et Sharon.

Steve s'approcha d'elles en souriant. Sa voisine se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, se reprit, rouge, et lui tendit finalement la main. Sam donna un petit coup dans le flanc de son ami, pas du côté où il était blessé, bien sûr. Le blondinet se pencha sur sa collègue, son ancienne collègue, et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

Un silence gêné se plaça entre eux avant que Sam ne les pousse doucement afin qu'ils s'asseyent tous.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Steve. Sourit Black Widow.

\- Merci. Moi aussi, Natasha.

\- On a rendez-vous dans quatre jours au cimetière devant la tombe de Nicholas. Dit-elle. J'aurai ce que tu as demandé…

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Steve.

Sam se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté d'un vieil homme lisant le journal, se concentrant sur l'article des étranges attentats.

\- Agent Carter… Ex-Agent Carter, c'est vraiment sympathique d'être venue rendre visite à Steve. Vous devez être très occupée. Fit Sam.

Il donna un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Elle doit chercher un nouveau travail. Murmura-t-il.

\- Oh… Vous allez postuler à quel endroit, Sharon ? Madame Hill a dit qu'elle irait dans la société Stark, je crois. C'est cela, Natasha ?

La rousse opina.

\- Oh non. Je me vois très mal travailler avec Stark. Rit Sharon. Je pensais me tourner vers… eh bien… l'ONU me semble bien.

\- L'ONU. Fit Steve. Il me semble que tu as dit que Buc… que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait tué souvent des gens de l'ONU, Natasha, non ?

\- Oui. Mais Pierce est mort. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, Steve. Sourit Sharon.

Elle avança sa main vers lui, hésitante. Black Widow lui donna un petit coup pour la pousser à terminer son geste et prendre la main du blondinet.

µµµ

\- Monsieur, nous devons changer le lit et les pansements de votre oncle. Ça peut être gênant. Ce serait bien que vous alliez vous ressourcer dans le jardin intérieur.

L'infirmière échangea un regard avec sa collègue. En plus, ce garçon ne bougeait pas et observait fixement le mur devant lui. Sans un mot.

\- Hm… Monsieur.

\- Winter Soldier !

\- _Da ?_

\- C'est le fils de ma sœur qui a épousé un Russe « Vinter Sholdieur ». Dit Alexander, réalisant son erreur.

Il ajouta quelque chose à voix basse avant de lever les yeux vers son arme vivante.

\- Va dans le jardin intérieur. Il y a un plan à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- _Da_ , Alexander Goodwin.

Il se leva, attrapa son gilet à capuche et sa casquette. Il les enfila avant de sortir de la pièce, il tira la capuche sur son visage, regarda le plan puis sortit en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Pourquoi Alexander avait dit qu'il s'appelait Vinter ? Non, non… Vinter Sholdieur, ça ressemblait à Winter Soldier, son nom de code. Il avait juste essayé d'étouffer les indices.

Parce que son prénom…

Son prénom c'était… Il avait oublié. Le nom que lui avait donné le blondinet. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il fixa ses chaussures, réfléchissant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il passait à côté d'un groupe de quatre personnes riant. Le plus grand, un homme, lui tint d'ailleurs la porte, sans le regarder. Il ne le remercia pas et se glissa dans le jardin intérieur. Il se dirigea vers un banc laissé à l'abandon et enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur son crâne.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ? Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ? Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain de Washington à L.A. ?_

« Sergent Barnes » « _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner_ » « Captain America »

\- _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée !_

« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin »

 _Sa_ voix. Elle le faisait se sentir si bien. Il était tellement ravi qu'il soit toujours dans sa mémoire. Et il redoutait tant que Pierce sorte d'ici, lui efface ses souvenirs…

\- _Elle nous menace, cette guerre qu'il faut gagner demain. Qui donc pendra ces fous qui marchent au pas de l'oie dans Berlin ? Qui entendra cet appel pour l'Amérique ? Qui échec ou gloire, porte l'espoir de l'Amérique ? Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ? C'est le porte-bannière étoilée !_

Son visage était de plus en plus vif. Il le voyait reposant sur la berge, la respiration lente. C'était terriblement étrange parce que tout son corps était agréablement chaud alors que son image s'imposait à lui.

Il entendait le nom.

Bucky ?

Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Ce n'était peut-être pas son nom mais lorsqu'il entendait cette voix le prononcer…

\- _Toujours fidèle et valeureux. Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure, cet homme est vraiment le meilleur. Plein de force, il est prêt à défendre le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu ! Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac, futé comme un renard ? Comme l'aigle aux ailes qui se déploie_ _nt_ _. Qui fera peur à Adolf et le jettera au placard ? Il sait pourquoi on se bat. Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ? Ce ne peut être que le…_

 _-_ Captain America !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver écarquilla les yeux et baissa le regard vers un petit garçon portant un t-shirt de Iron Man.

\- Je suis super fan de Captain America moi aussi ! Mais les paroles…

\- … Tu connais les paroles ?

\- Oui !

Le garçon attrapa des cartes et les brandit devant le mercenaire. Dès qu'il vit le Capitaine dans son costume à prédominante bleue. Ses muscles s'échauffèrent mais pas de la façon agréable d'avant. Là, il n'était plus que haine. Il tendit son bras métallique vers le gamin qui couina et lâcha ses cartes. Le tueur les attrapa et serra son poing dessus. Mais… Ce n'était que du carton.

Pas l'homme de ses cauchemars…

Il relâcha les cartes et les tendit vers le garçon qui les récupéra et les lissa en reniflant.

\- Ce sont les miennes. Couina-t-il. Il me les a signées…

\- … Captain America ?

\- Oui. Mais il est pas là pour toi ! T'es qu'un méchant !

Le petit courut vivement vers sa mère, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda l'enfant. Le méchant, lui ? C'était pourtant Captain America qui était la source de…

Tout.

Il se voyait tomber d'une falaise avec Captain America là-haut qui le regardait. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais c'était bien son costume !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna une voix d'homme.

\- Ce type a fait peur à mon fils ! Protesta une femme au ton haut-perché.

\- Oh… Oui, c'est le neveu d'un riche patient. Il paraît qu'il est un peu attardé. Nous allons le faire rentrer.

Le directeur de l'hôpital s'avança en affichant un sourire.

\- Monsieur. Dit-il. Monsieur… hum… Pierce ?

\- … Pierce ?

\- Ah ! Veuillez rentrer auprès de votre oncle.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Son oncle.

\- Venez… Venez rejoindre votre oncle, Monsieur Pierce. Il veut vous voir.

Les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver s'écarquillèrent plus encore, ses épaules furent secouées mais il se leva. Il retourna vers la chambre. Pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas un rapport.

Pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas un rapport.

Il se passa une nouvelle boucle dans la tête. Pas la chanson. Juste la voix de ce blondinet.


	17. P1 : Ch2 : Et la roue tourne

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE II : Et la roue tourne_

Steve ouvrit sa dernière caisse en soupirant. Il était ravi aussi, bien sûr mais il devait repartir de zéro alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à prendre ses repères. Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il avait dû appeler Dum Dum pour qu'il l'aide avec sa télévision, son lecteur télévisé ou sa radio qui refusaient de fonctionner. Enfin, quand il arrivait à faire fonctionner son téléphone… Il avait encore du mal avec ça aussi…

Mais Sam était là maintenant ! Et il vivait dans la même ville. Il avait même entré son numéro dans son téléphone avec un code spécial que Steve pouvait faire en cas de souci.

\- L'appartement est plus grand. Remarqua Wilson.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Lui dit-il. C'est agréable et…

Le blondinet se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- La vue est magnifique.

\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

Il s'approcha et sourit.

\- On dirait qu'elle ne te plaît pas tant que ça. Est-ce parce que ta voisine a changé, elle aussi ? Ou parce que tu dois te trouver un travail ? Charria gentiment Sam.

Se trouver un travail dans un tel monde… Lui qui connaissait tout ce qui fonctionnait ici mais ne connaissait rien en même temps. Il arrivait à conduire des voitures mais les automatiques le saisissaient. Il préférait encore les motos…

Il se serait bien proposé comme livreur de journaux, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle il courait, mais la dernière fois qu'on lui avait apporté un colis il y avait ce récépicé électronique… Bon, il pouvait apprendre. Mais il apprenait déjà tant.

\- Eyh, fais pas cette tête. Je peux te trouver un travail de mon côté. Les gens seront contents d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un ayant traversé tout ce que tu as traversé.

\- Merci, Sam. Je ne te ferai pas défaut s'ils m'acceptent. Je chercherai un travail pour ne pas rester dépendant de toi.

Son ami lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête ! Je fais ça seulement parce que je veux te venir en aide. Tu ne m'es redevable de rien. À moins que tu aies une carte de personne âgée qui me soit utile dans les files ?

Steve rit et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en retour, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, mon ami. Mais je tiens vraiment à ne pas te gêner. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très au point. Je travaillais pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ils m'appelaient quand je devais me présenter, payaient mes frais… C'était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Je n'avais à me préoccuper de rien et maintenant, je me sens bien bête. J'ai encore du mal pour tout. Et tu l'acceptes, je te suis redevable.

Vraiment.

Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité pour tout. Mais ils n'étaient amis que depuis deux semaines. Et si leur amitié s'était forgée rapidement, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour tout. Il ne savait pas s'il accepterait… tout ça.

Il voyait des homosexuels à la télévision mais tout lui rappelait que c'était mal. Il se souvenait comme il se cachait avec Bucky, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait traverser parce qu'il l'aimait.

Et si Sam le haïssait pour ça ?

\- Ne te tracasse pas. Je t'aiderais. Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'ai l'habitude d'aider les vétérans, mais je devrais m'en sortir. Rit-il. Et on te trouvera un travail qui t'irait. Tu es intelligent, plein de choses t'iront. Et puis, de toute façon, on doit encore chasser HYDRA et…

Sam regarda vers les informations affichées au mur.

\- Retrouver Bucky…

Tournant la tête vers Steve, il lui trouva l'air triste. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et sourit.

\- On ira voir Sharon.

Steve sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Ça me ferait très plaisir !

Sam se sentit un peu rassuré. Ce serait au moins une chose qui pourrait se faciliter dans la vie de son ami. Il comptait bien le voir sourire pleinement bientôt.

µµµ

Alexander terminait de boutonner sa veste alors qu'une infirmière s'assurait que tout irait bien. Elle se tenait derrière le fauteuil roulant, attendant que l'homme s'y installe. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ferma la valise avec les affaires tel qu'on lui avait ordonné et il la souleva, le regard perdu dans le vague sous la visière de sa casquette.

\- On peut y aller, Monsieur Pierce ?

\- Oui.

\- N'oubliez pas de bien manger, d'éviter la viande rouge et les alcools, de faire un peu de sport mais doucement et de vous reposer beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers le mercenaire.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-elle vers lui.

Il la dévisagea.

\- Oui. Je lui répéterai sinon. Il est… lent.

L'infirmière eut un sourire gêné puis elle poussa le siège vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Le Soldat de l'Hiver suivit tout naturellement, marchant lentement. Il demeurait silencieux. Cette qualité que Pierce lui appréciait par-dessus tout.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de la porte et l'homme se leva. Son arme vivante s'approcha immédiatement pour le soutenir. Parce que ça faisait partie de l'ordre de tout à l'heure. « Occupe-toi de moi et de mes affaires ». Alors il le faisait…

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Pierce ?

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup. Je vous appellerai en cas de soucis. Ah ! Je vois déjà notre chauffeur. Allons-y. Somma-t-il au mercenaire.

Celui-ci le guida, sans un mot, vers la voiture d'où un homme s'empressa de sortir. Il prit délicatement leur chef des bras du Soldat de l'Hiver et l'aida à s'asseoir à l'arrière de la façon la plus confortable qui soit. Il murmura à son oreille puis se redressa. Le tueur à gage regarda autour de lui et lorsque l'homme voulut repartir vers le volant pour conduire, la main cybernétique se ferma sur son épaule.

La langue du type passa sur ses lèvres puis il se pencha à l'oreille du mercenaire qui ne le fixait même pas.

\- Hail HYDRA. Chuchota-t-il.

Le mercenaire entendit la voix du blondinet tourner dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et relâcha l'homme dont il perçut le soupir soulagé. Il se glissa dans la voiture auprès de son chef, posant la valise au fond et ferma la portière. Ça ne tarda pas avant que le véhicule ne démarre.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regarda derrière lui, écoutant les mots du blondinet puis la chanson du Captain America résonner dans sa tête. Le mélange était parfait. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était vraiment ces petits mots.

« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin, Bucky. »

Il voulait _tellement_ être Bucky.

\- Alexander Goodwin.

L'homme reposait la tête contre le dossier derrière lui et libéra un grognement.

\- … Où va-t-on ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Au cas où.

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna le fauteuil entre eux. Le Soldat de l'Hiver déglutit difficilement.

Il devait lui demander.

\- Mais tu as de nouvelles directives.

\- Alexander Goodwin ?

\- Tu seras apprêté à ma protection personnelle à longueur de journée. Et si je te donne une autre mission ce sera à toi de t'assurer que je suis protégé. Même si le S.H.I.E.L.D. s'est effondré, Captain America est toujours là puisque tu as échoué ta mission. S'il apprend que je suis en vie, il cherchera à me tuer.

La respiration du mercenaire s'accéléra à la mention du Captain America. Il se repassa la voix du blondinet.

\- … Je reste… ici ? … Comme ça ?

\- Oui. Répondit Alexander.

Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Ses lèvres se soulevaient comme ce n'était jamais arrivé. Son cœur était d'ailleurs léger, si léger. La voix continuerait de hanter ses pensées. Elle était tellement agréable…

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour regarder l'homme à l'avant. Il était concentré sur la route. Le Soldat de l'Hiver glissa alors ses doigts entre les deux sièges et découvrit une cavité. Il souleva à peine l'assise, extirpant des revolvers et couteaux qu'il cacha.

\- Une dernière chose, Winter Soldier.

Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, vérifiant discrètement la présence de balles.

\- J'attends un rapport, oui.

\- _Da_ , Alexander Goodwin.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se réveilla en sursaut dans son canapé où il était extrêmement mal mis. Il se redressa, la sueur coulant sur son visage et il remit ses cheveux en arrière. Il se leva, jeta un regard vers Alexander qui dormait dans son lit et fit le tour des fenêtres. Rien à déclarer.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'appui de fenêtre et pressa son crâne contre le mur.

Encore ce cauchemar. Celui où Captain America… Un frisson le secoua alors que des images se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Lui tombant de la falaise avec l'homme au-dessus de lui lui dansant dans une étrange tenue autour de l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique lui dont les images se mélangeaient et puis les coups. Et puis…

 _\- Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

 ** _Deux mois plus tard_**

\- Captain ?

L'interpellé sauta sur le sol et roula pour amortir le choc. Sam atterrit à côté de lui, le souffle court.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

Il entendit du bruit dans son oreille et se rappela l'émetteur-récepteur. Il avait toujours du mal avec ça…

\- Le Sénateur est mort. Lui dit Natasha.

\- Le Sénateur est mort. Répéta Steve.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais tu sais que même si on le trouvait…

Le blondinet eut encore l'envie folle de lui dire à quel point il aimait Bucky. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à le souffler. Ça faisait pourtant trois mois qu'ils étaient amis à présent. Trois mois !

Et pourtant…

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Il est dans le bâtiment dans la cinquième rue. Je peux le toucher.

\- Non ! Je m'en charge, Natasha ! Répondit Steve.

Sam serra légèrement les dents mais acquiesça. Son ami pouvait peut-être bien faire quelque chose. Et au mieux, ils arrêteraient le Soldat de l'Hiver…

µµµ

Justement, le Soldat de l'Hiver courait sur les toits, partant en direction du centre-ville. D'accord, il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais il espérait bien pouvoir l'utiliser à profit pour disparaître plus facilement ensuite. Au milieu de la cohue…

Il courut encore plus vite, sauta par-dessus une dent creuse et continua sa course.

Une main se ferma sur son poignet et il tourna la tête, se figeant.


	18. P3 : Ch3 : Sous le masque

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE III : Sous le masque_

\- Tu es là.

\- … Qui es-tu ?

\- Ils ont encore effacé ton petit cerveau. Grogna-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tempe.

\- Brock Rumlow…

Le masque noir se pressa contre son front.

\- Hail HYDRA. Chuchota-t-il.

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit le souffle du Soldat de l'Hiver s'accélérer.

\- Hail HYDRA.

Il détourna la tête et regarda au loin. Son souffle s'accéléra encore plus. La bannière étoilée du Captain America. Il arracha son revolver à sa taille et brandit l'arme vers lui. Le héros courait droit en sa direction. S'il pressait sur sa gâchette.  
Il libéra la munition.

Le bouclier se leva et fit ricocher la balle.

\- Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. Répliqua Brock.

Il lui déroba le fusil et tira en salve. Le Soldat de l'Hiver attrapa sa mitraillette l'arma et tira, les yeux écarquillés sous ses lunettes. Il voulait tellement qu'il meure.  
Le bouclier arrêta chacune des balles.  
La respiration du mercenaire s'agita encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'éliminer. Il allait revenir. Il reviendrait forcément.  
\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_ Fredonna-t-il pour se calmer.  
\- Non.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit une main sur sa bouche. Il tourna le regard vers Brock qui le tira en arrière. Son souffle coupé se perdit dans sa bouche alors qu'ils tombaient rudement au sol.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le battre.  
\- … C'est ma mission.  
\- Tu l'as échouée. Lui souffla-t-il.  
\- … Ma mission.  
Brock le poussa vers une bouche d'égout. Le Soldat de l'Hiver grogna.  
\- Descend là-dedans ou j'enclenche ton code. Siffla Rumlow. Pierce raconte que tu tiens à ta mémoire maintenant. Je pourrais te l'effacer.  
« Je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin, Bucky ».  
Le mercenaire se laissa tomber dans la bouche. Il se réceptionna dans l'eau qui explosa en gerbe. Il se déplaça de deux pas au moment où il vit Brock tomber à son tour. Il fut collé au mur juste après que son « collègue » ne l'ait saisi à la gorge. Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait pas besoin de ça.  
Ou peut-être un peu.  
Quand il voyait le Captain America… Il voulait tellement le tuer…  
\- Alors c'est vrai ?  
Brock murmurait tout près de son oreille à travers son masque.  
\- Ta mémoire est vraiment si importante ?  
\- … Que veux-tu ? Murmura le Soldat de l'Hiver en retour.  
L'homme ne répondit pas, il y avait du bruit en haut. Quelqu'un marchant sur la bouche d'égout. Alors ils bloquèrent leur respiration en même temps.  
\- Bucky ?!  
Bucky ?  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver écarquilla les yeux. La voix du blondinet.  
Il pouvait être Bucky ! Il avait même pris son nom !  
Il fit une clé de bras à Rumlow, lui donna un coup violent et l'éjecta dans l'eau immonde. Il se lança sur l'échelle et y grimpa. Un ray de lumière lui frappa le visage. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le casque du Capitaine. Il attrapa son revolver et le braqua vers lui.  
\- Bucky !  
Cette voix. Est-ce que la lumière…  
\- _Zhelaniye_ ! (1)  
Le torse du Soldat de l'Hiver se souleva et s'abaissa violemment. Sur qui devait-il tirer ? Captain America, si c'était bien lui, ou Brock Rumlow qui lui avait attrapé la cheville et murmurait ces mots. Ceux qui pouvaient lui faire perdre le blond.  
Il tira sur l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Entendit la balle résonner contre de la taule et se tourna d'un seul coup vers Brock qui sourit, sous son masque, en entendant les mots qui prouvaient qu'il aurait main basse sur lui.  
\- On rentre.  
Brock désarma une grenade et la jeta sur Captain America. Il attrapa la main tendue de son collègue et il s'éloigna vivement avec le Soldat de l'Hiver alors qu'une explosion retentissait.  
µµµ

Steve toussa alors que son bouclier brûlait contre ses doigts. Il se pencha par-dessus la canalisation, prêt à sauter mais il entendit des coups de feu. Il hésita une seconde mais lorsqu'il voulut bondir dans le trou, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit Sam qui secouait la tête.  
\- Ils sont deux, on ne s'en sortira jamais là-dedans.  
\- On doit les laisser ?! On doit laisser ce type pouvoir commettre d'autres crimes et Bucky…  
\- On ne pourra rien contre eux là-dedans. La prochaine fois, Steve.  
\- C'était étrange… Je suis sûr qu' _il_ allait venir. Puis il lui a dit des choses. Je crois que c'était du russe…  
\- Viens, Steve. La prochaine fois. Lui jura Sam.  
Le blondinet se laissa redresser mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait été si proche de le voir revenir depuis…  
À ce moment-là, il était prêt à mourir pour apaiser Bucky mais il aurait dû se battre pour le garder avec lui. Il avait laissé filer sa chance.  
Il se haïssait…  
µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna et sentit l'eau battre son flanc. Il chercha son masque, ses lunettes et les enfila comme une protection. Les mots essayaient de sortir de sa bouche mais il n'y arriva pas.  
Alors il fredonna la rengaine pendant deux longues minutes, regardant Brock remettre son propre masque, dissimulant son visage à moitié détruit.  
\- … Ma mémoire.  
\- Tss. Si elle t'est si précieuse, garde-la.  
Brock se pencha sur lui et le saisit par ses cheveux poisseux pour le redresser.  
\- Tant que tu l'as, ta mémoire, je peux l'utiliser contre toi. Et tu finiras par me supplier de trouver le moyen de te l'arracher.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver ferma les yeux. Le visage du blondinet s'imprima sur ses paupières et il put se permettre un sourire sous le couvert de son masque. Non. Il se battrait ardemment pour conserver ce visage dans son esprit. Il se battrait plus que tout pour garder cette étincelle de joie et de lumière. Entendre sa voix, voir son visage…  
Il fredonna la chanson et se revit dans sa tenue de travesti, dansant pour Captain America. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent.  
La neige tomba devant ses yeux. Il jura d'ailleurs qu'il avait froid, lui, le Soldat de l'Hiver puis il vit le blondinet lui mettre un manteau sur les épaules, faisant disparaître Captain America. Et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte qui avait l'air _si_ douce, _si_ incroyable.  
« Je t'aime, Bucky.  
\- Je t'aime, S… »  
\- Winter Soldier, bouge-toi au lieu de chanter cette chanson !  
La réalité se rappela à lui. Il était dans un égout horrible.  
Mon Dieu… Il voulait tellement être Bucky… Il aurait tout donné pour juste pouvoir être lui quelques secondes…  
µµµ

Alexander se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle s'ouvrait. Les deux hommes qui étaient dans sa chambre pivotèrent également, dressant leurs revolvers vers l'intrus.  
\- Déclinez votre identité. Exigea celui de droite.  
Son identité ? Il s'appelait… La voix du blondinet résonna dans la tête de l'homme tenu en joue.  
\- Bucky.  
\- Bucky. Répéta celui à gauche.  
Un rire parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce. L'homme de droite tira. Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva son bras cybernétique d'une telle façon que la balle ricocha et s'enfonça dans l'œil du tireur. Il hurla en mettant sa main sur son visage. L'autre arma son pistolet mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, son poignet fut brisé et il reçut un coup si violent dans le ventre qu'il cracha du sang.  
Le mercenaire tira son propre revolver personnalisé, donna un coup de pied dans celui de l'homme recroquevillé pour l'envoyer vers Pierce et le pointa sur le type de gauche.  
\- Pitié.  
\- Ça suffit, Winter Soldier.  
\- _Da,_ Alexander Goodwin.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver rangea son arme et s'avança vers le secrétaire qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Brock qui entrait à son tour et ferma derrière lui.  
\- A-t-il complété sa mission ?  
\- Oui. Mais Rogers et sa bande se sont ramenés.  
Alexander regarda les hommes roulés sur le sol.  
\- Nous devrons aller ailleurs. Remarqua-t-il. Tu as encore fait des tiennes, Winter Soldier. Tu ne t'appelles pas Bucky.  
Il leva la main.  
\- … Mais c'est comme ça que cet homme…  
La baffe le cogna violemment. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se recula et regarda les deux hommes. L'un des deux pleurait, non ?  
Il s'en moquait…  
Il se repassa la chanson dans sa tête, comme s'il avait peur que la baffe lui ait arraché le blondinet. Et si la rengaine faisait ressurgir des images sombres, les séquences sur le blondinet…  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne remarqua pas que Brock s'était approché d'Alexander pour lui parler. Mais il se moquait tout simplement qu'ils discutent. Il ne voyait même pas les deux qui couinaient au sol.  
\- Winter Soldier !  
Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Alexander.  
\- _Da,_ Alexander Goodwin ?  
L'ancien secrétaire jeta un œil aux victimes puis fit un signe. Ils devaient rester discrets juste au cas où on ne pouvait faire confiance à ces gens. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le suivit dans la salle de bain et regarda son patron s'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes alors que Brock fermait la porte derrière lui.  
\- … Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
Alexander ricana.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, Winter Soldier. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais sur ce fameux blond.  
Le mercenaire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
\- … Je l'ai blessé par balle mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. … Il est vivant. … Il est très grand et très musclé. … À en croire son langage, son visage et ses intonations c'est un homme né dans les années dix. Quinze… seize peut-être.  
Il déglutit difficilement alors que les deux hommes se jetaient un regard rapide.  
Parce que la suite était particulière.  
\- … Sa voix est chaude, douce et rassurante. … Il a la peau douce et son corps est chaud. … Il doit avoir… trente ans, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Il est né dans les années quinze…  
Il sentit son corps se lever et se baisser violemment.  
\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_ Marmonna-t-il nerveusement. … Il m'appelle Bucky.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver avala encore plus difficilement.  
\- _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_ … Il m'a dit…  
\- Quoi d'autre ? Ordonna Alexander.  
\- … Rien…  
\- Et tu veux connaître son nom ? Railla Brock.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna rapidement vers lui, le regard brûlant de désir sous les lunettes qu'il n'avait pas ôtées.  
Rumlow se moqua de plus belle. Il le voyait s'illuminer entièrement. Un mercenaire qui avait des sentiments, c'était bien leur veine !  
Mercenaire qui s'approcha de lui, l'attrapant de sa main cybernétique.  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
Il serra si fort que Brock sentit la poigne à travers les plaques métalliques qui protégeaient et couvraient son corps. Son « collègue » sentit une vague de frayeur car il avait parlé si vite et avec un tel ton.  
\- Winter Soldier.  
Le secrétaire claqua des doigts et désigna le sol devant lui. La main du Soldat de l'Hiver se resserra sur Rumlow.

\- Maintenant !  
Déglutissant, le mercenaire le relâcha et vint se laisser tomber à genoux devant Pierce qui se pencha sur lui.  
\- Il s'appelle Steven Grant Rogers.  
\- Vous l'incitez à faire son truc bizarre. Grogna Brock.  
\- Quel « truc bizarre » ?  
\- … Steven Grant Rogers… Répéta le Soldat de l'Hiver, souriant sous son masque.  
\- Dire le prénom et le second nom. Il fait ça tout le temps avec vous.  
Alexander rit en mettant sa main sur la tête de son arme vivante.  
\- Ce n'est jamais qu'une marque de politesse. On utilise le prénom et le patronyme, le nom du père.  
Il caressa les cheveux bruns.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers…  
\- J'ai été bien surpris qu'il te témoigne du respect. Se moqua-t-il. Mais j'avoue que tu es mon second meilleur homme à ce jour.  
Il tira le masque du Soldat de l'Hiver qui leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Je pense que tu peux me remercier.

* * *

(1) Toujours le code.


	19. P3 : Ch4 : Steven Grant Rogers

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE IV : Steven Grant Rogers_

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard_**  
Steve était assis dans un café à quelques pas de l'immeuble où il travaillait toujours avec Sam. Il était d'ailleurs censé prendre un café avec lui, en toute amitié, quoiqu'ils s'étaient vus hier pour regarder les _Rocky_ mais son ami avait insisté…  
Il fut alors des plus surpris de découvrir Sharon, souriante, mais portant une tenue qui sortait de ses habitudes. Elle était ravissante dedans, vraiment.  
\- Steve. Sourit-elle.  
\- Sharon. J'ignorais que vous étiez ici.  
Il se leva et lui tendit la main alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Elle rougit et lui serra la main.  
\- Vous vouliez que je vous fasse la bise ? Demanda le blondinet, un peu gêné.  
\- J'aurais apprécié.  
Il lui posa alors un baiser sur la joue.  
\- Merci.  
Elle ajusta son sac.  
\- Wilson m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et m'a demandé de venir vous tenir compagnie…  
\- Vraiment ? Asseyez-vous, je vous paierai ce que vous voulez.  
Elle sourit en prenant place alors que Steve, qui appelait le serveur, était très intrigué. C'était pourtant Sam qui avait insisté pour ce café. Histoire de parler en « terrain neutre » ce qui lui avait déjà semblé bizarre mais il pouvait succomber aux frasques de son ami.  
\- Comment se passe le travail ?  
\- Très bien. J'ai eu un peu peur à cause des derniers attentats. Mais tout va bien.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- C'est toujours le même tireur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui. On n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Mais j'y travaille activement. Certifia Steve.  
Il se sentit un peu étrange de parler de Bucky avec Sharon. Il le faisait tout le temps avec Sam, mais c'était différent. Il l'aidait à le rechercher. Et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit…  
Il sourit au serveur lorsqu'il arriva et laissa naturellement Sharon prendre un chocolat chaud avant de demander un café au lait.  
\- Comment se passent les choses chez vous ? Interrogea Steve.  
Elle sourit un peu plus avant de lui répondre. De là, la discussion sauta de travail en travail, d'inconfort en confort, de joies et d'un million d'autres sujets. Entre temps, ils avaient eu le temps de recommander.  
Mais alors que Sharon lui parlait d'une armoire qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déplacer, car trop lourde, il y eut des cris. Des explosions.  
\- Qu'est-ce ?  
Elle plongea sa main dans son sac à main comme pour attraper son arme à feu, ayant oublié qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Steve était aussi désœuvré qu'elle. Il n'avait rien ! Mais si c'était Bucky…  
Un grand écran relayait des images filmées par une caméra près de la zone d'attaque. L'image tremblait mais on voyait… deux personnes se battre ? L'un d'eux portait un masque noir et argenté, était imposant et avait un panel d'armes dont il tirait plein parti.  
Et cet autre était…  
Bucky.  
Simplement Bucky.  
Il devait absolument y aller.  
\- Sharon, faites attention. Allez chercher Sam, s'il vous plaît. Il a peut-être ce qu'il faut.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, entre stupeur et désarroi. Mais elle opina puis partit vers le bâtiment en courant.  
Steve savait que c'était de la folie mais il partit en courant vers la zone de combat. Il attrapa un couvercle de poubelle au passage. Ce n'était pas son bon vieux bouclier mais c'était mieux que rien.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tira une salve de balles vers Brock, sauta en arrière et roula sur le sol pour minimiser la chute. Il bougea son bras cybernétique qui avait été légèrement heurté puis recula en courant.  
Les gens se poussaient en criant alors que Rumlow répondait grâce à sa mitraillette. Le mercenaire se cacha derrière un immeuble, dégaina une grenade, la dégoupilla et la jeta directement vers la foule.  
Les hurlements s'ajoutèrent aux autres. De la poussière et de la taule s'élevèrent dans des crissements épouvantables.  
Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue de son « collègue » le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna violemment et se figea. Devant lui se tenait un blondinet, brandissant un couvercle de poubelle. Ça renvoyait un million d'image dans sa tête et il n'arrivait à en saisir aucune. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal.  
Il porta sa main à sa tête.  
\- Bucky !  
Bucky…  
Il tourna la tête en entendant une détonation, écarquilla les yeux et repoussa violemment le blondinet, l'expulsant de la trajectoire. Une explosion retentit, les jetant tous deux au sol. Le brun retira son masque pour cracher du sang.  
\- Bucky !  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit une main sur son épaule et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du blondinet.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers ?  
Captain America fut frappé par cette appellation. Ça faisait combien de temps depuis que l'homme de sa vie ne l'avait plus appelé de la sorte ? Comment réagir alors que le brun le regardait… comme ça !  
Ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir, de désir, de peur et de désarroi.  
Steve vit une grenade arriver et il se releva d'un coup, l'attrapa et…  
Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle allait lui exploser dans la main. Sans son bouclier en vibranium.  
\- Steve !  
La grenade était sur le point d'exploser et il ne pouvait la jeter nulle part. L'aplatir de son corps, peut-être ?  
On la lui arracha des mains et il la vit partir en poudre. Presqu'en poudre avant qu'une onde de choc ne le repousse violemment. Sonné, l'ouïe minimisée, il regarda ce qui était intervenu.  
Qui.  
Il sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il voyait Bucky allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant un peu de son bras. Il se précipita sur lui en jetant son bouclier. Surtout lorsqu'une main amicale, et basanée, lui donna un autre plus adaptée.  
\- C'est le Soldat de l'Hiver ? Questionna Sharon, un revolver en main.  
Elle observa les environs sans trouver d'autres coupables potentiels que celui allongé sur le sol.  
\- Oui. Il a essayé de détruire la grenade. … Il se battait avec quelqu'un.  
Il scruta les environs.  
\- Je ne vois rien… Si ce n'est la police, des gens dévastés… Répondit Sam.  
\- Ils prennent bien les choses en charge, on dirait. Commenta doucement Sharon.  
Wilson acquiesça à peine.  
Steve regardait tristement Bucky, inconscient. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant du sang. Mais il n'y en avait pas, heureusement.

µµµ

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Tout se passe comme prévu. Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans le moindre risque ? Questionna Crossbones.  
\- Bien sûr que ça l'est.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentait sa tête extrêmement lourde. Il bougea légèrement le menton et grogna. Il sentait son bras de chair engourdi. L'autre était… Il refusait de remuer même un peu ! En fait, c'était la même chose pour l'autre. Et ses jambes…  
Son torse se souleva et s'éleva brusquement.  
Mince.  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Il n'était pas dans les sous-sols d'HYDRA ? Sa mémoire… Ou était-ce encore un petit jeu de Pierce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il préférait ? la seconde option… Vraiment.  
Il devait se calmer. Se calmer…  
\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ? Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_  
Son ventre lui faisait mal, il avait la nausée.  
Et les phrases qui virevoltaient dans sa tête ajoutaient une migraine abominable.  
\- _Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain, portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain de Washington à L.A ?_ _  
_Il entendit du mouvement mais ne se redressa pas. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait aucun repère.  
La personne rejoignit la pièce d'à côté où du café chauffait dans une cafetière. Il eut un petit rire et secoua la personne qui s'était assoupie à côté.  
\- Steve. Tu t'es endormi.  
Il grogna en se frottant la tête.  
\- Mince… J'avais fermé les yeux une seconde.  
\- Calme-toi, tu es resté éveillé presqu'une journée. Par contre, quelqu'un s'est réveillé.  
\- Bucky !  
Steve se leva d'un seul coup, manqua de tomber et fila dans le salon, Sam sur ses talons.  
\- _Qui échec ou gloire, porte l'espoir de l'Amérique ?_  
\- Il s'est réveillé en chantant. Chuchota Sam.  
\- _Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ?_  
\- Oh… Souffla Steve, surpris. _  
\- C'est le porte-bannière étoilée._  
\- C'est la chanson… C'est celle des Stevettes… Chuchota le Capitaine.  
Devait-il bondir de joie ? Bucky regardait dans le vide. Il était tellement ailleurs.  
\- _Toujours fidèle et valeureux._  
\- Les Stevettes ?  
\- Propagande pour Captain America.  
\- _Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure, cet homme est vraiment le meilleur._  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
Steve rougit comme jamais.  
\- _Plein de force, il est prêt à défendre le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu._  
\- C'est dans la chanson ? Demanda Sam. Eh bien. Propagande. Lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup.  
\- Ce n'est pas…  
\- _Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac, futé comme un renard ?_  
\- Toi qui ne supporte pas le mauvais langage. Rit Wilson.  
Ça n'aidait pas Steve à être moins rouge.  
\- _Comme l'aigle aux ailes qui se déploient. Qui fera peur à Adolf et le jettera au placard ?_  
\- Arrête. Marmonna le blondinet en s'avançant.  
Sam essayait de calmer son rire mais voir son ami s'approcher d'un dangereux criminel aidait bien !  
\- _Il sait pourquoi on se bat. Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ? Ce ne peut être que…_  
\- Bucky ?  
Le brun écarquilla les yeux et les releva. Il vit le blondinet s'abaisser pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers… Chuchota-t-il.  
Il tira sur ses bras, le torse se levant et s'abaissant. Il était enfin devant lui. Il pouvait être Bucky.  
Il opina vivement.  
Pitié, qu'il veuille bien le choisir comme Bucky. Que son image, que sa présence restent à jamais gravées en lui.  
Une chose lui revint en mémoire. Il ne l'avait pas fait à l'époque. Il se souvenait l'avoir regretté. Des regrets qui avaient rongé sa folie sans qu'il le sache.  
Il donna un autre coup sur ses bras. Le blondinet tourna la tête légèrement vers l'autre homme.  
\- Ne le détache pas. Lui dit le basané.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver, plutôt Bucky vu qu'il avait réussi à l'arracher, en profita pour se pencher vers lui.  
\- Steve ! Cria Sam.  
Une impulsion ordonna au mercenaire de réparer ce qui le rongeait insidieusement et il colla ses lèvres contre celles du blondinet, sentant la vie se glisser en lui comme un vivifiant et exaltant coup de fouet.


	20. P3 : Ch5 : Après le baiser

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE V : Après le baiser_

* * *

\- Hum… Steve ?  
Entendant son nom, Captain America se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu au baiser de Bucky. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait répondu au baiser de l'homme de ses rêves _devant_ Sam. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y répondait puisque chaque mouvement de ses lèvres torrides contre les siennes envoyait des décharges dans son corps. Deux ans et trois mois sans avoir goûté à ça.  
Il aurait tellement voulu le savourer plus longtemps.  
\- Hum… Euh…  
Steve savait qu'il devait s'expliquer alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement de Bucky. Lequel le regarda avec des yeux perdus, impatients et… comblés ?  
\- Eh bien… Les méthodes de déstabilisation d'HYDRA sont particulières. Se moqua Sam.  
\- Oui… Euh…  
Le blondinet se redressa et s'éloigna encore un peu. La respiration du Soldat de l'Hiver s'accéléra.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers. … Je suis… Bucky. Dit-il en opinant vivement.  
Steve brûlait d'envie de le croire, de le serrer dans ses bras, de… Tout. C'était lui ! C'était tellement l'homme qu'il aimait. Son visage, sa voix, son baiser. Mais c'était vrai que la panique qui vibrait dans son ton, ses yeux qui vibraient d'inquiétude…  
Et il ne l'appelait pas comme avant.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le blondinet.  
\- … Bucky.  
\- Bucky comment ?  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver ouvrit la bouche et fut incapable de répondre.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers. … Je…  
Il respirait de plus en plus vite, incapable de répondre à cette question.  
\- Prouve-nous que tu es Bucky. Quoi que ce soit… Dis ce qui te vient à l'esprit.  
Il lança un regard vers Sam qui haussa les épaules. Si on lui prouvait que cet homme n'était pas dangereux, il se rangerait encore plus du côté de son ami. Mais, de toute façon, c'était déjà le cas.  
Le mercenaire avala de l'air et écarquilla les yeux.  
\- … Je portais cette robe…  
Steve rougit de plus belle alors que Sam pouffait derrière lui.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi il te fait de l'effet.  
Le blondinet devint entièrement cramoisi.  
\- … Il faisait froid. … Tu m'as donné ton manteau. … Il était… chaud et confortable. C'était…  
« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner ?_ »  
\- … Juste après…  
« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner ? »_  
Et pourquoi il était à genoux devant lui. Dans cette tenue. Celle des danseuses de Captain America. _  
\- Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_ … Après…  
Steve sentit que ça lui faisait vraiment du mal. Il brûlait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là dans la base de l'HYDRA mais, de toute façon, ça ne lui prouverait rien. Pas plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Personne ne pouvait savoir que son Bucky avait été en robe chez l'ennemi, surtout parce qu'ils étaient tous morts, si ce n'était eux et ses amis. Et pourquoi ils auraient parlé de ça ?  
\- Je te crois. Tu es Bucky.  
\- Mais on a besoin de savoir un peu plus de choses. Dit Sam en s'avançant.  
Steve le regarda mais acquiesça.  
Il hésitait à se rapprocher pour effleurer la joue du brun mais il y avait son ami. Certes, il les avait vus s'embrasser mais le geste venait de Bucky. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.  
\- Steve disait que tu te battais avec un type. Qui c'était ?  
\- … Steve ?  
\- C'est moi, Bucky. Tu te souviens ?  
Le brun le dévisagea, écarquillant encore plus les yeux.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers.  
\- Oui. Tu m'appelais Steve.  
\- Steve…  
Wilson s'avança et s'accroupit près d'eux.  
\- Deux choses. Je ne veux pas que tu me roules de pelle et ensuite, je m'appelle Sam.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver lâcha le blondinet du regard quelques secondes pour dévisager Falcon puis revint à Steve. Il pouvait le regarder de tout son saoul et il refusait de perdre une seule miette de ce spectacle.  
\- Si tu réponds à nos questions, on te libérera et tu pourras faire plein de papouilles à Steve.  
\- Sam ! Rougit Captain America.  
\- Ben quoi ? Il en meurt d'envie.  
Le blondinet regarda l'homme de sa vie qui l'observait toujours avec ce mélange d'admiration, de joie et d'une flopée d'autres sentiments qui le rendaient tristement pitoyable. Lui aussi, il en mourrait d'envie.  
\- C'est comme Sam a dit. Réponds à ses questions, s'il te plaît.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux une misérable seconde.  
\- … Un collègue.  
\- Un collègue dans quoi ? Questionna Falcon.  
Ils connaissaient la réponse, ils devaient en avoir la confirmation.  
\- … HYDRA.  
\- HYDRA est toujours actif ? Demanda Steve.  
\- … Oui. Diminué, mais actif.  
\- Nous voulons le démanteler.  
Le mercenaire opina distraitement.  
\- Tu te battais contre ton collègue pour ça ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- … Je ne peux pas répondre.  
\- On ne lui aura certainement pas donné d'informations importantes. Surtout qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui a essayé de le récupérer. Releva Sam.  
Il soupira.  
\- Ok. Dernière question « Bucky ». Dit-il. Tu veux faire plein de papouilles à Steve ?  
Bien sûr, le Soldat de l'Hiver acquiesça.  
\- Sam !  
\- Ben quoi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même.  
Il se releva et commença à défaire les liens, commençant par ceux qui retenaient le ventre et les jambes du tueur à gage.  
Steve regardait de son meilleur ami à Bucky, désemparé. Tant de ses réactions à lui que celles qui surviendraient de son amant. Il agissait tellement bizarrement.  
\- Te le dire… On ne dit pas ce genre de choses. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- En l'an quarante peut-être, mais t'es au vingt-et-unième siècle mon pote. Et j'aurais arrêté de m'acharner à te mettre avec Sharon. La pauvre avait beaucoup d'espoir.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elle était là hi…  
Les lèvres de Bucky se collèrent à celles de Captain America avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. La chaleur de ses lèvres le figeait à nouveau sur place.  
\- Ça va Steve ? Je lâche le deuxième bras du fauve ?  
Le super soldat perçut la langue contre ses lèvres, se glissant doucement entre elles.  
Il ne pouvait pas…  
\- A… Attends, Bucky. Dit-il en s'éloignant.  
Il hocha la tête vers Sam qui libéra entièrement le brun, lui permettant de cercler ses bras autour du corps de Rogers, se pressant contre lui. Sa tête était vraiment confuse mais il était juste enchanté d'être contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Steve ? Je vous laisse, ta sangsue et toi ?

\- Tu peux aller te reposer, je t'appellerai en cas de soucis.

\- Hésite surtout pas.

Il attrapa son sac avec ses ailes à l'intérieur puis partit vers la porte.

\- Protège-toi, Steve.

Le blondinet rougit de plus belle et écouta la porte se fermer. Ses doigts passèrent dans les mèches brunes et longues avec un léger pincement au cœur. Le temps s'était écoulé pour lui aussi.

Dans quelles circonstances ?

Il libéra ses cheveux pour effleurer le bras cybernétique. Comment c'était arrivé ?

Il avait vraiment un million de questions à lui poser et il ne savait pas comment et par où commencer.

\- Est-ce que… tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- … Non.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers lui.

\- … Je ne veux aller nulle part.

\- HYDRA ne risque pas de revenir ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

Il secoua la tête.

\- … Je ne sais rien. … Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir. … Tout ce que je sais… c'est que je t'aime… mais je ne connais ton nom que depuis quelques jours.

Steve le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'entends parler et je sais que c'est mon Bucky.

\- … Je veux tellement l'être.

\- Tu l'es.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- … Je suis l'arme d'HYDRA. Je dois tuer qui, où et quand HYDRA le souhaite.

Il serra sa main sur la cuisse de Steve.

\- … Une arme ne doit pas savoir. … Ils m'ont tout pris.

Steve appuya la tête contre la sienne. HYDRA… il avait une telle haine pour eux. Ce n'était plus un seul mois de torture qu'ils lui avaient imposées.

\- … J'avais peur qu'ils te prennent toi. … Depuis que j'ai vu ton visage et entendu ta voix… revu ton visage et réentendu ta voix, se rectifia-t-il, ils sont en moi. Avec… ces autres choses… … Cette

chanson.

\- La chanson de propagande.

\- … Je ne sais pas. … Elle me calme.

Steve baissa légèrement la tête, collant son front au sien.

\- Je peux te jurer que c'est une part de ton passé. Il reviendra. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais je suis avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin, Bucky.

Le cœur du mercenaire battit plus vite, son ventre se souleva et s'abaissa violemment et il posa ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il ne put contenir un

frémissement de plaisir en réalisant que la phrase ne se jouait pas toute seule dans son esprit. Il était vraiment là.

\- Alors… tu veux que je fasse à manger ou quoi que ce soit ?

\- … Je veux…

Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent, comme si la question était la plus compliquée qu'on lui ait posée.

\- … Je veux…

Il secoua la tête et serra Steve contre lui.

\- Viens.

Le blondinet lui défit à peine sa prise pour le faire se lever. Il le tira doucement vers le fauteuil qui était juste à quelques pas. Il s'y assit, entraîna le Soldat de l'Hiver à côté de lui et lui tendit

les bras. Le mercenaire ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et le prit en retour, se serrant contre son torse tout en le pressant contre le sien.

Ce sentiment de vie qui le saisissait était simplement indescriptible.

\- Je t'aime, Bucky.

\- Je t'aime… Steve.

Le super soldat sourit et l'embrassa, provoquant le contact comme il aurait dû le faire toutes les fois avant au lieu de laisser son unique amour le faire.


	21. P3 : Ch 6 : Solitude

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour les corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE VI : Solitude_

Steve regarda sa montre et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il rencontra le visage rieur de son meilleur ami.

\- Il ne s'est pas passé plus de quinze secondes depuis que tu as regardé l'heure. Ça ne marche pas comme ça pour faire passer le temps.

\- Désolé. Dit nerveusement le Capitaine.

\- On dirait un papa tout angois… Non, mauvaise métaphore. Ou tu es quelqu'un de très bizarre, Steve Rogers ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne parle pas de ça ici, s'il te plaît.

Falcon haussa les épaules mais comprenait. Déjà à cause des années où Captain America avait vécu mais surtout parce qu'il avait grandement conscience qu'il y avait toujours de la discrimination pour les homosexuels. Comme il se faisait insulter de « black », « sale négro », « bamboula » et autres noms d'oiseaux qui lui échappaient.

\- Tu as peur à quel sujet, exactement ? Le grand H ou…

\- Un peu des deux. Répondit Steve. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait fouiller, mais j'ai tout de même caché les informations importantes.

Il se frotta le crâne. Il espérait tellement que Bucky puisse retrouver la mémoire. Pas qu'hier ça n'avait pas été doux et tendre. Sa voix était celle de l'être aimé, sa façon de parler y était proche et quelques mots pouvaient parfois encore plus le ramener. Ils avaient même rit en songeant aux boulettes de papier qu'il mettait dans ses chaussures pour se grandir.

Et comment parler du sentiment indéfectible lorsqu'il s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de son Bucky, de l'homme qu'il aimait, de… son âme sœur.

Se réveiller à son côté, se lever pour lui préparer à manger… tout ça c'était comme si l'appartement dont ils parlaient à l'époque trouvait enfin son but. Mais il manquait des pans de mémoire à Bucky, il mettait toujours un moment à lui répondre et il se remettait régulièrement à l'appeler « Steven Grant Rogers » lorsqu'il ne se mettait pas soudainement à chanter.

L'homme qu'il aimait l'inquiétait. Et il voulait tout faire pour lui. Trouver des informations sur HYDRA était encore plus important à présent. Peut-être que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il pourrait l'aider à redevenir normal…

\- Steve ?

La main de Sam se pressa sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- On prend une pizza à midi et on rentre manger chez toi. Ok ? Il faut absolument qu'il goûte ça !

\- Sam…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me tirer une petite larme ?

\- Je suis juste content que tu sois mon ami. Et que tu acceptes… ça. Je ne l'ai pas dit à beaucoup de monde… À… Peggy Carter, en fait. Hormis elle, seul le Colonel Chester Phillips le savait mais il l'avait découvert à cause d'un homme qui voulait une chance avec Bucky.

Steve parla encore plus bas. Des gens commençaient à rentrer et certains les saluaient. Surtout Sam qui était un véritable soutien pour eux tous.

\- Et toi qui l'as découvert…

\- Je comprends, Steve. Mais oublie pas qu'à l'avenir, tu peux tout me dire.

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Même tu sais quoi.

Le Capitaine rougit de plus belle.

\- On… On ne parle pas de ce genre… de choses. Dit-il nerveusement.

\- Je t'adore comme ça.

Son ami lui tapota le dos en souriant.

\- Et… n'embête pas… n'embête pas Bucky avec ça… On… On n'a rien fait.

\- C'est mignon.

Steve était vraiment gêné de parler de ça avec son ami, encore plus dans ces couloirs. Il finit par grommeler un mot ou deux que Sam ne comprit pas avant de se déplacer vers la salle où il travaillait, discutant avec les gens ayant perdu des amis à la guerre, ayant été déstabilisés, ceux sortis de coma suite à la rage des combats. Des choses qu'il connaissait.

\- Langage ! Lança Sam.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal. Lui répondit Steve avec un sourire.

Son ami leva son pouce puis partit dans son propre secteur. On avait besoin de lui.

µµµ

Steve ouvrit la porte principale de l'immeuble et la tint à Sam qui portait les deux cartons de pizza. Il en avait expressément choisi deux que même son ami n'avait pas encore goûtées. Celle au saumon et celle jambon-œuf. Du pur vingt-et-unième siècle. De quoi mettre en avant les bons points de sa génération et faire saliver son ami. Et peut-être son… le petit copain de son ami !

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers comme d'habitude, saluèrent les voisins qui connaissaient tant le blondinet que Wilson puis arrivèrent enfin au palier du quatrième étage. La porte s'ouvrit justement sur Madame Connely.

\- Bonjour. Saluèrent les amis de concert.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis là jusque treize heures et demie si vous avez besoin d'aide. Dit immédiatement le Capitaine à sa vieille voisine.

\- Toujours aussi adorable. Lui dit-elle.

Elle partit vers l'escalier alors que Sam souriait, retenant un pouffement.

\- Arrête. Lui dit le blondinet.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je peux jamais m'empêcher de penser que tu as peut-être dragué cette fille un jour. Se moqua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Eh bien j'en doute, et tu le sais.

\- Oui, oui. Les filles ne voulaient pas de toi. Mais tu as pu la draguer !

Alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se fermait, la vieille femme leur lança :

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de bruit dans votre appartement.

Et le sas claqua.

Beaucoup de bruit ? Steve ouvrit immédiatement la porte avec inquiétude. Il trouva des affaires renversées sur le sol, des vêtements éparpillés. Comme si on était venu le cambrioler !

\- Bucky ?! Appela-t-il, mort d'inquiétude.

Pas de réponse.

\- Bucky ?!

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver marmonnait en boucle la chanson, serrant sa tête alors qu'il était à genoux. Ses rotules lui faisaient mal à force de son mouvement de balancier. Il tremblait, ses frissons roulant sur son échine.

Captain America…

Il le voyait, il sentait sa main sur son épaule, il…

 _\- Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ?_

\- Bucky !

Il eut un sursaut en sentant les mains puissantes sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers lui, tremblant d'autant plus, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche.

\- Bucky, c'est moi, Steve.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue puis baissa les yeux vers les morceaux de vêtements à prédominantes bleues qui étaient étendus sur le sol.

\- Bucky…

Steve resserra ses bras autour de son aimé qu'il pressa contre son torse puis attrapa un bout de la matière en kevlar renforcée, issue des premières inventions de Howard Stark. Il le pressa entre ses doigts.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il posa un baiser sur la tempe du brun pour le détendre.

\- … C'est Captain America… Il…

Le mercenaire se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Steve fronça les sourcils mais le berça tendrement.

\- Il… Il était là. … Dans le placard…

Il trembla en désignant le placard puis désigna les restes du costume.

Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam qui avait posé les pizzas sur la table basse et qui les dévisageait avec stupeur.

\- Il a cru…

Le Capitaine aida son compagnon à se lever et vint l'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- C'est fini, Bucky, c'est fini. Je suis là.

\- … Oui. … J'ai…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver déglutit difficilement.

\- … J'ai voulu le tuer. Mais… Il… il était… Ce n'était que son costume… Je ne sais pas où il est…

Steve posa un baiser sur son front et le resserra contre lui.

\- Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Steven Grant…

\- Oui. Souffla le super soldat.

\- Tu as mis un sacré bordel ici. Dit Sam. C'était pour fuir Captain America ?

Bucky dévisagea Falcon avant d'opiner lentement. Steve ne manqua pas de voir son ami froncer les sourcils.

\- On peut parler ?

Wilson se leva, ouvrit les deux cartons de pizza et les désigna au Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Prends une part de chaque, mange. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Le regard du mercenaire se tourna vers les parts et ses mains s'étendirent de concert pour saisir un morceau des deux pizzas. Sam le vit clairement les fixer avant de mettre les morceaux en bouche en même temps. Spectacle qui échappa à Steve, déjà partit dans la cuisine. Entre autre parce qu'il se doutait de la réaction de son compagnon.

\- Steve !

\- Il a eu peur. Je rangerai tout et… je demanderai à Hill un nouveau costume.

\- Que tu ne pourras pas garder ici. Captain America a l'air de le déranger vraiment beaucoup alors qu'il t'adore.

\- HYDRA l'a torturé. Ils passaient les clips de propagande en boucle. Ça, des tortures, quelques autres évènements et…

Steve déglutit difficilement parce qu'il n'avait pas la force d'en dire plus. Il revoyait quand il avait libéré Bucky de leurs griffes, il voyait ses crises, ses peurs, ses réactions déraisonnées et il savait qu'il en était la source.

\- Tu le vois comme un monstre mais HYDRA…

Sam leva la main.

\- Il a un problème, Steve. Je crois qu'il souffre de stress post-traumatique.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu travailles avec ce genre de personnes ou…

\- Entre autre. Je le vois. Il y a d'autres choses ? N'importe quoi ?

\- Il faisait des cauchemars, il évitait le sujet, on se disputait et puis… Il hait profondément Captain America. Il avait l'air de vraiment nous séparer mais ça a l'air pire maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce je dois faire, Sam.

Falcon lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui dire qui tu es. Tu passerais à côté des papouilles. Dit-il avec une once d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Steve sourit à peine à la pique.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Si c'est ça… Quand c'était entièrement mon Bucky, le laisser seul était envisageable mais maintenant. J'ai trop peur pour lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de s'expliquer exactement.

\- C'est normal. Il a beaucoup changé.

\- Non… Non, c'est Bucky.

Sam pressa son épaule avec un faible sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas l'emmener à l'extérieur pour quoi que ce soit. Mais tu peux difficilement rester ici à t'occuper de lui. À moins que tu n'aies prévu quelque chose pour te faire de l'argent.

\- Apprends-moi. Supplia Steve. Je ne peux et ne veux pas le laisser.

Il regarda vers le salon.

\- Je le ferai. Et on s'arrangera pour que je garde l'œil sur lui pendant que tu fais quelques heures. Encouragea Sam.

Il désigna l'encadrement de la porte d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Je travaillerai avec lui sans te faire payer un seul centime. Ça lui fera du bien. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

\- Je sais. J'ai de la chance aussi. Allez ! Allons rejoindre Bucky avant qu'il n'ait tout dévoré.

Il partit vers le salon sans un mot de plus et se rapprocha du brun à côté duquel il se laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas pris plus de pizza. Steve les rejoignit et hésita une seule seconde avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son petit ami. Le marmonnement qu'il relâchait était clair : la chanson de propagande.

Steve tendit son bras à Bucky qui se pressa immédiatement contre lui. Sa respiration se calma ce qui poussa le blond à oublier légèrement la présence de Sam. Soudainement, ça le gênait moins de s'afficher.

\- Tends ta main Steve. Somma Wilson.

Le blond l'eut à peine fait qu'il se retrouva avec une part de pizza en main.

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr.

Il regarda le chaos qui s'était étendu. Il devrait ranger ça aussi. Se penchant vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il entendit sa voix alors qu'il chantonnait la rengaine. Il l'aimait cette voix. Alors il l'écouta.

Les problèmes pouvaient rester ce qu'ils étaient maintenant : des problèmes.


	22. P3 : Ch 7 : D'Ouest en Est

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE VII : D'Ouest en Est_

Assis à un bout du fauteuil, Steve jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Bucky qui se tenait à l'opposée. Il hésitait. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Il en mourait d'envie. Comme chaque jour depuis une semaine. Mais il voulait aussi le laisser respirer. Ou était-ce à cause de l'émission qu'ils regardaient ?

Steve ne savait pas trop ce que son compagnon en pensait. Personnellement, il aurait bien éteint mais si son partenaire appréciait. Lui était tout bonnement gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil au boîtier des DVDs de _I Love Lucy_ envoyé par son cher ami Dum Dum Dugan. Une personne à qui il n'avait pas parlé du retour de Bucky, d'ailleurs. Seuls Sam et Sharon savaient et il se sentait vraiment mal de toutes ces cachoteries.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le brun et sourit légèrement. Il se sentait ml à l'aise en voyant ces épisodes mais son amour ne marmonnait pas la chanson. Il supposait tout naturellement que cette émission lui faisait du bien.

Il se pencha un peu vers le Soldat de l'Hiver et étendit la main.

Bucky sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone de Steve résonner. Il jeta un regard vers lui.

\- Désolé. C'est…

Il vit la main cybernétique serrée sur l'accoudoir et préféra retenir la phrase qui voulait jaillir de ses lèvres.

\- Travail. J'arrive.

Oui, il haïssait vraiment le fait de faire autant de cachoteries.

Pourtant, il se leva et s'éloigna du canapé, sentant le regard bleu, brûlant et frais de l'homme qu'il aimait le suivre.

\- Allô ?

\- Captain, c'est Stark. On a besoin de toi à Los Angeles, un bâtiment d'HYDRA et une horde de créatures symbiotiques. Un de mes jets est en route pour t'amener.

\- D'accord. Vous avez besoin de Sam, je dois passer par chez lui chercher mes affaires ?

\- Sam ? Falcon ? Oui, on prend. Je connais son adresse, JARVIS guidera le jet là-bas.

\- J'arrive.

Steve raccrocha immédiatement et se tourna vers Bucky qui le fixait toujours. Il attrapa ses clés et alla chercher son manteau.

\- Je dois y aller. On a besoin de moi… C'est une mission. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerais. I manger dans les placards et le frigo, sers-toi comme tu veux. Ça va pour toi, le micro-onde, la cuisinière électrique…

Il se sentait honteux de le lui demander un peu comme s'il était un idiot mais il n'avait jamais vu Bucky interagir avec la technologie du vingt-et-unième siècle. Basiquement, il le suivait presque partout et le laissait tout faire, plongé dans son étrange catatonie.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Peut-être demain ou… après-demain.

Il attrapa une vieille souche de course et écrivit dessus.

\- Je te note mon numéro de téléphone s'il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas si je saurai me déplacer mais… je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver battit des paupières et se leva pour venir vers lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Le blondinet fut surpris. Il ramassa le papier qu'il avait posé dans l'entrée et le tendit à son compagnon. Lequel le prit entre ses doigts sans le regarder et s'approcher de lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui.

Steve referma la porte autant que possible alors que les lèvres du brun se collaient aux siennes. Il savoura son goût juste indescriptible et caressa sa joue. Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était habitué à être grand mais le plaisir d'égaler la taille de son Bucky était plus vivifiant que tout. Il se souvenait encore comme il devait se plier en deux pour l'embrasser, ou que son amant devait le prendre dans ses bras, sur ses genoux. Quoique cette dernière chose ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Mais pour le dos de son aimé, il était déjà grimpé sur un escabeau.

Le Capitaine sourit en sentant la langue de Bucky taquiner ses lèvres. S'il courait, il arriverait chez Sam assez tôt de toute façon. Alors il entrouvrit sa bouche, s'ouvrant à son amour et appréciant leur échange si intime.

Enfin, pas si intime. Mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour plus et, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas le temps. Si ça devait être la première fois de la nouvelle mémoire de Bucky, il souhaitait _tellement_ que ce soit aussi unique que leur première fois.

Lorsque le souffle manqua, Steve éloigna légèrement ses lèvres et pressa son front contre celui de son tendre aimé, souriant tendrement en l'entendant respirer, quoiqu'un peu fort.

\- … Au revoir… Steve.

Le cœur du Capitaine bondit dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ce surnom. C'était si rare qu'il le prononce de son propre gré. Il ne put se retenir et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser plus court alors qu'il le resserrait contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- … Je t'aime.

\- N'hésite pas. Je dois y aller.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, se rassasiant à ses lèvres avant de le repousser tout doucement pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. Bucky agita la main.

\- … Au revoir Steve. Je t'aime, Steve…

Il battit des paupières, contrôla sa respiration comme il le pouvait puis ferma la porte. Il se tourna et regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent bien sûr sur la télévision qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de tout ce temps. Déjà chez HYDRA la question se posait mais rester sur le qui-vive pour s'occuper de Pierce était déjà une bonne chose.

Surtout que son chef lui trouvait toujours des occupations. Quoiqu'il finissait toujours par fixer le mur en attendant.

Il se dirigea vers le divan pour s'adonner à cette occupation lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de cent fois plus intéressant. Une photographie qui représentait un type ressemblait à lui, quoique plus vivant, les cheveux courts et un autre qui était presque comme Steve, quoique plus chétif.

Ça devait être une photographie d'eux.

Il s'en approcha, la prit prudemment comme s'il craignait de la casser et retourna dans le fauteuil et la fixa.

C'était cent fois, non mille fois mieux, que regarder le mur.

µµµ

\- Tu l'as laissé seul ?

Le jet de Stark bougeait tout seul ce qui laissait tout le temps possible à Sam de scruter les nuages qui filaient presque vingt fois à la vitesse du son. Tout pour ne pas voir que son meilleur ami se déshabillait à quelques pas de lui. Même si voir tout filer comme ça sous ses yeux lui rappelait que la dernière fois qu'un avion avait dépassé cette vitesse, il s'était lamentablement crashé.

Mais celui-ci était une construction Stark et c'était rassurant, non ? Au pire, il avait des ailes et il supposait que Steve pouvait survivre à ça. Ou pas. Et il hésitait franchement à prendre les paris, là maintenant.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? On pouvait avoir besoin de toi.

\- On _a_ besoin de moi ! Il n'était pas obligé de dire oui ! Protesta Wilson. C'est bon, je peux tourner la tête ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui.

Son ami se tourna vers lui alors que le Capitaine terminait de monter son haut sur ses épaules tendues.

\- Tu voulais que je demande à Sharon ? Elle doit être occupée.

\- Puis ça ne se fait pas trop. Lui dit Sam.

\- Euh…

\- Mon Dieu ! C'est vrai que tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes. Pouffa Falcon.

Steve manqua de tomber lorsque le jet arma sa descente. Il tendit la main pour s'accrocher alors que Sam retenait un nouveau rire. Les roues se déployèrent dans une zone déserte et la navette s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Ça ne se fait juste pas de laisser une femme avec son rival. L'inverse est vrai. Décréta Wilson alors qu'ils partaient vers la sortie.

\- De quoi ?

Steve eut un sursaut et attacha son casque.

\- J'apprends des choses à Steve sur les femmes. Lança Sam à l'adresse de Natasha. Il n'est pas très doué. Ajouta-t-il en tirant les joues de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise. Il embrasse étrangement. Titilla-t-elle.

\- Je n'embrasse pas étrangement. Protesta Steve.

Il entendit le bruit des réacteurs d'Iron Man et vit son ami se poser.

\- Personne n'a envie de tester pour répondre.

\- J'ai testé. Dit Natasha.

\- Alors tout le monde va s'en remettre à elle. Tu embrasses mal, Captain, désolé pour toi. Si j'arrive à débloquer un peu de temps, je t'apprendrais. Dit Tony en ouvrant son masque.

Le blondinet était rouge et ne savait plus quoi dire alors que Sam était mort de rire à côté de lui.

\- Qui… Qui est là ? Questionna Rogers pour changer de sujet de discussion.

Il ne comptait absolument pas protester en disant que Bucky trouvait qu'il embrassait bien ! Pour un million de raisons ! … Et parce que c'était avec Bucky qu'il avait appris à embrasser alors ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

\- Hawkeye est là-haut. Répondit Tony en désignant un immeuble. On a pas pu ramener le Hulk et Thor est à Asgard. Mais on a mon Rhodey, il aide Hawkeye. Ce qu'on veut, c'est exterminer ces créatures, atteindre leur base et récupérer des informations. Si on peut avoir un coup d'avance pour HYDRA.

Natasha se tourna vers Iron Man.

\- Il faudra que tu me déposes.

\- Si les deux autres peuvent les distraire.

\- Oui, Stark.

Les amis eurent un bref hochement de tête l'un vers l'autre, enfilèrent rapidement leurs émetteurs/récepteurs et ils se séparèrent. L'un en volant tandis qu'il ajustait ses lunettes d'aviation, l'autre en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ils s'engagèrent à peine dans la ville qu'ils purent voir l'horreur qui s'étendait. Des habitations lésées, des créatures qui s'infiltraient partout, des gens courant ou rampant, pleurant, avec des membres sanguinolents. Pourtant, ils étaient comme à moitié évacués alors que des dépouilles symbiotiques reposaient de toutes parts.

Ses collègues avaient fait de l'excellent boulot. Il aurait voulu s'en vouloir d'avoir tant traîné si, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Sam avec ce dernier, le jet de Stark n'arrivait pas justement.

Mais ils étaient là ! Ils comptaient bien réparer leurs torts, défendre la ville…

Il donnait des coups de bouclier à toutes les étranges créatures lorsqu'une mystérieuse flèche ne les abattait pas juste avant. Il entendait le bruit des réacteurs d'Iron Man, il voyait des créatures tomber lorsqu'une personne ailée ne surgissait pas pour protéger quelqu'un.

Steve arracha des flèches aux cadavres et les fourra à sa ceinture. Il renvoya une créature au sol grâce à un coup bien calibré sur le crâne d'une bête dont l'intérieur explosa. Il eut une nausée en voyant cet amas de… il n'arrivait pas trop à identifier cette gelée et il ne tenait pas à le faire.

\- Captain !

Le blondinet sortit les hampes et les dressa, les plumes vers le haut. On les lui arracha d'un coup alors qu'un vent frais balayait son visage.

\- Merci. Résonna la voix de Barton.

\- De rien.

Il courut vers le centre qui laissait couler toutes les créatures. Il devait déconcentrer l'attention de ces immondes bêtes.

Il se jeta au milieu d'elles, les cognant avec vigueur. Tellement de vigueur qu'il en envoya certaines éclater sur les différents murs. De temps en temps, il récupérait une flèche ou l'autre pour Hawkeye.

\- Captain ?!

L'homme leva son bouclier, s'accroupissant. Sam utilisa cette impulsion pour se redresser d'une mauvaise chute et il était reparti dans les airs, abattant, réduisant en miettes tout ce qu'il pouvait.

µµµ

Steve jeta des filets de… il ne voulait toujours pas savoir ce que c'était. Il en avait sur tout le corps et là, immédiatement, il rêvait uniquement d'une douche.

Enfin, pas tout à fait uniquement.

Essoufflé, il se tourna vers Hawkeye qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. D'un coup sec, il récupéra sa flèche-grappin, la mit dans son carquois puis tendit la main vers Steve qui lui rendit celles qu'il avait machinalement récoltées.

\- Merci quinze.

\- De rien.

\- J'ai ouvert la voie. Leur dit Sam dans le récepteur. Venez nous rejoindre ! On dirait qu'ils ont sorti le gros gibier !

\- On arrive ! Répondit Steve en cassant la porte d'un coup de pied puissant.

La fenêtre coulissa dans un affreux grincement qui fit lever les yeux du Soldat de l'Hiver. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois entourant la si précieuse photographie.

\- Steven Grant Rogers ?

\- Je pensais que la politesse aurait été Steven Grant. Ce n'est pas impoli ?

Le souffle du mercenaire s'accéléra immédiatement.

\- Brock Rumlow…

Le bras armé d'HYDRA se leva de son fauteuil en serrant le cliché contre son cœur. Là encore, comme si c'était sa vie elle-même qui en dépendait. La seule source qui lui permettait d'être sûr qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier le nom du blondinet.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers… C'est son nom…

\- Je sais. Tout le monde l'appelle Steve.

L'homme s'abaissa sous la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte et s'engagea dans l'appartement. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva immédiatement.

\- Sors. D'ici. Tu n'es pas invité dans la maison de Steven Grant Rogers. Siffla-t-il.

Brock approcha son pied du sol et il reçut un violent coup de pied sur le ventre qui l'aurait probablement éjecté sur le sol s'il ne s'était pas retenu à l'appui de fenêtre.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver posa doucement le cadre puis sortit de l'appartement. Il fixa Crossbones et s'accroupit. Sa main cybernétique s'agita avant de se tendre vers lui pour l'attraper. Il le saisit au col et le souleva afin de le poser à côté de lui bien qu'il se déplaça légèrement pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

\- Eh bien. Il a fait de toi un bon chien de garde. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas compliqué de l'éloigner de son petit animal. Lui dit Brock en se penchant vers lui.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers est parti à cause du travail… mais je peux l'appeler… Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Ce n'était pas le ton de quelqu'un qui donnait des informations, pas le ton de quelqu'un qui en avait besoin… Juste le ton de quelqu'un qui récitait un fait comme pour s'assurer de son authenticité.

\- Oui. Mais il est à Los Angeles. Il ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Alors tu peux sortir…

Il se pencha encore plus sur lui, alors qu'ils étaient dangereusement perchés sur le demi mètre de pierre dure.

\- Tu… dois sortir. Sourit Brock.

Certes le mercenaire ne pouvait pas le voir mais ça s'entendait tellement dans sa voix que même lui pouvait le percevoir.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que j'utilise ton code, Winter Soldier ?

La frayeur battit violemment son corps. Dès qu'on parlait du code, il redoutait les ordres, de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour lui. De perdre simplement le blondinet, son nom, son visage, tout. Il oubliait tout le temps ce surnom. Il le lui répétait pourtant tout le temps. C'était presque son prénom.

C'était…

« Sergent Barnes ? » Non. « _Verpassen Sternenbanner_ » Non, non, surtout pas. « Captain America » Plutôt celui qu'il détestait. « Je t'aime S… » le surnom. Le surnom était mort dans son esprit…

\- … Je viens. Répondit le Soldat de l'Hiver.


	23. P3 : Ch8 : Histoire de baiser

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE VIII : Histoire de baiser_

Steve courait à l'avant d'Hawkeye, Rhodey et Falcon, ce dernier collé au sol tant qu'ils seraient dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment appartenant sans nul doute à HYDRA. Ces choses qui grouillaient sur le sol et qui étaient fréquemment abattues par un pied, un poing, un bouclier ou une flèche…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Soupira Sam.

\- Bonne question. Répondit Steve.

\- Stark dit que ce sont des créatures symbiotiques.

Il essuya son pied sur le sol.

\- On dirait qu'il y a des fibres… Plante ou ordinateur.

\- Je ne peux pas donner mon avis. Fit le blondinet.

\- Non. Mais tu peux dire si ça n'a pas l'air d'une plante à moins que tu n'aies peur de vomir ton dîner. Titilla immédiatement son ami.

Steve répondit par un sourire gêné alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

\- Natasha ? Appela Barton.

\- On a presque tout. Vous avez dégagé la voie ?

\- Oui. Tu doutais de nous ? On est les meilleurs ! Je propose qu'on aille manger dans un petit restaurant. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Iron Man. Je ne paie pas.

\- Moi non plus. Lança Sam.

\- Surtout pas moi ! Se précipita Rhodey.

\- De même. Répondit Hawkeye en tirant une flèche.

Elle se plaça juste derrière une armoire et grâce à un dispositif qui éclata suffisamment pour la faire tomber et s'écraser sur une foule de monstre.

\- Les jolies filles comme moi ne paient pas. Enchaîna Black Widow avec un ton velouté exagéré. On dirait que Steve a encore oublié comment on joue à ce jeu.

\- Comment ?

Il sauta sur le bois, jeta son bouclier qui trancha ses étranges bêtes et se tourna vers Sam.

\- C'est le jeu. Le dernier qui n'a pas refusé doit le faire.

\- Ah oui… Je préfère quand Thor est là.

\- La dernière fois, il l'avait dit avant toi Captain ! Rappela Tony. On a les informations. Si vous n'avez pas fini d'ouvrir la voie, je m'en charge.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, ils entendirent le bruit des projecteurs d'Iron Man puis de l'énergie fut expulsée, un bruit retentit à leurs oreilles et ils eurent à peine le temps de se les boucher.

Enfin, Tony apparut devant eux, posant Natasha à côté de Barton.

\- Stark, tu as plus d'argent que moi, tu ne veux pas payer ?

\- J'ai été le premier à dire non. C'est le jeu mon grand. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas l'âge physique pour qu'on compatisse avec toi et se cotisse. Ça commence à te faire beaucoup de défauts mon cher, on dira que tu embrasses bien. Mais juste devant les filles.

Steve ouvrit la bouche mais Tony avait déjà décollé, s'étant éloigné de quelques pas.

\- Tu veux gagner de vitesse ? Tu y arriveras, ça ?

\- Choppe-le, Steve. Lança Sam.

Le super soldat se mit au niveau de son ami.

\- Des enfants. Soupira Natasha en serrant la clé USB dans sa main.

\- Trois, deux, un… PARTEZ ! Cria Wilson.

\- Ouaip, tu l'as dit. Mais je vais les battre. Lui répondit Barton.

Et il partit en courant sans plus attendre. La rousse soupira avec un petit sourire. Elle glissa les informations dans sa tenue avant de courir vers Sam, lui tendant les bras.

\- Je te porte ?

\- Vas-y.

Il l'attrapa et décolla sans plus attendre, poussant à War Machine à les imiter.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver regardait toujours nerveusement derrière lui alors qu'il courrait sur les toits, passaient par des rigoles et des arrières-cours. Personne ne pouvait le remarquer, même quand il traversait les différents jardins.

Mais son geste bien trop répété ne passait pas inaperçu.

Du tout.

Brock se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils étaient sur l'arrête d'un toit brun et croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- … Je ne me souviens pas…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- … Comment rentrer chez…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma nerveusement. Son nom. Son nom…

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_ Steven Grant Rogers.

\- Je te ramènerais. Je sais où il habite.

\- … Contre quoi ? Questionna le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Brock éclata d'un rire qui se calma rapidement.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Viens.

\- … Oui, Brock Rumlow.

µµµ

Encore une fois, c'est une fenêtre que Crossbones ouvrit et non une porte. Il se glissa dans la pièce et lança un coup d'œil au Soldat de l'Hiver qui suivait sans la moindre surprise. Le mercenaire avisa la pièce, prenant conscience de tout ce qui y était avant de s'avancer vers l'homme qui se tenait debout devant le lit, à côté d'un vieux secrétaire en bois d'érable.

\- … Alexander Goodwin.

\- Bonjour, Winter Soldier.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher ce qui arriva immédiatement.

L'ancien homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a l'air toujours pareil.

\- J'en serais seul juge.

Il tendit la main.

\- Donne la patte. S'amusa Brock.

\- Exactement : donne-moi la main, Winter Soldier.

Le mercenaire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui donna la main sans réfléchir.

\- Assis.

Le brun le regarda, entrouvrit les lèvres et s'assit à même le sol, tirant sa main pour la garder dans la sienne.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

\- … Vous, Alexander Goodwin.

\- Qui est notre maître suprême.

\- … Le grand Red Skull, connu sous le nom de Johann Schmidt dont les idéaux étaient si splendides et la chute a entraîné la perte de l'Allemagne dans une domination qui lui revenait de droit.

\- Notre devise ?

\- … Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux.

\- Ça a l'air parfait. Debout. Ordonna Pierce en le lâchant.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa alors que l'homme s'éloignait, récupérait un dossier sur le bureau et le tendait à son mercenaire.

\- Tant que tu es là, voici ta mission.

Les yeux du bras armé d'HYDRA s'écarquillèrent, sa gorge s'assécha et sa respiration s'accéléra immédiatement.

Tendre les doigts pour attraper le dossier n'était pas le problème.

\- Boss…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver attrapa la farde et l'ouvrit. Il prit connaissance des informations qui étaient répertoriées. Chacune s'imposait à son esprit. Alors qu'il avait tellement de mal à se souvenir du chemin pour rentrer chez son amoureux ou même de son nom de famille. Mais il pouvait partir, faire sa mission et se souvenir de la moindre chose sur lui.

Et sur ce qui arriverait après…

Lorsqu'Alexander ouvrit le secrétaire, il vit des armes et il les récupéra pour les mettre à sa taille. Il s'en retourna et enjamba la fenêtre avant de marmonner.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

µµµ

Steve calla son téléphone contre sa joue en récupérant les plats préparés par un cuisinier un peu effrayé. En même temps, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était même plutôt normal qu'il agisse de la sorte. Il le remercia alors avec un beau sourire et posa les différents plats devant tout le monde, kebab pour Natasha, salade pour Clint, spaghetti bolognaise pour Sam et beaucoup trop de nourriture pour Tony entre les frites, l'hamburger, les nuggets et le hot dog. Lui se contentait de tacos parce que Sam avait insisté : c'était sur la liste des choses qu'il devait encore goûter.

\- Captaiiin. Tu dois couper ça. Lança Tony. On dira à ta petite amie de plaider ta cause pour les baisers. Pas besoin de l'appeler.

Il tira la chaise du blondinet pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près d'eux. Steve serra sa main sur le dossier et lança un regard à Sam.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Calme-toi. Un nain, pas envie de répondre, pas _capable_ de répondre, pris dans _I Love Lucy_. Il y a plein de raisons de pas répondre à son prince charmant.

Steve n'aima pas trop la réponse et s'assit sur sa chaise en retenant un soupir.

\- Sûr ?

\- Mais oui. Répondit Falcon.

\- T'inquiète pas. Pepper me fait souvent la tête et ne répond pas à mes appels. Dit Tony.

Rhodey acquiesça d'un mouvement en remerciant Steve pour son plat d'hachis parmentier.

\- Mais bon ! Je l'ai toujours mérité et dès que je lui offre un beau cadeau, elle m'aime de nouveau. Et qui ne voudrait pas m'aimer ? Lança-t-il en levant son verre.

Steve eut un petit rire. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone.

Natasha se pencha sur lui et lui attrapa l'appareil, le ferma et le posa sur la table.

\- Mange ! Dit-elle en riant. On veut tous savoir si tu aimes ça !

Il sourit et mordit à pleines dents. Sam l'applaudit comme si c'était le plus grand des exploits.

\- Alors… Meilleur que les chawarmas ou pas ? Questionna Tony.

\- C'est cruel de dire ça alors que Sam et Rhodey n'en ont pas eu. Dit Clint.

\- C'est vrai. On devrait aller en chercher ensuite. Remarqua Steve. Ce n'est pas moi qui paie.

Son ami rit et opina.

\- Bravo !

\- Pas moi non plus ! Lança Clint.

\- Pas moi. Finit Natasha.

\- Toujours surtout pas moi. Répliqua War Machine.

\- Ni moi ! Surenchérit immédiatement Tony. Un « bravo » n'est pas un pas moi. À toi la tournée, Sam.

\- Mince ! Mais je ne pouvais que m'extasier sur les prouesses de Steve. Bientôt un petit gars du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Le blondinet se permit un autre rire en prenant sa bouteille de soda pour y boire. Falcon était secrètement, ou peut-être pas si secrètement que ça, ravi que Steve ait proposé de lui-même d'allonger le temps de détente. Il reconnaissait volontiers que ce n'était pas facile pour son ami, surtout vu l'état de Bucky. Mais ça ne faisait qu'une heure et demie, peut-être deux. Dans une heure, grand maximum, ils seraient rentrés.

Il était resté plus longtemps que ça loin de lui à essayer de travailler.

µµµ

\- Merci beaucoup pour le jet, Stark. Tu t'occupes du trajet ?

\- JARVIS s'en charge. Assura-t-il. Reste sur le qui-vive.

Il désigna Romanof d'un mouvement d'épaules.

\- On va vérifier ce qu'il y a là-dessus et on aura peut-être les moyens d'anéantir HYDRA.

\- Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment.

\- On vous contacte s'il y a quelque chose. Dit Clint.

Steve acquiesça, serra la main de Tony puis Barton avant d'enlacer Natasha. Sam donna une accolade à cette dernière, un coup sur l'épaule d'Iron Man et fit de même avec Hawkeye. Seulement alors, ils entrèrent dans le jet qui eut tôt fait de se soulever et de décoller droit vers Washington DC.

Le blondinet attrapa son téléphone.

\- Tu te changes d'abord ?

\- Oui. Mais dépêche-toi, d'ici dix bonnes minutes tu dois être présentable. Taquina-t-il.

Le Capitaine sourit légèrement, attendant qu'on décroche. Il se tourna pour laisser de l'intimité à Sam, entendant clairement les pièces lourdes tomber.

\- Non. Soupira-t-il en raccrochant.

\- Calme-toi. On est là dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- S'il s'est perdu ? S'il a fui, s'il…

\- Il sera sans doute dans Washington. Il ne pourra pas prendre un avion.

Steve se détendit presque à la petite pique de son meilleur ami. Il raccrocha nerveusement et vint chercher ses affaires. Même en se changeant de la sorte, il avait encore des filaments immondes un peu partout…

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'appuya contre le mur, calmant les tremblements de son corps. Il ne regarda même pas vers Pierce tandis que Crossbones fermait la porte, les laissant seuls dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

\- Je serai ailleurs la prochaine fois. Dit Alexander. Au cas où tu voudrais me vendre à Steve Rogers.

Le mercenaire leva le regard vers son patron.

\- … Steve Rogers ?

\- Steven Grant Rogers.

\- … Steve…

\- N'oublie pas de récupérer un maximum d'informations. Nous resplendirons bientôt à nouveau.

\- … Hail HYDRA…

\- Quelle belle réponse.

L'homme s'approcha de lui.

\- Je veux un maximum d'informations sur Rogers et ses amis. Je t'interdis de me faire le coup de la mémoire défaillante. C'est ta mission : écris-le si tu es trop stupide pour t'en rappeler. HYDRA compte sur toi.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver opina lentement en regardant le sol. Pierce lui leva le menton.

\- Bien, c'est l'heure de ton rapport.

µµµ

Steve essaya encore d'appeler Bucky au pied de l'immeuble. Il se sentait définitivement débile ou paranoïaque en le faisant. Sam lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin, il pouvait l'appeler et qu'il l'aiderait. Il préférerait qu'il ne doive pas…

Il grimpa les escaliers en courant et se précipita vers la porte de son appartement. Il tira ses clés d'une main tremblante et chercha le bon jeu avec nervosité. Il n'avait dû se passer qu'une poignée de secondes depuis qu'il cherchait à déverrouiller son chez-lui. Il aurait juré que des siècles s'étaient écoulés. D'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse comme le prouvait son « somme » de septante ans…

Il poussa la porte et aperçut les chaussures de son aimé dans le fauteuil.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un rapide signe de prière puis ferma la porte en venant auprès de Bucky qui serrait une photographie contre son cœur, le regard tourné vers la télévision qui passait en boucle le menu de sélection.

\- Bucky… Souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Les yeux s'élargirent et les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent.

\- St… Stev…en Grant Rogers ?

Le blondinet lui caressa la joue et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais le vit faire un mouvement de recul. Nerveusement, l'homme vérifia qu'il ne portait plus sa tenue de Captain America. Non, il ne l'avait pas.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Son amoureux se redressa et sourit un peu plus.

\- … Si. Steven Grant Rogers… Merci d'être là.

\- J'ai eu très peur. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

\- … Pas entendu.

\- Je m'inquiète trop… Avant, c'était plutôt toi qui étais aux petits soins pour moi et qui te demandais toujours si je ne me mettais pas dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Bucky opina mais Steve ignorait s'il s'en souvenait ou s'il faisait juste signe qu'il avait entendu. Il tendit la main et effleura un des filaments étranges qui collait désagréablement le cou de son compagnon.

Steve réalisa à quel point c'était dégueulasse et se sentit bien stupide d'avoir cru que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son amoureux ne voulait probablement pas se retrouver plein de… de truc inqualifiable.

\- Ah oui. Des étranges créatures d'HYDRA. On ne sait même pas ce que c'était.

\- … Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Merci de t'en soucier. Je vais… Je vais aller me laver avant de t'en mettre partout.

Il rit en s'éloignant.

\- Je me dépêche.

Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver porta ses doigts à ses lèves en le regardant s'éloigner. L'eau coula mais il l'entendit parfaitement. Un frisson secoua toute son échine avec violence et la nausée était telle qu'il eut bien du mal à la retenir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se leva lentement.

Il retira ses chaussures, les laissa tomber sur le sol et posa précautionneusement le cadre sur la table basse. Il fixa le cliché et chantonna. Les phrases se mélangèrent dans sa tête puis il partit vers la salle de bain. Il poussa doucement la porte et retira ses vêtements. Ses doigts n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Quoiqu'il fasse pour les en empêcher.

\- … Steve…

\- Oui ? Un prob…

Venant de sortir la tête de la cabine, menaçant d'envoyer de l'eau partout, il vit son ami qui était à la fois terriblement beau et aussi si ravagé. Ses blessures sur son corps… Chacune d'elle était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

\- Oui ? Répéta-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- … Je veux être avec toi… Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr. Chuchota le blondinet.

Il le regarda s'approcher, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il le prit dans ses bras et le fit rentrer avec lui avant de joindre leurs lèvres. Le baiser dura quelques secondes incroyablement chaudes, ou était-ce la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur eux ?

\- … Dis ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers le blondinet alors que sa main de chair vérifiait nerveusement que la cabine était fermée.

\- Tu trouves que j'embrasse mal ?

Le brun battit des paupières, le dévisagea puis regarda le sol comme si celui-ci pouvait répondre pour lui. Mais il se contentait de se faire recouvrir d'eau salie par les fluides des créatures d'HYDRA.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver releva la tête et la secoua avant de l'embrasser.

\- … J'aime comme tu le fais.

Il le ré-embrassa en le resserrant contre lui. Steve eut le temps de noter que ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question avant de noyer cette pensée. Et alors ? Si ça convenait au seul et unique à ses yeux, il pouvait bien embrasser comme un pied, ça ne lui importait pas.


	24. P3 : Ch9 : Plus que des discussions

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE IX : Plus que des discussions_

Steve avait du mal à cacher ses rougeurs. Il s'était rapidement habitué à ce que son petit ami l'embrasse avant qu'il ne parte, habitué aussi à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans la douche bien qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'étape supérieure malgré l'envie qui brûlait son aine.

Et s'il aimait chacune de leurs traditions, jusqu'à la façon dont ils mangeaient dans le salon en parlant, ou ne parlant pas, là, il était dépassé.

Peut-être parce que cette tradition du baiser se couplait avec ce qu'il redoutait le plus. La présence de Sam…

Pourtant, s'éloignant des lèvres de Bucky, il fit l'effort de garder sa main sur sa joue alors que sa poigne cybernétique le collait à son bassin.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, Steve.

Bucky joignit de nouveaux leurs lèvres dans un fort désir de contact. Le blondinet sursauta en voyant un flash.

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes tellement adorables !

Steve rougit de plus belle et regarda vers Bucky qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux amoureux, brillant d'espoir.

\- Ça ira, Bucky ?

\- … Oui. C'est ton ami. J'ai confiance en tes amis.

Steve pressa son front contre celui de son aimé qui lui ravit un court baiser. Il était ravi de le voir… réagir de façon plus normale.

\- Je vais y aller. Appelez-moi si…

\- Oui, en cas de soucis. Répondit Sam.

\- Je t'aime, Steve. Au revoir, Steve.

\- Je t'aime, Bucky. Passe une bonne après-midi.

\- Je t'aime, Steve ! Lança Sam.

Le blondinet sourit et se décolla de son âme sœur en levant la main vers son meilleur ami.

\- À toute à l'heure, passe une bonne journée.

\- Tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ? Questionna Wilson alors que la porte se fermait.

Bucky se tourna vers Sam, le fixant de ses yeux maintenant nourris d'incompréhension.

\- … Steve…

\- T'aime plus que tout. C'est des taquineries. Et tu devrais t'y habituer. Viens, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Le mercenaire déglutit difficilement puis s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

\- … Tu es l'ami de Steven Grant Rogers.

\- C'est ça. Son meilleur ami ! … Sauf si la place est prise par toi ? Hasarda-t-il en voyant son regard.

Bucky haussa les épaules. Cette question était au-delà de ses capacités. Mais Steve lui disait qu'il l'aimait toujours…

\- … J'ai oublié ton nom…

\- Sam !

\- … Sam… comment ? Ton nom complet…

\- Oh… Répondit Falcon, surpris.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas sourd et l'entendait fréquemment parler à Steve en l'appelant Steven Grant Rogers mais s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille connaître son vrai nom à lui.

\- Samuel Thomas Wilson, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Est-ce que, comme ça, tu as une chose importante que tu as envie de me dire ?

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers dit que tu travailles avec lui, je crois.

\- Il travaille avec moi. Je lui ai décroché un travail. Se vanta Sam. Mais oui. Il s'occupe des…

\- Personnes sorties du coma, des déstabilisés ou des personnes qui ont perdu des amis à la guerre. Il me l'a dit… Il aime bien son travail et il est très doué dedans. Je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler mais Steven Grant Rogers sait écouter les gens. Et il a eu des expériences.

\- Tu te souviens ? Questionna Sam.

\- … Pas de grand-chose. … Il me le dit. On… discute.

Il opina légèrement en soufflant le dernier mot.

\- Voyons… Tu te souviens pourquoi tu portais une robe ?

Bucky ne sut pas ce qui le saisissait le plus. L'immense sourire de Sam, le fait qu'il se souvienne de ça ou simplement le sujet de conversation ?

Ilse mordit la lèvre inférieure parce que la question avait du sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à genoux devant cet homme qui l'appelait _Verpassen Sternenbanner_ avec ce ton pervers ? Pourquoi il se travestissait ? Pourquoi ça semblait normal ? Pourquoi il voyait Steve lui donner sa veste ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ? Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

Pourquoi il dansait ? Pourquoi il se voyait si proche de Steve ? Sur ses genoux ? En tenue de femmes. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses mains étrangement douces alors qu'elles étaient calleuses en même temps. Il ressemblait à un étrange patchwork du garçon de la photographie et de celui actuel.

Il se sentait…

Il se sentait…

\- _Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain, portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain de Washington à L.A ?_

Parler avec Steven Grant Rogers lui faisait beaucoup de bien et lui permettait de se rappeler de certaines choses. Généralement, elles n'étaient accrochées à rien. Mais quelquefois, comme maintenant, elles jetaient leurs fils pour se relier ci et là.

\- … Quand ?

\- Quand ?

\- … Quand est-ce que je portais cette robe ?

\- La fois dont tu en as parlé. Quand Steve t'a donné son manteau.

\- _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée._

« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner_ »

\- … Une mission.

Il secoua la tête.

\- … Une mission dans une base d'HYDRA. Pourquoi ? _Elle nous menace, cette guerre qu'il faut gagner demain._ Nicholas… Nicholas Joseph avait dit qu'il fallait. … C'était une bonne idée. Mais…

« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner ? »_

\- Mais…

« _Knie du Verpassen Sternenbanner nieder »_ (1)

\- _Ja, Herr Kommandant…_ (2)

\- Pardon ?

Bucky entrouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête.

\- … Des souvenirs.

Il sentit les idées devenirs confuses mais plus joyeuses aussi, comme si elles voulaient noyer ça.

\- Tout ça, c'est la faute de Steve. Rit-il, tout à coup plus lumineux. L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique ne pouvait pas être gay alors on m'a laissé choisir entre « prendre des médicaments qui rendent malade » ou « te travestir pour la joie des hommes qui ont besoin de se défouler ». Rien de sexuel pour cette dernière partie, heureusement. J'aurais préféré choisir les médicaments. Mais Steve… Steve ne supportait pas de me voir souffrir.

Sam était surpris de l'entendre parler aussi naturellement. Était-ce le Bucky qui était en lui qui parlait ? Il avait l'air heureux. Il était… si différent d'un seul coup.

\- Je faisais les spectacles en chantant cette chanson.

\- La chanson patriotique ?

\- Oui. Et en la dansant. Il était hors de question que je sois le seul à me ridiculiser alors j'obligeais Steve à venir performer avec moi. Ça ne plaisait pas toujours au Colonel mais on s'amusait. On s'amusait tellement que les gars en riaient. Et c'est vrai qu'ils avaient cette vision de moi. Comme si ça m'était vraiment égal de me travestir. Tu penses bien que pour un homme des années quarante…

Bucky rit et Sam se surprit à répondre à ce rire. Surtout en imaginant les spectacles, les situations. Il connaissait les sentiments qu'on pouvait éprouver lorsqu'on était loin de toutes femmes, livré à la rage des combats.

\- C'est arrivé trois fois… que je me déguise en fille.

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, les yeux se vidant légèrement.

\- Trois fois ?

\- Et ces spectacles ? Tu portais vraiment la robe des danseuses ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers lui, semblant soupeser la question.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers… l'aimait bien, je crois.

Sam serra légèrement les dents sous le couvert de ses lèvres. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement. Mais pas de façon aussi effroyable. Il n'était pas psy' mais il pouvait être un bon, un excellent ami. Il espérait bien pouvoir aider la personne si importante aux yeux de son meilleur ami.

 ** _Plusieurs mois plus tard_**

Observant du coin de l'œil les feuilles être tournées depuis une longue demi-heure, le Soldat de l'Hiver ne trouvait pas un seul mot à dire pour casser la quiétude. Et ce n'était pas Rocky, l'un des films de l'immense liste de Steve, qui l'intéresserait vraiment. Bien sûr, le blondinet n'aurait pas mis ça s'il ne pensait pas que ça ne plairait pas à son compagnon. Il lui avait même demandé quatre fois si ça lui allait et à chaque fois il avait reçu comme réponse « si ça te plaît, ça me plaît, Steven Grant Rogers ».

Steve se leva en attrapant son téléphone et le brun se redressa immédiatement.

\- Je passe juste un coup de fil. Lui sourit le blond.

\- … Ah…

Bucky se réinstalla correctement mais fut ravi d'avoir un baiser sur la joue. Il suivit du regard son compagnon et serra ses mains sur ses cuisses. Un ordre brûlait dans son esprit, un ordre qui lui interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit sur HYDRA mais qu'il continuait d'être son bras armé et que toutes interventions de l'organisation ne servaient généralement qu'à éloigner Steve pour récupérer son arme vivante… Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir penser à ce qu'il se passait et aux mots de Brock en particulier.

Est-ce qu'il n'agissait pas _vraiment_ comme un chien ?

Est-ce que Steve l'aimait comme ça ?

C'était juste que… hormis lorsqu'il avait ce que Sam appelait « des éclairs de lucidité », toute sa vie, c'était Steve. Steve et encore Steve.

S'il avait pu avoir confiance en Brock, il lui aurait honnêtement demandé son avis. Mais avec le peu de choses qui construisait leur relation…

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu le rapport de Natasha.

Le mercenaire tourna violemment la tête vers son compagnon, debout à quelques pas de lui, tenant les feuilles devant ses yeux.

\- Non. Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, tu pourras lui dire de passer me voir ? Je suis libre pour l'instant.

\- Non… Souffla Bucky plus fort.

\- Oui, rappelle-moi pour arranger ça. Merci, Clint. Est-ce que tu penses que Stark…

\- Non ! Lui cria cette fois le brun.

Steve manqua de faire tomber son téléphone.

\- Je te rappelle. Lança-t-il précipitamment avant de fermer et d'accourir vers Bucky, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je peux te le faire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Questionna le blond, perdu.

\- Je peux te faire le rapport.

\- Euh… Non.

La respiration du Soldat de l'Hiver s'accéléra immédiatement.

\- Steven Grant Rogers… Tu es hétérosexuel… C'est pour ça… Tu préférerais ?

\- Bucky !

Steve contourna le fauteuil pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr…

Le brun lui grimpa sur les cuisses et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains descendant déjà sur la braguette de son compagnon qu'il ouvrit. Ce dernier aurait menti en disant qu'il n'était pas excité mais il était terriblement inquiet aussi. Ils prenaient leur douche ensemble presque à chaque fois et pourtant n'avaient toujours pas passé l'étape suivante. Alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois merveilleux.

Mais là… Quelle mouche le piquait ?

Il répondait à son baiser, bien sûr, mais son excitation était toute particulière alors que la main habile et chaude se glissait dans son slip. Il eut un hoquet dès que son intimité fut effleurée.

\- A… att… attends.

\- Quoi ? … Je me souviens… Je me souviens qu'on…

\- Oui.

Steve voulut d'abord mettre sa main sur son poignet mais lorsque les doigts remuèrent, il ne put s'y résoudre et poussa un long soupir à la place.

Bucky sembla rassuré et se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser. Son souffle chaud se glissa dans la gorge du blondinet qui ne put qu'y répondre.

\- Bucky…

Les doigts remuèrent encore et il dut faire un effort considérable pour éloigner la main du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas. Souffla le blondinet, lui caressant la joue.

\- … Si tu n'acceptes pas le rapport de « Natasha »… Bien…

\- Explique-toi, je t'en prie.

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche. Son torse se souleva et s'abaissa frénétiquement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était au sujet d'HYDRA. Il ne pouvait rien dire sur HYDRA. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher son tendre aimé de faire quoi que ce soit avec…

Oh non.

\- Natasha ? Natalia Alionovna Romanova, connue sous le nom de Natasha Romanoff ou encore Black Widow ?

\- Euh… Oui. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Bucky… Mais…

L'arme vivante essaya d'accorder ses idées mais tout devenait fouillis. Il n'entendait plus la voix de son aimé, ne percevant que celle d'Alexander, exigeant des rapports d'une façon plus ou moins sèche.

Il sentit les bras autour de lui et fut serré contre le corps qu'il aimait tant.

\- … Faire un rapport… ça veut dire… qu'on doit combler les attentes de notre employeur… Expliqua Bucky d'une voix si enrayée qu'on aurait dit que chaque mot lui arrachait la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmura le super soldat, médusé.

Le brun fixa son amoureux dans les yeux et lâcha une flopée de mot que le blondinet ne comprenait pas. Il arrivait toutefois à identifier que c'était… du russe ?

\- Bucky.

Il l'éloigna de lui au prix de grandes difficultés lorsque la main effleura sa virilité. Le brun se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse qui vola contre le mur, lequel vit des lambris en tomber. Steve se leva d'un bond, manquant de perdre son pantalon mais attrapa le poignet de son compagnon pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Bucky. Et je ne veux faire l'amour qu'avec toi. Qu'importe que des femmes, même belles, se présentent à moi. Tu es le seul qui compte.

La respiration du Soldat de l'Hiver ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Son bras cybernétique se crispait.

\- Natasha doit seulement me dire ce qu'il s'est passé de son côté lors de la mission d'hier.

Hier. Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

Il leva les yeux en sentant la main de Steve sur sa joue.

\- Je te le jure. Je… n'ai pas de mot assez violent pour exprimer la haine que j'éprouve pour HYDRA à l'idée de ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- … Dis une insulte ?

Steve se permit un tout petit rire et pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, Bucky.

\- … Je sais. … Je…

\- Je ne la toucherai pas. Il n'y a que toi.

\- … Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

Il tourna la tête et déglutit difficilement en voyant les morceaux de table basse disloqués, les lambris par-dessus et il baissa la tête.

\- … J'ai cassé la table…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Et…

Il lui redressa doucement le visage, joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser délicat.

\- Oui, je veux te faire l'amour et je souhaite que tu me le fasses. Mais, plus que tout, je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu ne le fasses pas parce que tu te sens obligé.

Les images flottèrent dans l'esprit du Soldat de l'Hiver en un millier de séquences anarchiques. Des moments entre eux deux, peu importe leur âge et la saison à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé à se donner l'un à l'autre. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal aux tempes.

Il n'arrivait pas à en saisir une seule pour l'écarter des autres et _savoir_ exactement. Il voulait réussir à avoir ses souvenirs en lui. C'était ceux de Bucky, hein ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les faire sien ?

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait… il sentit les bras de Steve se raffermir sur lui et il battit des paupières alors qu'il entendait un petit « Bucky » inquiet ?

\- … Je… Je veux.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver l'embrassa.

\- … Comment… je devrais t'appeler.

\- Comme tu veux. Rit doucement Steve en le serrant contre lui. Comme ça te vient.

Le brun acquiesça distraitement alors que sa main retournait vers l'aine de son amoureux, joignant leurs lèvres. Cette fois, le blondinet se laissa aller à sa peau à la fois douce et travaillée par des années de meurtres.

\- Et toi… Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

Les doigts le rendaient déjà fou. Est-ce qu'ils étaient si doués à l'époque ? Est-ce qu'il devait haïr HYDRA pour ça ? Ou n'était-ce que le manque et l'absence qui le faisaient tellement tressauter sous le moindre de ses contacts.

\- … Bucky.

Steve joignit leurs lèvres. Il sentait à quel point il en voulait plus. Cette main était terriblement tentatrice. Il recula pour les ramener vers la chambre alors que leurs langues se découvraient encore. Ses jambes tremblaient presque sous le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il poussa la porte à l'aveuglette puis attira son aimé vers le lit qu'ils partageaient. Il se laissa tomber dessus, attirant le brun au-dessus de lui. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir lui-même le pantalon de son âme sœur pour glisser sa main contre son intimité. Le voir frissonner de plaisir lui provoqua encore plus d'extase qu'il ne pouvait en avoir.

Il éloigna leurs lèvres et colla les siennes sur sa gorge, la suçant doucement. Il grogna de satisfaction en sentant les mouvements s'accélérer mais plus encore en entendant les gémissements de Bucky.

Mon Dieu qu'il aimait ce son, qu'il l'aimait. Et il n'eut aucune honte à appuyer au maximum sa marque.

* * *

(1) Agenouille-toi, Mademoiselle Bannière Étoilée (j'ai mis 20 minutes à traduire cette phrase alors j'espère qu'elle est bonne !)

(2) Oui, Monsieur le Commandant


	25. P3 : Ch10 : Opérations

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE X : Opérations_

\- Jolie marque. Est-ce que Steve Rogers sait ce que tu faisais moins de…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver dut bouger lorsqu'on tira sur son menton et qu'on le poussa, dévoilant sa gorge.

\- Eh bien, vingt-quatre heures avant que tu ne t'amuses avec lui.

\- … Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. … Steven Grant Rogers ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à HYDRA. … Tout ce qui touche à HYDRA est un secret.

L'autre le relâcha et lui frappa la joue avant de se diriger directement vers le moniteur qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se pencha dessus et chercha à entrer en contact avec leur interlocuteur mais il n'avait aucune réponse.

Le mercenaire s'avança et sortit une clé USB de sa poche pour la tendre vers l'homme. Lequel l'avait entendu bouger et attrapa l'objet qu'il glissa dans sa propre poche.

\- … Brock Rumlow… Pourquoi vous voulez ces informations sur Steven Grant Rogers ?

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé de réfléchir ?

\- … Tu dis toujours que je suis un chien.

Le ton du mercenaire était étrange et Crossbones se tourna vers lui avec lenteur, son masque dissimulant son sourire entre raillerie et frayeur.

\- Tu es le chien d'HYDRA pas celui de Steve Rogers. Savais-tu que…

Un grésillement le fit tourner la tête vers l'ordinateur. Mais pas de contact. Il serra les dents. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment retenir leur arme si longtemps ?

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Steve Rogers.

\- Silence. Chante ta ridicule petite chanson. Comment c'est ?

Il attrapa son téléphone et lança la musique.

\- Est-ce plus ou moins efficace que ton code ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- Je protégerais Steven Grant Rogers, quoi qu'il arrive. Menaça-t-il, retenant les paroles de la chanson.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Crossbones leva la tête vers la porte qui s'était ouverte. Leur contact…

µµµ

Steve s'éloigna d'un pas lorsqu'il vit Natasha courir devant lui. Elle s'arrêta devant Hulk qui commença à se calmer rien qu'en l'entendant lui parler. Mais ils étaient encore loin du compte.

Il se tourna vers Hawkeye qui discutait avec Tony tandis qu'il vérifiait que son Iron Legion fonctionnait toujours à plus de 99%.

Et voilà une autre affaire de HYDRA expédiée. Restait à observer les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées et dans quinze minutes, une demi-heure au grand maximum, il serait chez lui, à trier des documents comme Nick avait dû le faire tant de fois mais, surtout, il pourrait avoir la présence de son aimé.

\- Stark !

Steve courut jusqu'à lui. L'intéressé leva la main et termina sa discussion avec JARVIS avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Captain ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Le milliardaire s'arrêta complétement.

\- Il y a quelque chose. Une base d'HYDRA en Sokovie qui réagit étrangement. Peut-être qu'on y trouverait ce dont on a besoin. JARVIS une analyse ?

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Un café en attendant, Captain ? Lança Iron man.

\- Non, merci.

\- Si on a ce qu'on cherche, il sera important que notre ami d'Asgard nous rejoigne. Il faudrait lui envoyer des signaux. Des idées ? Questionna Tony.

\- On pourrait l'appeler. Dit Steve en se frottant la tête.

\- On peut espérer. JARVIS ! Positionne l'Iron Legion dès que tu auras fini l'analyse.

\- Je vais faire les deux, Monsieur.

\- On peut toujours compter sur JARVIS. Sourit Tony.

Les robots décolèrent et grâce à de la fumée purent créer un magnifique message.

\- « Le magnifique Tony veut voir Thor » ? Lut Steve.

\- Est-ce un mensonge ?

\- Non. Mais ajoute peut-être un « urgence ».

\- JARVIS ?

\- Tout de suite, Messieurs. Répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

Steve leva les yeux alors que Natasha arrivait en courant, accompagnée de Bruce.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ou tu as déjà prévu une petite fête, Tony ? Demanda le docteur.

\- J'ai toujours une petite fête de prévue. Vous le savez tous. Assura-t-il. Mais non !

Il montra le ciel.

\- On attend Thor. JARVIS prépare un jet et de quoi nous déplacer lorsqu'on sera en Sokovie. Quoiqu'il se passe là-bas, on doit y aller… Si le Captain est d'accord.

\- Je suis d'accord. Répondit le super soldat. Mais je dois passer un coup de fil.

\- À Sam ou à ta petite amie ? À moins que ce ne soit la même personne. Quoiqu'il ne t'a pas trop défendu pour le sujet du baiser. Railla Tony.

Steve ne trouvait toujours pas la force de dire que sa petite amie dont on lui parlait tout le temps, n'était autre qu'un homme. Et ce n'était pas ses cheveux longs qui feraient changer son sexe.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et composa le numéro de Bucky. Du portable qu'il lui avait offert quand il avait commencé à partir de plus en plus, de plus en plus longtemps…

µµµ

\- _Gotovy soblyudat'_.(1)

Le contact sourit et regarda le soldat qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait l'étrenner et tourna légèrement la tête vers Crossbones.  
\- Winter Soldier…  
Un bruit de téléphone retentit dans la pièce.  
\- Vous avez pensé aux traceurs ?  
\- Oui. Dit Brock. On l'a désactivé. Il a besoin d'avoir ce téléphone sur lui. Rogers est plutôt collant. Dur à croire qu'il le supporte.  
\- Et il fallait qu'il appelle maintenant. Soupira le contact.  
µµµ

Steve regarda son téléphone, hésitant à réitérer l'appel. Ça arrivait souvent que Bucky ne réponde pas directement. Il supposait que c'était lorsqu'il oubliait comment fonctionnait exactement son téléphone. Parce que, sans compter les éclairs de lucidité qui lui ramenait son ami d'enfance, il arrivait que, soudainement, au milieu d'une conversation il oublie son surnom, son nom entier ou perdait même le fil. C'était de plus en plus rare mais ça restait un problème.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel où le message de Tony disparaissait.  
Il pressa à nouveau sur le téléphone alors que quelque chose tombait du ciel.  
\- On a de la visite ! Lança Iron Man.  
Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la zone d'atterrissage alors qu'un des jets de Stark apparaissait à son tour.  
Une sonnerie.  
\- Bonjour. Lança Steve.  
Deux sonneries.  
\- Mes amis. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Thor s'approcha de Tony pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, s'inclina humblement devant Natasha et serra la main de Clint puis de Bruce.  
Trois sonneries.  
\- Ah, je connais ça. Jane en a toujours un, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas parler avec pendant qu'il est au téléphone.  
\- Il essaie de contacter sa petite amie. Si tu es gentil, il nous la présentera peut-être.  
\- Oh ! Que fait-elle ? Jane fait des… truc scientifiques.  
\- Pardon ? Souffla Steve en même temps que Thor ne parlait.  
Quatre sonneries.  
\- Je ne vous présenterais pas ma moitié.  
\- C'est mignon « ma moitié ». Sourit Natasha. Elle ne décroche pas ?  
\- Non.  
µµµ

Le contact réfléchissait alors que les sonneries se répétaient.  
\- C'est rare qu'il insiste autant. Dit Brock. Il doit vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver fixa le mur sans le moindre mot.  
\- Il va s'absenter un moment, Rogers. Dit le contact.  
Le téléphone continuait de sonner dans la pièce.  
\- Winter Soldier ! Somma le contact.  
\- _Da ?_  
\- Décroche et agis comme d'habitude. Ordonna-t-il.  
Le mercenaire attrapa son téléphone et le décrocha.  
\- … Steven Grant Rogers ?  
\- Tu réponds ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je suis content de t'entendre.  
\- … Steven Grant Rogers…  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- … Ça va. Tu me manques… Et toi ?  
\- Il embrasse très bien ou pas ? Lança une voix dans l'émetteur.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut un sursaut.  
\- Anthony Edward Stark connu sous le nom d'Iron Man ? Le milliardaire ?  
\- Et mon ami. Il te dit bonjour, oui. Moi ça va. Je dois partir en Sokovie. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre.  
Le mercenaire sentit sa respiration accélérer. Mais il ignorait si son corps se battait contre le code qui l'emprisonnait ou si c'était l'ordre d'agir comme d'habitude.  
\- … Pas du tout ?  
\- Non. On a une grosse mission et Thor est là.  
\- … Oh…  
\- Ça ira ? S'assura Steve.  
\- … Oui… Bonne mission. Je t'aime S… St…  
Mince, il avait encore oublié.  
\- Steven Grant Rogers. Lui dit gentiment la voix de son amoureux.  
La main de Bucky se serra sur son téléphone alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il pressa l'appareil contre son oreille en entendant le ricanement de Brock.  
\- Je t'aime, Steven Grant Rogers. Je t'aime, Steve. Au revoir.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
La conversation se coupa. Il eut à peine rabaissé le portable que le contact d'HYDRA le lui prit, s'assurant qu'il était éteint.  
\- Informations ?  
\- … Sokovie. Probablement une base d'HYDRA.  
\- Parfait. Il s'agit certainement de la base du Baron Von Strucker et c'est là que vous allez. Renfort technique. Je vous transmettrai d'autres informations au besoin, restez disponible.  
L'homme rendit le téléphone au Soldat de l'Hiver puis partit sans un mot de plus.  
\- C'était très mignon comme spectacle. Dit Brock.  
Le mercenaire ne répondit pas.  
\- Ton code est toujours activé ?  
\- … Oui, Brock Rumlow.  
\- Tu conduis le Walkyrie ou je le conduis ? Questionna-t-il en partant vers la porte.  
\- … Que préfères-tu ? Demanda l'arme vivante en lui emboîtant le pas.  
\- Je conduis.  
µµµ

Le jet filait dans les airs et le Soldat de l'Hiver regardait par le hublot sans les voir. Ses doigts s'agitaient sur son téléphone dans un mouvement nerveux et automatique dont il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte. Tout se jouait en russe dans sa tête pourtant, des choses essayaient de se frayer un chemin.  
\- On arrivera bientôt. La base semble avoir été désertée.  
\- … Les jets Stark peuvent aller jusqu'à Mach 20. Les Walkyries d'HYDRA ne vont qu'à Mach 2. Les jets de Stark peuvent aller plus vite que les Walkyries d'HYDRA sans effort. Les Avengers sont constitués de Captain America, un super Sold…  
\- Tais-toi !  
Le bras armé d'HYDRA s'interrompit et regarda de nouveau par le hublot.  
\- Notre mission n'est pas encore de nous battre contre les Avengers.  
\- … Et si ça arrivait, je devrais attaquer dans l'ombre.  
Son regard se perdit dans les nuages.  
\- … Je veux tuer Captain America.  
\- Ça arrivera. Ça fait partie du plan.  
Le mercenaire opina distraitement.  
Le jet se posa dans un vacarme qui fit serrer les dents de Crossbones sous son masque. On avait connu plus discret.  
\- … Maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver se détacha, rassembla ses armes qu'il arma puis se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui.  
\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_  
\- Dans ta tête. Ordonna Brock.

 _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

\- Parfait.  
Ils partirent vers l'immense bâtiment. Il y avait du mouvement, mais à peine. Les rares choses qu'ils croisèrent étaient des hommes s'enfuyant.  
Tentant de s'enfuir.  
Les coups de feu du Soldat de l'Hiver ne partaient pas uniquement s'ils avaient eu le temps de lui lancer un « hail HYDRA » auquel il répondait vaguement, continuant sa route.  
Après un moment, il s'arrêta.  
\- … Br…  
\- Nom de code. Répliqua Rumlow.  
\- … Crossbones. Je ne trouve pas notre cible.  
\- Moi non plus. Tu devrais peut-être appeler notre source d'informations.  
\- … Est-ce un ordre ?  
\- Non. Répondit lentement la voix dans son oreille. Ce serait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- … Oui.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il dressa sa mitraillette vers la femme qui se tenait juste devant lui.  
\- … Hail HYDRA. Dit-il en voyant les mains tendues vers lui.  
Il porta ses doigts vers son oreille pour désactiver sa voix et ne pas perturber son « collègue ».  
La femme le dévisagea, ses mains chargées d'énergie rouge. Elle serra les lèvres et laissa sortir les traits. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne alors qu'il manquait de tomber à genoux, la respiration exagérée.  
Les phrases virevoltaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Encore et toujours la même chose.  
\- Vous êtes…  
Il tournoya au bras de Captain America, vêtu de sa robe de « Stevette », le monstre se transformant en Steve. Leurs mains n'arrivaient plus à se toucher et il tomba dans la neige. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux…  
« _Was willst du_ … » « Sergent Barnes ! » « Tu as construit ce siècle » « Bucky ! » « Rapport ! » « Winter Soldier » « Je t'aime, Bucky » « James ? »  
« Docteur Erskine est mort. Tu l'as entendu ! Je suis un cobaye ! Inutile ! Insuffisant ! J'ai tout échoué !  
\- Tu n'as pas échoué. Tu es un super sol…  
\- Qui n'a pas sa place sur le champ de bataille. Alors que toi tu y retournes !  
\- Tu me fais mal.  
\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Bucky !  
\- Tu me fais mal… Tu ne contrôles pas ta f… »  
\- Homme d'HYDRA ?  
\- … Winter Soldier.  
Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- … Wanda Maximoff ?  
\- Oui.  
\- … Je suis venu vous ramener. HYDRA a besoin de vous. De vous et de Pietro Maximoff, votre frère jumeau.  
\- Le Baron Von Strucker…  
\- Est sous le commandement de mon employeur Alexander Goodwin mais a décidé de faire comme bon lui semblait. Nous devons le ramener mais nous avons aussi besoin de vous pour abattre les Avengers.  
\- Y compris Stark… Souffla-t-elle.  
Un courant d'air passa à côté du Soldat de l'Hiver.  
\- Oui. Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man.  
Wanda opina vers son frère.  
\- … Savez-vous où est Wolfang Von Strucker ?  
\- Captain America s'est occupé de lui. Il était très en colère. Dit-elle.  
Le mercenaire ralluma son émetteur d'un doigt encore tremblant.  
\- … Crossbones, Wolfang Von Strucker est avec Captain America mais Wanda et Pietro Maximoff sont avec moi.  
\- Rentre immédiatement.  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent alors que le téléphone du Soldat de l'Hiver sonnait. Il le prit dans sa main et se sentit sourire en voyant le nom qui inondait toujours son cœur de bonheur.  
\- Réponds. Ordonna Brock.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver fit un signe vers les jumeaux pour les ramener au jet et décrocha en même temps.

* * *

(1) Réponse au code.


	26. P3 : Ch11 : Libérer les eaux

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky !

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

 **PARTIE III**

 _CHAPITRE XI : Libérer les eaux_

* * *

Steve essayait encore de comprendre comment tout avait dégénéré tandis qu'il rangeait comme il pouvait des parties du bâtiment Stark servant de base aux Avengers, lorsqu'ils s'y rendaient. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de tenir la discussion avec Hill en répondant aux SMS de Sam mais c'était encore plus pénibles lorsque la femme de ménage de Tony venait lui prendre des mains tout ce qu'il pouvait bien débusquer.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton travail. Dit Iron Man en s'avançant dans la pièce.  
\- Ce n'est pas plus prudent d'engager des femmes de ménages pour faire ça. … Puis ça m'occupe. Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ça, Steve. Dit Hill en agitant la tablette sous son nez.  
Le Capitaine la prit, redoutant d'avoir l'air stupide devant deux habitués à l'informatique. Si jamais elle était différente de la sienne, il aurait bien du mal à s'adapter. Maria se racla la gorge en voyant son désarroi et fit bouger les photographies jusqu'à celle qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer.  
Elle n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil vers son visage livide pour comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi capter son attention.  
\- C'est Strucker ? Questionna-t-il, une immense boule obstruant sa trachée.  
\- Oui. Ultron l'a tué…  
Steve serra les dents mais tenta de le camoufler avec ses lèvres.  
\- Tu ressembles à un adorable hamster bodybuildé, Captain. Lança Tony.  
\- Nous avions besoin de Strucker pour en apprendre plus sur HYDRA. Il était la clé pour les exterminer !  
\- Calme-toi. Dit Iron Man. Depuis qu'on t'a récupéré, tu détestes plus HYDRA que nous cinq réunis. Six. Ajouta-t-il en montrant Hill du menton. Sept, sinon Rhodey va me faire la gueule. Donc tu veux que Sam soit le huitième ?  
\- Où est Ultron ? Il a peut-être les informations ? Demanda le blondinet vers Maria.  
\- Mais oui, ignore-moi et fais le ménage tant que tu y es. Soupira Tony en levant les mains.  
\- On ne sait pas. Et sans JARVIS…  
Iron man soupira et croisa les bras en fixant Hill.  
\- Mais si vous avez quelque chose de mieux ? J'ai fait ce qui était bon avec JARVIS…  
Steve leva la main.  
\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Si, si c'est le problème, se reprit-il, mais nous devons… souffla-t-il, perdu. Que fait-on ? D'un côté, il y a HYDRA et de l'autre Ultron.  
\- Ce qu'on doit faire, c'est défendre la planète. Répondit Maria.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Natasha rentra en courant.  
\- On a trouvé des activités étranges en Sokovie.  
\- Qui ? Demanda Captain America, épuisé.  
\- C'est ça qui est cocasse. Dit-elle.  
Elle se présenta auprès d'eux et exhiba sa tablette.  
\- Ultron _et_ HYDRA ? Ont-ils quelque chose à voir ensemble ? Questionna Steve.  
\- C'est ce que nous allons savoir…  
µµµ

Lorsque le Walkyrie se posa, Wanda se leva de son siège, sa main se mêlant à celle de son jumeau. Elle le tira vers les hublots alors que la vue était exactement pareille que ce qu'ils voyaient plus tôt.  
Elle passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme qui était venu la chercher. Il était occupé à réviser chacune de ses armes dans le plus grand silence mais dans un mécanisme déroutant. Elle s'approcha de lui. Après ce qu'elle avait découvert dans son esprit…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?  
Le brun continuait de réviser un à un son armement. Elle se pencha vers lui, sa longue chevelure tombant sur l'épaule métallique. Il dut voir ces filins entrer dans son champ de vision car il tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?  
\- … Moi ?  
Il leva la main et désigna Brock qui se levait de son siège.  
\- … C'est lui qui décide.  
Wanda pinça les lèvres et regarda vers l'homme.  
\- … Crossbones.  
L'homme s'approcha et tapota la tête de son collègue en se penchant vers les jumeaux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Questionna Pietro. On doit faire quoi ? Vous savez ce que Strucker nous a fait ?! Pourquoi on devrait continuer de bosser pour HYDRA hein ?  
\- … Strucker était une mauvaise tête de l'HYDRA. Ses expériences n'avaient pas été approuvées par Alexander Goodwin.  
\- Il disait qu'elles avaient été approuvées par quelqu'un au-dessus. Dit Pietro.  
\- Mais que fait-on ? Demanda Wanda.  
\- Ultron a dit qu'il voulait vous voir. Allez-y. Les Avengers vont être après lui mais exterminez-le dès qu'ils se seront présentés. Lorsque ce sera fait, envoyez-nous un message. Nous avons une petite confrontation à prévoir. Et nous aurons tous ce que nous voulons. Vous votre vengeance sur Stark, lui sa vengeance sur Captain America et HYDRA…  
Brock sourit sous son masque et tendit la main vers le Soldat de l'Hiver. Lequel lui donna une partie de l'armement qu'il avait préparé.  
\- … Eux aussi ?  
\- Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Allez-y.  
Il fit un geste vers la porte. Pietro prit sa sœur dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'au sas, l'activa puis disparut extrêmement vite.  
Brock rit puis s'accroupit devant le mercenaire.  
\- Bon petit chien. Tu vas voir. Aujourd'hui… Captain America sera détruit. Tu peux commencer à chanter.  
\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_ Marmonna-t-il.  
Crossbones partit vers la sortie à son tour alors qu'il activait l'invisibilité du vaisseau. Le Soldat de l'Hiver récupéra ses dernières armes, les accrocha et partit à la suite de son « collègue ».  
\- _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

µµµµ

\- Prêt ? Questionna la voix de Maria.  
\- Prêt ! Fit Steve après un dernier coup d'œil aux autres.  
\- Hill, je te passe le commandement du jet pour assister Banner. Dit Stark.  
\- Banner, reste ici, tout se passera bien. Lui dit Captain America.  
\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi. Somma-t-il en regardant vers Black Widow.  
\- Bien sûr. Dit celle-ci.  
Elle lui sourit et courut vers Steve qui lui tendait le bras. Il avait son bouclier sur le second et un sac à parachute sur son dos.  
\- Ouverture du sas. Somma Tony.  
Il s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le blondinet souleva Natasha qui s'accrocha à lui et ils sautèrent par le trou. Hawkeye suivit peu après, tirant une flèche qui se ficha dans la paroi de l'entrepôt et lui permit de descendre en toute sécurité. Thor sauta sans plus réfléchir et Tony utilisa ses réacteurs.  
Assez bas, Steve tira sur son parachute, les mâchoires carrées de haine.

µµµµ

\- … Je viens avec, n'est-ce pas ?  
Brock regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Oui. Tu viens avec nous, c'est très important. Pas besoin de te cacher, cette fois. Nous avons reçu des informations.  
Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers un appareil qui faisait du bruit. Est-ce qu'il appartenait à HYDRA ?  
\- _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée…_  
Rumlow sourit sous masque.  
µµµ

Ultron envoya violemment Ulysse dans les escaliers. Il haussa le ton en lâchant :

\- Pardon si ça m'obsède mais Stark est un virus !  
Un bruit le fit soudainement tourner la tête. Wanda se tendit, tout contre son frère, en entendant la voix de Stark. Elle la haïssait !  
\- Oh Junior, tu veux briser le cœur de ton vieux père ?  
Ultron se tourna vers lui.  
\- Si j'y suis contr…  
Soudainement, il n'était plus capable de rien. Soudainement, ses circuits se déconnectaient.  
\- Que…  
\- Je crois que cette Humaine vient de tuer Ultron. Dit Thor en la désignant.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tony.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Steve.  
Wanda déploya des ondes rouges qui s'étendirent autour d'elle. Puis elle se recula et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci partit à toute vitesse, évitant de justesse les flèches de Hawkeye.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta Tony.  
Il se tourna vers Thor qui avait les yeux écarquillés puis Steve qui était pareil. Sa main chassait le vide.  
\- Tony Stark… Si tu n'as pas honte de tes actions, viens nous affronter ! Lança Wanda, des étages plus haut. Emmène donc tes petits copains.  
Pietro disparut à nouveau plus vite que la lumière.  
Tony se tourna vers Thor qui était abasourdi mais revenait à lui et quant à Steve… Il venait de tomber à genoux.  
\- Captain ?  
\- Ça va… Haleta-t-il. Juste des souvenirs… Ils ont ressurgi d'un seul coup.  
Il leva la tête en entendant la voix de Hawkeye et remarqua ses gestes.  
\- D'affreux souvenirs. Marmonna Steve en se redressant.  
C'est tout ce que ça devait être : des souvenirs.  
\- Allons-y. On doit absolument les arrêter.  
Tony baissa les yeux vers les restes de Ultron. Pourquoi ils l'avaient ainsi détruit ?  
µµµµ

Steve grimpa les escaliers en courant, faisant attention à tout ce qui arrivait, gauche, droite, haut, bas. Il entendait un bruit épouvantable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est un jet d'HYDRA.  
Maria venait à peine de dire ça que la toiture éclata, libérant des rais de lumières qui les éclairèrent tous. Steve baissa même les yeux une seconde avant de voir deux formes dans les poutres et les colombages.

\- On dirait qu'on a de la compagnie.

Tony venait seulement de prononcer cela que la magie de Wanda s'étendit si violemment qu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Il sentit la douleur le lancer.

\- Stark ?! Appela Steve.

\- Occupez-vous de l'homme venu d'ailleurs et des mercenaires ! Ordonna une voix depuis le haut.

Wanda poussa un grognement de rage mais fut déposée à proximité de Thor alors que Pietro fonçait vers Hawkeye. Rumlow bondit du plafond et sauta sur Iron man. Le bouclier de Steve vola et cogna l'assaillant dans les chevilles, l'éjectant violemment dans les escaliers.

\- Tss ! Siffla-t-il. Allez défoule-toi ! Ordonna Crossbones.

Il attrapa une grenade et la jeta vers Tony alors que le bouclier revenait dans la main de Steve. Lequel courut vers son ami milliardaire lorsqu'une forme tomba devant lui. Il contra le coup de poing et se figea. Un second coup s'enfonça dans son ventre et l'éjecta violemment contre le mur.

\- Steve !

Black Widow courut vers lui mais fut jetée au sol par Pietro qui fonçait déjà vers Hawkeye pour l'empêcher de tirer ses flèches.

La rousse se redressa péniblement et courut vers son ami, se jetant devant l'assaillant de Steve pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Mais il l'arrêta et la rejeta sur le sol avant de s'avancer vers le Capitaine qui se redressait en avalant du sang.

\- Bucky ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il se tut en voyant le mercenaire s'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir de son visage avec les lunettes et le masque.

Le blondinet fit signe à la femme de se reculer.

\- Steve, arrête ! C'est…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le Soldat de l'Hiver dans un regain de hargne.

Il courut vers le Capitaine et le cogna de toutes ses forces. Si violemment que son compagnon ne pouvait retenir le mélange de bile et sang qui sortait de ses lèvres. Natasha jeta un aimant magnétique qui cogna le bras cybernétique et lui envoya une décharge mais ça ne fit que relancer la colère du brun et ses coups sur l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique furent plus violent. Comme si c'était lui qui avait utilisé la dernière arme.

Tony jeta Crossbones sur Wanda qui poussa un cri, faisant s'arrêter son frère et l'obligeant à bifurquer vers elle. Il l'arracha au corps de leur… peu importe qui il était pour eux et à l'attaque de Thor. Le marteau s'abattit sur le sol en faisant trembler les fondations.

Iron man fonça vers le bras armé d'HYDRA et le saisit par la nuque pour le jeter dans les escaliers. Steve se redressa péniblement, cracha un mélange immonde.

\- N… Non… Il a… un syndrome… stress… traumatique… Il…

Le Capitaine postillonna du sang et vit son amant courir vers lui, se préoccupant peu de Tony qui fonçait vers lui en retour. Lequel déploya son énergie et réexpédia le mercenaire dans les escaliers. Le blondinet devint livide en ne le voyant plus bouger. Ou était-ce que cette pâleur était parce que la seconde d'après, il vomissait ?

Tony arma une nouvelle dose d'énergie alors que Thor balançait son marteau dans Crossbones, le jetant contre le mur.

\- Wanda Maximoff, protège-nous. Ordonna une voix.

Steve leva les yeux au moment où une flèche ricocha contre « rien », au moment où Thor se jetait vers Rumlow et était violemment repoussé, au moment où l'énergie de propulseur était violemment renvoyée dans le milliardaire, le fracassant dans Natasha qui retint un grognement de douleur.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien. Marmonna-t-elle.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa et descendit vers le champ de force contre lequel il buta en grognant.

\- … Captain America ! … Lâche. Aboya-t-il.

\- Bucky. Souffla Steve d'une voix enrouée.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le mercenaire.

\- Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour toi et tes petits amis. Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir quelque chose contre HYDRA, Captain America ?

\- Ok… C'est qui ton pote ? Demanda Stark.

Steve cessa péniblement de regarder son amant qui frappait contre le mur d'énergie créé par Wanda et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux tous.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Il avait bien reconnu sa voix.

\- Red Skull ? Souffla le blondinet.

\- Tu veux dire… le type à la tête de HYDRA ? Questionna Tony.

\- Tu as dit qu'il était mort ! Souffla Natasha.

Elle se sentait impuissante, obligée de tenir cette conversation. Ils étaient enfermés. Incapables de fuir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas exterminés tout simplement ? Jouait-il avec son repas comme un chat cruel ?

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ? Demanda Steve vers son Némésis.

\- Et vous me posez la question, Captain America ? Vous êtes pourtant là. Zola m'a sorti de là après…

Red Skull sauta sur le sol et s'approcha du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- S'être occupé de notre bras armé.

\- Quel est votre plan ? Questionna Rogers.

Il se figea, la bouche encore remplie de sang, en voyant son amant se reculer mécaniquement et se tourner vers Schmidt pour lever les bras en soufflant « Hail HYDRA », une exclamation qui fut immédiatement reprise par Rumlow en bas.

Juste avant qu'il ne commence à grimper dans les échafaudages.

\- Penses-tu que je vais te le dire, Captain America ?

Il souffla quelques mots en allemand. Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva le visage vers l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique, son corps tendu de rage. Il n'attendait que l'ordre de son Maître Suprême pour avoir le droit de mettre un terme à toute sa souffrance, à toute la haine qui dévorait son corps et son ventre.

Ventre qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec frénésie.

\- Pourrait-on voir le visage de notre héros national, _Verpassen_ ? Lança Red Skull.

Wanda tendit une main nappée de rouge vers le haut. Le casque de Steve vola soudainement sans qu'il ne puisse le rattraper malgré sa tentative qui le fit tousser rouge.

\- Mais en voici la partie trois… Sourit Johann.

Quoique son sourire se teinta un peu en voyant la tête de son arme vivante se pencher, son relent d'animosité disparaître tout simplement.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se recula. Mince ! Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il servait HYDRA mais… mais il avait dit « Hail HYDRA » devant lui. Il était livide et ses pensées se mélangeaient en un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton pote ? Demanda Iron man, préparant toujours une onde d'énergie si ça pouvait seulement être utile.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA sursauta en sentant des mains sur lui à l'instant même où la foudre résonnait et faisait trembler toute l'installation.

\- Thor !

\- Rien ne résistera au fils d'Odin !

\- Tu te rends compte que Captain America t'a appelé « Bucky » ? Ce nom que tu chéris tellement ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers son « collègue » qui était si proche de lui. Il sentait la présence de son Maître Suprême s'éloigner un peu. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Stark déferlait une vague d'énergie de sa main.

Mais c'était vrai… Pourquoi Captain America avait osé l'appelé Bucky ?! Quel enfoiré ! Il avait encore plus hâte de le tuer pour avoir osé souiller ce nom béni. Où était-il ?

\- Bucky ! Écoute-moi !

Le mercenaire regarda vers Steve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait l'uniforme de Captain America ? Il eut un frisson de dégoût alors que Crossbones tirait sur ses lunettes, les arrachant et libérant ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi Captain America attaque toujours HYDRA avec les Avengers quand Steven Grant Rogers attaque HYDRA ? Et pourquoi tu ne le vois jamais avec ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Bucky ! Éloigne-toi de ce type !

Steve envoya son bouclier dans le champ de protection. Bouclier qui fut renvoyé vers Hawkeye qui eut juste le temps de se baisser, l'attraper, tirer une flèche qui ne servait à rien et renvoyer le bouclier à Natasha pour qu'il serve au Capitaine dès qu'ils auraient réussi à anéantir cette barrière.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver écarquillait encore plus les yeux. Pourquoi ? Un tel hasard…

Sa main trembla, ses jambes sombrèrent soudainement sous lui et il força pour ne pas s'effondrer. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'était pas en train de se passer ce qu'il croyait. Brock Rumlow ne pouvait pas être en train de dire…

Crossbones serra les dents lorsque les éclairs de Thor firent trembler toute l'infrastructure. Surtout parce que Wanda poussait un grognement.

\- Dépêche-toi. Ordonna Red Skull.

Iron Man tenta encore de l'atteindre en déployant de l'énergie à l'instant où les éclairs cognaient.

\- Steve… Dit Natasha, des armements en main.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Vraiment ?

\- Steven Grant Rogers. Toujours fidèle et valeureux, cet homme est vraiment le meilleur. Plein de force, il est prêt à défende le Rouge, Blanc et Bleu. Qui mettra l'axe ennemi à sac, futé comme un renard ? Qui fera peur à Adolf et le jettera au placard ? Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ? Murmura Brock à l'oreille de son « collègue ». Ce ne peut être que…

\- _Le Captain America._

\- Capitaine Steven Rogers America.

Tout cogna violemment le Soldat de l'Hiver. Non, non, non. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas !

Il hurla, portant ses mains à sa tête. Et pas même le tonnerre de Thor et les déflagrations d'Iron Man ne pouvaient empêcher Steve d'entendre ce bruit immonde. Celui du cœur de Bucky, son Bucky, qui se fissurait.

Qui se détruisait.

Il vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues avant que le visage ne se peigne d'une rage affreuse puis il vit les revolvers de son compagnon être dressés vers lui. Une salve fut tirée dans un second cri.

Natasha se jeta devant Steve en dressant le bouclier mais les balles ricochèrent contre la paroi de Wanda.

\- B… Bucky, éc…

\- Silence ! Tu oses après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Hurla-t-il.

La rage emplissait sa voix et dès qu'il n'avait plus de munition dans une arme, il en changeait. Pourquoi Captain America ne voulait pas mourir ?! Il l'avait dupé ! Il s'était fait passé pour l'amour de sa vie. Il l'avait…

Mais c'était logique. Steven Grant Rogers était mort depuis longtemps. Ou vieux.

Il attrapa sa mitraillette et continua de nourrir les coups, la respiration et le cœur en fracas.

\- Bucky !

\- Crossbones ! _Verpassen, Herr_ Maximoff, occupez-vous du monstre, _bitte_. Ordonna Red Skull.

\- Bucky, je t'en prie !

\- Winter Soldier. Souffla Brock à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Captain America ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet homme ?

La respiration du mercenaire se coupa une seconde.

\- Je te hais Captain America ! Je te hais « Steven Grant Rogers » !

Plus de munitions. Il sortit son couteau de sa poche mais Crossbones l'attrapa alors que la gorge de Steve se contractait. Il essaya de traverser la barrière mais elle lui résistait.

\- Retourne auprès de notre Maître. Ordonna Rumlow.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver jeta son arme sur le mur, se recula et partit en courant vers les poutres dans lesquels il grimpa jusqu'à rejoindre le chef d'HYDRA. Crossbones sourit et fut ben triste qu'on ne voit rien son sous masque car son sourire était particulièrement sadique.

\- Au revoir, Captain America. Ricana-t-il en partant à la suite des autres.

\- Bucky ! Cria Steve.

Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Bucky…


	27. P4 : Ch1 : Dialogue

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _CHAPITRE I : Dialogue_

\- Attachez-lui les mains. Ou empêchez-le de s'ouvrir la gorge mais faites quelque chose. Ordonna Red Skull à ses scientifiques.

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le Soldat de l'Hiver qui frottait plus que nerveusement sa gorge. Juste là où il avait la marque des lèvres de Steven Grant Rogers. Non… Du Captain America. Ses lèvres. Il l'avait laissé. Il avait… Il avait…

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique_ ?

\- Winter Soldier, vos mains. Ordonna le scientifique de gauche.

\- _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

Le mercenaire tendit ses mains et on les lui mit dans le dos avant de les attacher.

\- Emmenez-le dans la salle. Somma Red Skull.

\- _Qui chaque jour défendra le rêve américain, portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain, de Washington à L.A. ?_

\- Venez, Winter Soldier.

Continuant de chantonner, le brun leur emboîta le pas. Il se laissa guider sans un mot et s'assit dans le fauteuil habituel. L'un des hommes détacha son bras cybernétique pour le vérifier.

\- … Brock Rumlow.

Crossbones haussa un sourcil sous le couvert de son masque et s'approcha.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers… est vraiment Captain America ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers Alexander qui rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Penses-tu que notre maître à tous, l'illustre Johann Schmidt t'aurait menti ?

Il leva la main. Le brun secoua vivement la tête.

\- … Non. … Mais… … Mais Alexander Goodwin, vous avez dit…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Grogna l'homme. Et t'ai-je menti ?

\- … Je pouvais être avec Steven Grant Rogers… Je pouvais être son Bucky…

\- Tu pouvais l'aimer ? Se moqua l'homme. On n'espionne pas la personne qu'on aime. Tu l'as trahi avant lui alors range ces vulgaires sentiments. Tu as eu quatre mois avec cet être insignifiant qui a détruit ta vie. Que veux-tu faire ?

Crossbones s'approcha de Red Skull, cachant sa gêne.

\- … Je veux…

« _Was willst du Verpassen Sternenbanner ?_ »

Les images de ces quatre derniers mois flottèrent dans son esprit. Il avait peut-être trahi Steven Grant Rogers mais il était Captain America ! Il était…

Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge.

Il haïssait tellement Captain America. Il l'avait… et il l'avait laissé mourir. Et…

\- … Je veux le tuer. Le réduire en charpies. Plus que tout au monde…

Alexander se redressa et repoussa le mercenaire dans le fauteuil avant de revenir vers Red Skull.

\- Il est prêt. Il ne vous fera pas défaut. Sa haine le nourrira constamment.

\- Vous avez de la chance que sa petite histoire d'amour ne nous empêchera pas d'arriver à nos fins.

\- Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à présent. Ça arrivera. Steve Rogers est anéanti et avec lui, les Avengers vont se dissoudre. Et votre vengeance… ensuite le Monde répondra à HYDRA.

\- Je veux surtout voir Rogers s'effondrer après avoir retardé ma gloire aussi longtemps.

\- Et ça adviendra.

Red Skull ne répondit pas, réfléchissant et se rejouant en même temps la scène de dévastation qui avait saisi le Capitaine lorsqu'il avait vu son aimé le regarder avec une telle haine. Lui dire des mots aussi destructeurs.

Il se tourna pour avancer la suite de son plan, se réservant son plaisir de côté. Il pouvait ne pas tuer Rogers de ses propres mains s'il pouvait voir l'espoir, la joie et la vie s'anéantir dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'éteigne à jamais.

\- Une dernière chose, Pierce.

\- Monsieur ?

Il s'approcha de lui en dissimulant son excitation. Il allait le remercier pour de bon après tant d'années de loyaux services.

\- Trouvez-vous une poupée gonflable. Mon bras armé ne sert pas à se vider.

Alexander pâlit.

\- O… Oui, Monsieur.

Il jeta un regard vers le Soldat de l'Hiver dont la tête dodelinait contre le siège tandis qu'il marmonnait la chanson. Ses muscles tressautaient tandis qu'on réparait son bras.

µµµ

\- Steve.

Le blondinet leva la tête. Il s'était assis dès que Clint l'avait poussé vers une chaise, sourd à l'absence de Thor, sourd au désarroi de Bruce, sourd à la parfaite petite vie de famille qu'il voulait envier à Barton, sourd aux regards que lui lançaient Tony sans cesse et même à l'éloignement de Natasha.

C'était celle qu'il aurait pu le plus comprendre s'il ne revoyait pas les yeux de Bucky. Ses yeux emplis de dégoût, d'incompréhension, de larmes… Il le haïssait vraiment. En même temps…

\- Steve.

Cette fois, la voix de Stark était plus ferme.

\- J'aimerais que tu nous expliques maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Tout ce que j'ai… que j'avais… c'est Bucky. Il détestait Captain America, nous voyant comme deux personnes différentes. Sam dit que c'est à cause du stress post-traumatique. HYDRA lui a fait tellement de mal…

Il sentit sa voix devenir plus rauque, se charger d'impuissance, de haine envers lui-même et de… tristesse.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, lorsqu'il est tombé du train, lorsqu'ils l'ont récupéré.

\- Il est devenu une arme ! HYDRA en a fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Dit Natasha. C'est un mercenaire, un soldat implacable qui tuera toujours pour eux au moindre mot. Il sait se battre, il n'a aucune pitié, il ne visualise qu'une chose : réussir sa mission ! Il ne pense pas, il agit.

Steve pressa sa main contre son front et il opina tristement. Il n'aurait pas voulu dire ces mots lui-même mais ils étaient exacts.

\- Je croyais que j'étais fou, mais toi… Toi tu… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec l'ennemi, au juste ? Demanda Tony. La bête à deux dos ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Pour que tu oublies que dès que tu fermais les yeux, il aurait pu te tuer ?

Steve se leva d'un bond et envoya son poing dans le visage de son ami, l'éjectant violemment sur le sol.

\- Bucky est plus que ça ! C'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident et l'homme que j'aime !

Tony se redressa en avalant le sang dans sa bouche avant de cogner rudement le blond en retour.

\- Je suis _ravi_ que tu sortes du placard après septante ans, mon vieux mais ton mec est un tueur. Ce n'est pas un gentil petit ami qui t'attend sagement à la maison comme tu le croyais et nous le faisais croire !

\- Il avait l'air…

\- Oui ! Exactement ! « Il avait l'air » ! Il n'en était rien. Tu as laissé un homme appartenant à HYDRA s'immiscer dans les affaires du S.H.I.E.L.D. et des Avengers ! Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Cria Tony.

Le blondinet serra les dents.

\- J'ai trahi votre confiance.

\- Exactement !

\- Je suis du même avis que Stark. Dit Natasha.

\- Et je ne vous blâme pas.

\- Ce serait la meilleure ! Reprocha Tony. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous en vouloir, de nous blâmer ou de quoi que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que la chose d'HYDRA était un petit poussin innocent ?

\- Rien ! Cria Steve. Rien ! J'espérais. Répondit-il plus bas. J'espérais tout simplement… C'était égoïste.

Stark renifla de dédain.

\- C'est normal d'être égoïste. Dit Clint. Mais il faut nous mettre au parfum dans des cas comme ceux-là.

\- C'est ce qu'on attendrait entre amis, non ? Reprit Iron Man.

\- Oui.

Il regarda vers Natasha qui secouait la tête en soupirant.

\- Je deviens idiot lorsqu'il s'agit de Bucky.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

\- … Surveille ton langage, Steve. Lâcha Natasha.

Il souffla en portant sa main à ses tempes.

\- Oui. Je ne le referai plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ne feras plus d'autres ? Demanda Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire exactement ? Je ne peux pas laisser Bucky aux mains d'HYDRA.

\- C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas le leur laisser alors qu'il a toutes les informations du S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit Natasha.

Steve déglutit difficilement. Est-ce qu'il avait laissé tellement de choses trainer ? Est-ce qu'il avait sciemment laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie parce que c'était Bucky ?

Oui.

Cent fois oui.

Mille fois oui…

\- Je vous présente à tous mes excuses. Je ne suis pas digne du rôle que l'on m'a donné. Stark…

\- On en parlera plus tard. Grogna-t-il. Clint dit qu'il a réglé ça. Tu as des dernières choses à confesser, Captain. Au point où tu en es…

Steve se passa les mains sur le visage.

Oui, il avait encore à confesser.

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne pouvait pas aller où il voulait et il pouvait uniquement se déplacer dans deux ou trois pièces. Mais il pouvait marcher dans ce couloir, il pouvait avancer jusqu'à une porte et il pouvait cogner contre la porte.

Il déglutit difficilement et entama la chanson au moment où la porte bougea. Il leva les yeux vers le visage détruit de Rumlow.

\- Brock Rumlow…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est deux heures du mat', va te pioncer. On a ton petit copain à tuer demain.

Le mercenaire acquiesça.

\- Tu as dit que je te supplierais d'arracher ma mémoire.

Il opina de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

\- Je te supplie. Je servirai HYDRA et j'abattrais Captain America tel sont les désirs du puissant Red Skull.

Il leva la main pour la mettre contre le bas-ventre tuméfié, brûlé, cicatrisé et détruit de son « collègue ».

\- Mais efface-le, Brock Rumlow.


	28. P4 : Ch2 : Au fond des souvenirs

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _CHAPITRE II : Au fond des souvenirs_

Laura posa du thé et des biscuits sur la table et regarda tous les amis de son Clint. Ils avaient tous quitté leurs costumes à présent et ils étaient silencieux sur leurs chaises. Ils murmurèrent à peine un remerciement. La porte s'ouvrit et la femme marcha rapidement en sa direction avant de revenir avec un homme noir et borgne. Lequel la remercia et s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre.

Steve baissa alors la tête. Il avait été peu longtemps son supérieur, il avait hérité des restes du S.H.I.E.L.D. et il n'avait été que déception, en fin de compte. Et pour quelle raison ?

Il se demanda si on lui avait dit la vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait raconté. Dans les moindres détails…

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

Le silence demeura. Tony avait un million de piques à lancer mais il n'avait pas envie d'en lâcher une seule. Peut-être parce qu'il réfléchissait en même temps au nombre d'endroit qu'HYDRA pourrait attaquer en même temps. Ils n'avaient jamais établi le nombre exact de bases qu'ils avaient.

\- Vous savez ce que HYDRA entreprend ?

\- Non. Juste ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Supposa Tony. Détruire les gens qui ne crient pas « hail HYDRA » et conquérir le Monde ? Ce qu'on doit faire, c'est les en empêcher et on n'a aucune idée de génie pour ça.

\- Thor a dit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose… Une chose qui était dans les visions provoquées par cette jeune fille d'HYDRA. Expliqua Steve.

\- Ah oui ! En plus, on a plus notre Dieu.

Le blondinet lança un regard presque désapprobateur à Tony.

\- On est vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et si tu me dis de surveiller mon langage, je t'en colle une, Captain.

Le super soldat se tut.

\- Quelle est la source du problème ? Demanda Nick.

\- Un type appelé Bucky. Répondit Clint.

\- Bucky ? Répéta Fury.

\- C'est lui. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Expliqua Steve.

L'ex-dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D. dévisagea son ancien supérieur qui était maintenant son subordonné.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai failli me faire tuer par quelqu'un qui, bien que j'apprécie ses compétences, n'hésitait pas à se travestir pour infiltrer les bases de HYDRA ?

\- Travestir ? Questionna Tony.

\- C'est une excellente compétence. On devrait le féliciter. Dit Natasha. Tout le monde ne ferait pas ça.

\- À votre place, je serai content qu'il ne portait pas d'adorable robe pendant qu'il essayait de vous tuer. Rit Clint.

\- Travestir ? C'est intéressant ça. On peut en parler ? Demanda Stark. Je peux lancer des piques au Captain ?

\- Non. Répondit Rogers.

\- Parfait, j'en ai une centaine.

\- Mais avant que tu ne t'en donnes à cœur joie, Stark, nous devons parler d'un plan. Peux-tu utiliser l'Iron Legion pour en mettre un peu partout ? Je vais recontacter des gens avec Hill mais nous devons savoir quel endroit est à défendre.

\- Le seul endroit, c'est la tour Avengers. Répondit le milliardaire. J'y enverrai les armures et vous pourrez envoyer vos gars. Nous devons y aller dès que nous pouvons. Mais nous serons sans Thor. Bien sûr, j'aimerais dire qu'on a pas besoin de lui mais dans les faits on a un peu le patron de HYDRA sur notre cul, son petit copain en robe et d'autres types. Alors quoi ?

Le blondinet se frotta la tempe à la mention de Bucky.

\- Vous êtes habitués à vous battre de façon inégale. Faites-le. Exterminez autant de membres d'HYDRA que vous le pourrez. Détournez leur attention en allant là-bas. Nous trouverons une autre base après.

\- Très bien. Mais encore une question… Vu que là aussi, tout le monde a l'air de s'en moquer. Fit Stark. Vous…

Il montra Fury.

\- Vous connaissez le Captain et sa petite amie qui est pas une fille mais on s'en fiche depuis autant de temps ? Je suis le seul surpris ?

\- J'étais au courant. Dit Natasha en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi de même. Répondit Barton.

Bruce releva les épaules. Il avait probablement relevé sans relever.

\- Vous aussi, vous avez décidé de devenir un glaçon ?

\- Fury a fait partie d'expériences. Expliqua simplement Steve à voix basse.

\- Oui, Stark. Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air. Non, tu ne peux pas en profiter pour étendre ton panel de blagues. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est ce qui prime.

Nick se leva.

\- Je vais préparer la suite.

Tony soupira mais leva la main pour lui faire signe d'au revoir et prit son ordinateur pour programmer l'Iron Legion vu qu'il n'avait pas JARVIS.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre les blagues sur le chéri en robe du Captain ? Est-ce pour ça que tu nous disais que c'était une fille ? Ça devait être troublant.

Steve se leva d'un bond et partit rapidement vers la porte pour rejoindre son ancien ami, à moins qu'il le fût toujours.

\- Eeeeeet, il fuit. Lâcha Stark.

\- Nick ! Lança le blondinet en sortant. Je dois… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Capitaine ?

\- Toute cette histoire, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Bucky.

\- Quoi donc ?

µµµ

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit les mains de Brock sur le bas de son dos et il se repencha sur lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Ça lui faisait étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Steven Grant Rogers. Ce n'était pas les lèvres de Rumlow qu'il avait l'impression de goûter mais il ressentait le manque au lieu de ça.

\- … Arrache-le, Brock Rumlow.

\- Il manque un mot. Dit-il.

\- … Pitié.

L'homme l'attira vers lui, repoussant son bassin contre le sien.

Le mercenaire rassembla toute sa volonté pour presser contre son torse ce qui tira un grognement à Crossbones.

\- … Arrache-le d'abord, Brock Rumlow.

Son « collègue » soupira.

\- Red Skull veut que tu te souviennes de cet idiot sinon la haine sur ton visage ne sera pas pareille.

\- … Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas toucher à ta jolie petite mémoire. Pas mal, non ? Un peu tardif, malheureusement.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se pencha vers le sol, attrapa son couteau, l'enfonça dans l'épaule de son amant qui hurla de douleur puis il se leva. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre. Le couteau se figea à côté de lui et il l'arracha avant de fermer rudement la porte.

Il repartit vers l'immonde cagibi qui lui était réservé lorsqu'il vit la fille qu'ils avaient recrutée récemment.

\- Bonjour.

\- … Bonjour, oui.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et désigna la porte derrière elle.

\- … C'est chez moi.

\- Je voulais te poser quelques questions. … Comment t'appelle-t-on ?

\- Winter Soldier, mercenaire pour HYDRA.

\- Cet homme blond. Je l'ai vu dans ta mémoire…

\- … Je ne veux plus qu'il y soit.

Wanda hésita mais lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Viens.

Elle le tira à sa suite vers sa chambre. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne se défendit pas car elle était sa supérieure. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers la chambre de Rumlow, il ne sortait pas.

Tant mieux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce à la suite de la fille, il vit Pietro allongé sur le lit. Elle fit un signe à son frère et poussa le mercenaire à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Si je perdais mon frère, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverait. Ce serait trop douloureux. Et ce que j'ai vu chez toi, c'était trop de douleur.

Elle approcha sa main de sa tête.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'ai entendu. Je peux soulager ta mémoire.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver serra sa main dans la sienne et opina vivement.

\- Pitié.

Il acquiesça vivement.

Les ondes rouges se libérèrent alors dans son esprit en une succession de scènes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais c'était étrange. Il se voyait parler avec Captain America et rire comme si c'était son ami. Et cette scène si prodigieuse où Steve lui mettait son manteau par-dessus la tenue de Stevette, là encore, il voyait Captain America. Il sentait son étreinte et elle était onctueuse.

Il s'y sentait bien.

Mais il fallait qu'elle s'efface de sa tête.

Alors qu'il songeait ça, le décor changea. Il était accroché à une main, balloté par un train. Il voulait penser mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si c'était le cheminement de penser d'un autre…

Accroché à cette main, levant les yeux, il ne vit pas Captain America comme il se souvenait mais Steve. Son Steve. Enfin, non… juste Steve. Il n'était plus à lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'il soit à lui…

Et en même temps…

Les pensées de l'autre le frappèrent à nouveau.

« Il glisse. Il glisse… Il va tomber. S'il meurt… On mourrait ensemble. Romantique… »

Les pensées étaient cyniques et froides. Mais surtout gorgée de peur.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Il va me haïr pour ça. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se vit sortir un couteau sans pouvoir rien faire contre et puis se sectionner la main.

Non.

« … Merde… Notre dernier baiser. Je ne lui ai pas accordé. Steve Rogers, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

Et puis la douleur.

Une douleur si assourdissante qu'elle le renvoya auprès de Wanda, la respiration saccadée.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- … Bien. Ces choses…

\- Ce sont tes souvenirs.

\- … Captain America et Steven Grant Rogers…

\- Tu es prêt ? Je vais te ramener dans tes souvenirs encore une fois.

\- Mes souvenirs ? … Ou ceux de Bucky ?

Wanda ne lui répondit pas et renvoya des ondes.

µµµ

\- J'ai été aveuglé par mon désir de me faire pardonner. Mais aussi parce que je l'aime.

\- Jim aurait été ravi de savoir ça. Il a toujours dit que vous étiez en couple. Répondit Nick.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Des signes qui ne trompent pas. Mais Dum Dum et Gabe juraient l'inverse. Nous ne nous prononcions pas avec Monty mais Jim avait convaincu Frenchie. Tu étais bizarre et peu discret, ça, c'est sûr. Dit Nick. Je sais pertinemment que son absence t'était insoutenable. Tu as lancé une vendetta contre Red Skull parce qu'il était mort. C'est peu surprenant que tu aies emmené le S.H.I.E.L.D. à sa perte pour lui.

Il y avait une quantité insupportable de reproches dans sa voix.

Il avait failli.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'est pas encore perdu.

\- Je sais. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Mais il n'empêche que je dois surveiller le S.H.I.E.L.D. puisque je t'en ai donné les rênes. Toutes tes erreurs seront les miennes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance. Dès le premier instant où le super soldat Steve Rogers a été créé… J'ai arrêté d'être un modèle.

\- Que racontes-tu ? Tu l'as été pour nous tous.

\- Ils sont déjà au courant. Dit le blondinet en désignant la maison. Le premier jour. Je me suis énervé… et j'ai fait la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire à Bucky.

\- Viens en au fait. Souffla le borgne.

\- Je l'ai violé.

µµµ

« Steve ! »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se vit, les cheveux courts, l'air plus vif, courir vers Steve Rogers et le prendre dans ses bras une seconde avant de le cogner.

« Idiot ! Tu m'as fait mourir de peur !

\- Désolé. Mais je devais absolument l'attraper. Et… »

Il jeta un cadavre sur le sol juste à ses pieds.

« Il s'est tué. 'Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux' qu'il a dit »

Hail HYDRA.

Les choses devinrent floues et le Soldat de l'Hiver se vit aux côtés de de Steve, encore une fois, mais il était devant un homme qu'il n'identifiait pas.

« Colonel Phillips, je suis volontaire.

\- Volontaire pour quoi ? Regardez-vous, Rogers ! J'ai demandé une armée et tout ce que j'ai c'est vous. Restez ici, vous serez plus utile. Venez, Agent Carter ! »

L'homme partit avec la jeune fille, les laissant seuls dans une salle qui avait tout l'air d'une infirmerie.

« Steve. Ne fais pas cette tête. »

Il se vit regarder autour d'eux avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Regarde-toi, Steve. Tu es un idiot fini mais tu as atteint ton but. Tu es un soldat.

\- Un soldat pour finir en rat de laboratoire ! Docteur Erskine est mort. Tu l'as entendu ! Je suis un cobaye ! »

Steve s'éloigna vivement en donnant un coup dans un lit.

« Inutile ! Insuffisant ! J'ai tout échoué ! »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se vit revenir auprès du blondinet et mettre sa main sur sa nuque, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'as pas échoué. Tu es un super sol…

\- Qui n'a pas sa place sur le champ de bataille. Coupa-t-il dans un sifflement. Alors que toi tu y retournes ! Reprocha-t-il en lui serrant le bras.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Bucky ! »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit la peur de Bucky alors que la poigne se faisait plus violente.

« Tu me fais mal… Tu ne contrôles pas ta f… » Essaya-t-il de calmer.

Il tomba violemment sur un lit et les lèvres de Steve se collèrent aux siennes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Bucky essaya d'attraper les bras de son compagnon mais il était plus fort et subitement plus lourd que tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il avait les bras bloqués.

« Steve !

\- Dis-moi que tu ne pars pas. Sans toi, j'aurais vraiment tout raté.

\- Tu n'as pas tout raté. Lâche-moi ! »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit se tendre Bucky comme il se tendrait un million de fois après. Mais c'était pire. La main de Steve arracha son pantalon. Ses lèvres se collaient désespérément aux siennes.

« Tu m'aimes, Bucky ?

\- Oui, idiot. Lâche-moi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je te lâche si tu m'aimes ? Lui reprocha-t-il. Tu veux partir. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver entendit le premier cri de Bucky. Mais ce n'était pas encore le plus déchirant.

« Je t'aime ! Lâche-moi. Tu es fou ! Tu ne te contrôles pas. Je t'en prie, Steve. Mon Steve, je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. »

La respiration de Bucky était affolée alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger les bras. La force du blondinet, ses nouveaux muscles et surtout la position dans laquelle il était l'empêchait simplement de se dégager.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, libère-moi avant que je ne te frappe Steve ! Tu sais que je t'aime mais tu vas…

\- Prouve-le. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver savait pertinemment qu'un coup de genou bien placé aurait suffit pour qu'il ne pousse pas un hurlement déchirant, des sanglots dans la voix. Mais il partageait ses sentiments et savait à quel point il pouvait être débile…

µµµ

\- Mon acte est impardonnable. J'étais en colère car tout ce que j'avais entrepris avait chuté, qu'on ne voulait toujours pas de moi comme soldat, que Bucky retournerait au front, que je ne serais pas à ses côtés que le sérum me montait à la tête et que je ne voulais pas que Bucky parte. Je n'ai réalisé ce que j'ai fait que lorsqu'il est parti. Il a eu le temps de me haïr… Il aurait dû me haïr. Mais il disait qu'il m'aimait toujours… Ce que je lui ai fait est resté gravé en lui.

\- Et quoi ? Tu comptes te morfondre toute ta vie ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es l'espoir de l'Amérique et il t'a pardonné.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Alors va de l'avant et fais-toi pardonner. Et la prochaine fois que tu auras des remords, ne mets pas le S.H.I.E.L.D., les Avengers ou tes amis en danger.

\- Tu es la voix de la raison, Nick.

\- Prépare-toi. HYDRA doit être détruit !

\- Oui, Colonel Fury.

Le borgne eut un reniflement approbateur et s'éloigna après l'avoir vu faire un garde-à-vous.

µµµ

\- … Merci. Chuchota le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Wanda le regarda se lever et Pietro se redressa pour venir à côté de sa sœur qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- … HYDRA se prépare pour demain. Vous aurez votre vengeance sur Stark.

\- Et toi, Winter Soldier ? Que feras-tu demain ?

\- … Ce que HYDRA désire.


	29. P4 : Ch3 : Combats

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _CHAPITRE III : Combats_

L'Iron Legion virevoltait autour de la tour des Avengers alors que Tony renvoyait certaines commandes vers Hill. Si seulement il pouvait compter sur JARVIS !

Ils étaient clairement en sous-nombre. Bruce était là mais il était plus facile de faire prendre la mouche à Steve qu'au Docteur. Thor était toujours absent et si Black Widow et Hawkeye étaient dans les étages, prêts à toutes attaques, ils ne pouvaient pas faire pleinement la balance face aux forces qui leur manquaient. Ils avaient appelé Sam et Rhodey en renfort mais suffiraient-ils ? Nick ne pouvait se présenter et seuls des hommes, des Agents, avaient la force de les assister.

Alors qu'HYDRA… Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'ils avaient !

Eux aussi devaient jouer l'effet de surprise mais ce serait bien compliqué.

\- On est au beau milieu de New York, Stark.

\- Oui. On serait en Sokovie sans autant de problème sans ta petite amie. Répliqua le milliardaire. Hill, est-ce que tu as le commandement de toutes les armures ? Je dois pouvoir prendre le relais sur certaines d'entre elles.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur. Je vais m'en charger pour Madame Hill et vous.

\- JARVIS ! S'écrièrent joyeusement Tony, Steve et Rhodey en même temps.

Clint soupira en opinant et Natasha se permit un léger sourire. HYDRA était peut-être au courant pour JARVIS mais ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était à nouveau opérationnel. Ils reprenaient l'avantage. Surtout s'il pouvait s'occuper de tout l'armement.

\- Walkyrie en approche. Décréta la voix de Hill. Avengers, tenez-vous prêt !

\- JARVIS analyse dès que possible ! Somma Tony.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

µµµ

\- Je pense que nous sommes attendus. Dit Alexander Pierce en regardant par les hublots.

\- En effet. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je veux que la base soit à nous ou que les Avengers meurent.

\- Est-ce que les deux, ça fonctionne, boss ? Demanda Crossbones.

\- Bien sûr. C'est ce que j'attends de vous. _Verpassen_ _und_ _Herr_ Maximoff, vous pouvez vous offrir Stark.

\- Merci. Répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix en se serrant la main.

\- Winter Soldier !

\- _Ja ?_

Il leva la tête vers lui alors que ses doigts passaient nerveusement sur chacune de ses armes.

\- Je veux que tu t'occupes de Captain America. Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué.

Crossbones retint un ricanement.

\- _Ja…_

Il ferma les yeux.

 _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

\- Maintenant ! Lança Pierce.

Pietro prit sa sœur dans ses bras et sauta, sa magie à elle leur permettant d'atterrir sans heurt sur la toiture. Les robots étaient repoussés à son approche grâce aux flux rouges mais ce n'était pas aussi évident pour les autres.

Crossbones utilisa un jet pack qui lui permit d'éviter une des unités de l'Iron Legion. Il utilisa une grenade pour la jeter sur le robot qui explosa et jeta des débris partout sur ceux en bas.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fixa le sol depuis l'avion et sauta. La vitesse le propulsa directement vers la route plus bas, le saut le rapprocha du bâtiment et il sortit son couteau qu'il enfonça dans la taule du bâtiment tout en tirant des salves de l'autre main sur les robots. Il propulsa son corps vers la vitre, la fracassa et roula pour atterrir dans les débris. Il rangea son couteau et partit en courant.

Captain America ! Il devait trouver Captain America !

 _Qui entendra cet appel pour l'Amérique ?_

µµµ

\- Captain, je m'occupe de ton colis !

La gorge de Steve se serra à cette mention.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Captain ! On a besoin de renfort ! Cria Natasha.

Le blondinet lança un coup d'œil vers la flotte qui tombait des Walkyries. Ils devaient être une centaine. Non… trois ou quatre centaines au moins. HYDRA était bien plus fort qu'ils ne le croyaient.

\- J'arrive !

Il rentra dans le bâtiment et courut vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa à la hâte.

µµµ

 _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée !_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver tira une balle dans la gorge d'un Agent qui s'effondra en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler un dernier mot que le mercenaire repartait déjà.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA descendit les escaliers en courant.

Mais seulement quand il le devait.

Il sautait régulièrement par-dessus les rampes pour atterrir un ou deux étages plus bas.

 _Toujours fidèle et valeureux._

µµµ

\- Steve ?

\- J'arrive !

Une balle se planta juste devant le blondinet qui dressa son bouclier.

\- Stark ! Le colis est ici !

\- Ravi de voir que tu nous fais vraiment confiance ! Rejoins Black Widow, je le prends en route !

Steve se recula vivement, se protégeant avec son bouclier alors qu'il reculait. Il pouvait essayer de prendre les ascenseurs, peut-être…

\- Natasha, je vais avoir un peu de retard.

\- Je me débrouille.

Captain America se recula encore mais il courut ensuite, fonça vers la salve de tir. Il sauta à quelques centimètres de son Bucky et plaça son bouclier dans son dos pour retenir les coups qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil derrière lui malgré l'envie brûlante et courut vers les étages.

Il entendait les balles ricocher.

Et soudainement…

\- _Qui est ce géant qui dormait, qui le réveilla ?_

Une balle se ficha dans son mollet et le fit trébucher. Il grogna et arracha la munition à ses muscles en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif. Il braqua son fusil sur lui et vit la douleur dans son regard.

\- Bucky…

Un éclat rouge et or apparut et projeta violemment le mercenaire sur le sol.

\- Vas-y, Captain !

Le super soldat se redressa et partit en courant auprès de Natasha.

Le bras armé d'HYDRA se releva, le souffle calme et fonça vers l'armure d'Iron Man. Il sauta et lui donna un coup de pied retourné avant d'essayer de lui faire craquer la nuque.

\- Intéressant ça. Fit Tony en voyant les composantes du bras cybernétique.

Il magnétisa sa main et s'en servit pour attirer le mercenaire, donner une impulsion et balancer violemment le Soldat de l'Hiver dans le mur. Il l'attira à nouveau vers lui mais il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le visage.

\- Merde. Grogna Tony.

\- Tony… Commença Steve.

\- Oh la ferme ! Je suis déjà assez occupé avec ta princesse !

\- On a besoin de plus de monde à la moitié de la tour. Il y a trop d'hommes. Et, oui : langage ! Lui dit-il.

\- J. je compte sur toi !

\- Est-ce moi, Monsieur ? Est-ce un nom de code ? Questionna JARVIS.

\- Oui, dépêche-toi !

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que le bras cybernétique s'enfonça violemment dans son épaule, faisant craqueler l'armure. Il remagnétisa sa main pour l'empêcher de plus utiliser son arme mais le Soldat de l'Hiver avait un deuxième bras.

Tony leva sa seconde main, amorça un geste qui fit ses phalanges s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Vas-y !

Wanda.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver retrouva l'usage de ses bras et se leva d'un bond. Il courut vers les étages, passa à côté de sa « collègue » et continua de grimper les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

µµµ

Steve brisa une vitre, les dispositifs d'ouverture refusant de lui répondre. Il mit son bouclier dans son dos et grimpa sur la paroi. Il entendait les tirs et, alors qu'il était presqu'au bon niveau, il vit Natasha accrochée à une armure plus ou moins en chute, sortir ses armes et tirer dans les gens d'HYDRA qui tombaient encore, ou même dans leurs parachutes.

Des cris répondaient à ce geste.

\- Natasha !

Steve tendit le bras et elle sauta. Il la rattrapa et la jeta vers la paroi pour la protéger de son corps et de son bouclier juste quand une rafale de balle arriva.

\- On descend, Steve.

\- On descend ?

\- Là-haut… C'est pour Falcon et War Machine.

Steve passa son bras dans son bouclier et bondit vers le sol en resserrant son amie contre lui. Il brandit le vibranium vers le bas mais ne sut pas ce qui avait exactement ralenti la chute ? Le métal qui résonna avec violence ou bien les corps écrasés sous lui ? La rousse se redressa en premier et tira sur les hommes qui demeuraient à proximité alors que le Captain se relevait un brin plus péniblement, son épaule le lança.

Un débris tomba et le blondinet leva les yeux d'instinct. Il vit alors son « colis » qui se tenait là-haut, à une fenêtre fracassée.

\- Stark ?

Pas de réponse.

\- JARVIS ? Appela le super soldat.

Il bondit de côté pour éviter une salve de coups à Natasha et esquiver quelques-uns qui lui étaient réservés.

\- Je m'en occupe Monsieur Rogers.

Une explosion retentit violemment et le blondinet s'empressa de protéger Black Widow des débris une nouvelle fois. Levant le visage, il vit Red Skull.

\- Natasha ?

\- Vas-y.

Steve courut vers le bâtiment, jetant son bouclier qui cogna dans des hommes d'HYDRA.

Il y en avait partout.

Chaque geste manquait de tuer des leurs.

Il n'arrivait même pas à garder le contact avec tout le monde. Comment allaient-ils ?

µµµ

 _Qui vient prouver qu'on peut gagner ?_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sauta d'un étage à deux en bas, atterrissant sur un homme du S.H.I.E.L.D. dont les os craquèrent. Il se pencha pour récupérer ses armes et en profita pour abattre un Agent qui menaçait d'exterminer l'une des têtes d'HYDRA.

Il reprit sa course en cherchant après Steve Rogers.

 _C'EST LE PORTE-BANNIÈRE ÉTOILÉE !_

Il sauta dans les escaliers et regarda autour de lui, analysant en tuant quiconque se mettait sur sa route s'il n'avait pas les couleurs de HYDRA.

 _Toujours fidèle et valeureux._

µµµ

Steve se protégea derrière son bouclier et s'avança vivement. Il attrapa son fusil et tira dans les épaules d'hommes pour les rendre incapables.

\- _Il nous fait jouir un quart d'heure, cet homme est vraiment le meilleur._

 _-_ Bucky !

Il se tourna vivement et tendit son écu. Un violent bruit retentit alors que le bras cybernétique cognait le vibranium. Il saisit la gorge de son aimé et le colla au sol sous lui, immobilisant son corps pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.

Il sentit son torse se soulever et s'abaisser sous lui.

\- Il est mort.

Les mots crachés giflèrent Steve avec tant de force qu'il manqua de le relâcher.

\- Bucky est mort.

\- Tu es là. Répondit Rogers. Mais je dois…

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Il est tombé de ce train il y septante ans ! Il est mort ! Il ne reste plus que son corps ! Je n'ai jamais été Bucky, je n'ai fait que le prétendre parce que…

Steve ferma les yeux en entendant le cri de Tony.

\- JARVIS !

\- Je m'en charge ! Lança Rhodey.

\- Occupe-toi de ton colis. Siffla Stark, clairement peu emballé.

Mais il avait un autre souci dont il devait s'occuper.

Un coup de poing violent fit reculer le Captain et il vit Bucky lui échapper avant qu'un revolver ne soit braqué vers lui.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Je voulais désespérément être Bucky. Mais il n'y a plus rien ici de lui. Juste un fou.

Il tira une salve de balles. Steve leva son bouclier et se précipita vers son meilleur ami, le collant violemment au mur et tentant d'attraper son poignet pour le tendre. L'arme vola d'une main à l'autre.

Le blondinet sentit le canon contre sa gorge.

Il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû se battre pour Bucky et le ramener lorsqu'ils étaient dans les planeurs. Il le pensait maintenant encore et se disait qu'il ne pouvait bêtement mourir pour apaiser les douleurs de celui qu'il aimait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le frapper ? Lui faire encore plus de mal ?

\- Ton nom m'importe peu.

Il sentit le revolver bouger contre sa carotide.

\- Oui, tu es complètement fou, Winter Soldier.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

\- J'ai été fou de chaque once de ta folie. Bucky ne reviendra sans doute jamais mais j'aime ce qu'il est devenu.

Il leva son bouclier en entendant une balle fuser de derrière eux. Elle ricocha contre le vibranium alors que le revolver se pressait plus contre sa gorge. Le bras de chair était toujours comprimé et le Soldat de l'Hiver était assez lucide pour savoir que Steve pouvait l'abattre d'un seul mouvement.

\- Tu veux mourir, Captain America ?

\- Bucky est mort par ma faute… Je ne supporterais pas que ce soit de même pour toi.

Le regard du mercenaire se tourna.

Les balles n'étaient pas ennemies.

Ou plutôt, elles n'étaient pas ennemies pour Captain America.

\- Désolé…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver comprit directement que ce mot ne lui était pas adressé. Ses yeux filèrent partout dans la salle, cachant sa folie, avant de s'immobiliser sur Steve.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me voir mourir, Capitaine Steve Rogers America.

La détonation du revolver retentit dans l'air.


	30. P4 : Ch4 : Entre deux Camps

_**Kostyum ne geroy**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections !

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _CHAPITRE IV : Entre deux camps_

\- Steve ! Hurla la voix de Sam.

\- Captain ? Appela Iron Man.

Rhodey éjecta Wanda contre le mur et elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se le prit de plein fouet.

µµµ

Steve maudit son casque qui l'empêchait de sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de son Bucky, non du Soldat de l'Hiver qu'il aimait tendrement. L'odeur de poudre emplissait ses narines et sa gorge brûlait.

Il n'était qu'un homme… Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs et les avait répétées continuellement. Il aimait. Il aimait trop. Mais de toute façon, Bucky, quel que soit son nom, avait toujours été sa vie. Il ne se sentait bien qu'auprès de lui, essayer de vivre sans lui était… eh bien invivable.

Il était lâche.

Égoïste.

Mais il préférait ça.

µµµ

\- Steve ?! Réponds, bon Dieu ! Hurla Falcon.

Rhodey tint Wanda, lui dressant son poing alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa prise. Elle lançait des regards noirs à Tony. Et où était Pietro ?

\- JARVIS ! Analyse de l'immeuble. Si ce connard s'est laissé tuer…

\- Tony, je sais que tu es occupé mais j'ai besoin d'aide de l'Iron Legion, vite !

\- Je m'en charge ! Dit Hill en prenant le commandement de quelques armures pour les envoyer auprès de Black Widow.

µµµ

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ?_

Le Soldat de l'Hiver repoussa Captain America et se dégagea, tournant son poignet pour le faire réagir. Il utilisa un appareil pour voir où étaient les différents points de chaleur.

\- _Qui pour le Bien, mènera une lutte héroïque ?_

Le mercenaire s'approcha de la dépouille d'un homme d'HYDRA dont le sang coulait fraichement, une balle fumante dans le front. Il lui prit ses armes et pivota.

\- _Qui chaque jour, défendra le rêve américain portant bien haut le drapeau du peuple américain de Washington à L.A. ?_

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers ? … Tu restes là ?

µµµ

\- Pouls et respiration de Steve Rogers opérationnels, Monsieur !

\- On répond quand on n'est pas mort, espèce d'idiot ! Cria Tony. Captain !

\- O… Oui ! Lança le blondinet.

µµµ

\- _C'est le porte-bannière étoilée._

Le Soldat de l'Hiver bondit deux étages plus bas. Il se réceptionna aisément et vit Pierce aux prises avec quelques hommes, femmes comprises, du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Viens m'aider. Ordonna Alexander dont les coups de poings et de feux ne faisaient que minimiser les attaques.

Le mercenaire s'avança vers eux et sa main fondit dans la mêlée. Steve accourut en haut des escaliers, le revolver paré, le bouclier levé. Un doute subsistait dans son ventre.

\- _Elle nous menace, cette guerre qu'il faut gagner demain._

Le bras cybernétique se ferma sur une gorge et serra. Un couinement affreux leur parvint. Les revolvers se levèrent et se braquèrent sur la tempe du Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- _Qui donc pendra ces fous qui marchent au pas de l'oie dans Berlin ?_

\- T… T…

\- … Tu ne peux pas parler.

L'homme tomba à genoux sous la poigne.

\- … Voici mon dernier rapport, Alexander Goodwin. … Jamais plus.

Le visage rougit violemment. Les yeux s'injectèrent de sang mais la poigne ne se défaisait pas.

Steve descendit les escaliers en courant et fit signe aux Agents de s'éloigner. On avait besoin d'eux ailleurs ! Le revolver toujours dans la main, il se tenait prêt à tirer s'il le fallait. Pas pour tuer…

Il ne pourrait pas.

\- Bu… Winter Soldier. Il est mort, tu peux le lâcher.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et relâcha Pierce qui s'effondra parmi les dépouilles et les lambeaux. Il tourna la tête vers le Captain America et porta ses doigts à son masque pour le retirer. Steve fut surpris, agréablement et irrésistiblement, surpris de voir le mercenaire lui sourire.

\- Hail Avengers !

Le super soldat ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça alors il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, n'étant pas sûr de tout avoir enregistré. Il sentit toutefois les lèvres répondre à ce geste et son cœur battit plus vite que jamais.

Le mercenaire rouvrit un œil en entendant du bruit et tira dans la gorge d'un de ses anciens collègues et supérieurs.

Steve s'obligea à s'éloigner. Pas maintenant, il le savait. Il vit d'ailleurs son… son petit ami remettre son masque.

\- Stark, est-ce que ça te convient si le colis nous aide ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi avec le colis ?

\- À cent pour cent.

\- Reste avec lui. JARVIS me signale une invasion dans les étages supérieurs.

\- Et de toute façon, les gros lots sont en haut ! On doit monter pour avoir Red Skull ! Lança Clint.

\- On arrive !

Steve tourna la tête vers le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Il opina. Il courut à sa suite alors qu'ils prenaient les escaliers.

\- … Steven Grant Rogers.

Le blondinet leva son bouclier pour les protéger d'une série d'attaque.

\- … J'ai un code. S'ils essaient de l'activer… Je te demanderais de m'assommer. Quoiqu'il arrive…

Le Capitaine déglutit difficilement alors que sa respiration était saccadée. Mais il avait dit « assommer », pas « tuer ».

\- Comment je le reconnaîtrais ?

\- … C'est du russe.

\- Très bien…

µµµ

La rage des combats perdurait, les hommes d'HYDRA et du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'abattaient, le sang s'écoulait, la douleur et la peine teintaient les murs de toute part, le plafond et le sol. Le concerto des cris emplissait les alentours de la tour d'Avengers et ce n'étaient pas les attaques de l'Iron Legion qui aidaient à tout annihiler.

Pire.

Les combats duraient tant que beaucoup s'épuisaient. Hawkeye manquait de flèche, l'armure d'Iron Man était en basse autonomie, tout comme celle de War Machine, Falcon n'avait presque plus d'essence, Black Widow était à bout de gadgets, Hulk était là mais ils n'entendaient que ses cris et Steve avait perdu depuis longtemps son casque et la plupart de ses revolvers. Il portait d'ailleurs la mitraillette du Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait dû se débarrasser de ses lunettes et avait semé tous les gadgets inutiles.

\- Cet idiot de Red Skull nous attend là-haut. Lança Tony entre ses dents. Il agit comme si c'était sa tour. Marmonna-t-il.

\- … Il veut la tour des Avengers…

\- Oui, merci, princesse. Répondit le milliardaire.

Pas qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour lui, mais presque, plutôt qu'on le lui avait dit trois fois.

Le Capitaine se pencha sur son petit ami lorsqu'il lui parla à l'oreille, peut-être pour être sûr que Tony ne l'entende pas.

\- Red Skull est trop puissant et seule une attaque par le bas sera efficace. Dit Black Widow.

\- Natasha, Sam, Stark, Barton, War Machine, étage 69 ! Somma le super soldat.

\- J'aime cet étage. Répondit Iron man.

\- Économisez vos énergies.

Rogers regarda derrière le mur et serra les dents. Encore des gens d'HYDRA. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se déplaça et tira une salve avec sa mitraillette. Quelques cris et ils se redressèrent pour courir. Il leur restait deux étages pour arriver tout en haut.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'étage 69, il n'y avait que du sang, de l'odeur de chair calcinée. Le mercenaire tira Steve en arrière pour l'empêcher de grimper, le forçant à rester dans les escaliers.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Brock Rumlow.

\- Rumlow… Répéta Steve, se rappelant de sa trahison alors que c'était… un ami.

Il se frotta le crâne.

\- On peut l'abattre non ?

\- … Il est fort et son corps est couvert d'armure à cause des soins pour ses blessures.

Il haussa les épaules alors que le Capitaine réfléchissait. Ils devaient conserver leurs forces pour leur ennemi final. Red Skull en personne. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen qui leur permettrait de le battre facilement ou sans trop utiliser leurs forces.

D'un autre côté à plusieurs contre un…

Quoique ! Si Crossbones réussissait à prévenir son patron, ils en revenaient à l'exacte même situation…

Il se tourna en sentant quelque chose derrière lui et vit Natasha, du sang sur le visage, les cheveux en pagaille et la tenue déchirée.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le Capitaine, inquiet.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Winter Soldier dit que l'homme ici est fort. On cherche une solution.

L'espionne se passa très rapidement la langue sur la lèvre.

µµµ

Tony s'arrêta à l'étage 42 et attrapa Clint avant de reprendre son ascension.

\- Tony, on t'attend. Dit Rhodey.

\- On arrive. J'ai ramassé un petit oiseau au passage.

\- C'est pas moi. Lança Sam.

Le milliardaire rentra par la fenêtre de l'étage 67 et ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches, en courant pour économiser de l'énergie.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les autres attendre dans les escaliers. Quoique ça leur permettait d'orienter Hill depuis un bon niveau.

Le milliardaire haussa un sourcil.

\- Bonjour. C'est l'étage 68, on ne sait plus compter ?

Natasha tira une balle qui tua un homme d'HYDRA alors que Sam la relayait sur les informations.

\- On a comme un petit problème à l'étage 69. On a besoin d'y passer sans qu'on ne note nos forces. Dit Rhodey. Ils ont une idée.

\- Natasha a une idée. Rectifia Steve.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- On veut l'envoyer…

Elle désigna le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Rumlow ne se méfiera pas et il portera un coup décisif.

\- On voulait ton aval. Dit Steve.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable, Captain. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de me draguer en présence de ta princesse.

Il sortit un gadget de son armure et le colla sur le bras cybernétique du mercenaire, de façon plus ou moins dissimulée.

\- Vas-y. Si tu nous trahis, tu le sentira passer.

\- … Oui, Anthony Edward.

\- Quoi ? Fit Tony.

Steve secoua la tête alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressait légèrement. Il retira toutes ses armes à l'exception d'un revolver et les confia à Captain America, en profita pour effleurer ses doigts puis partit vers la salle. Les Avengers prêtèrent l'oreille alors que Tony utilisait JARVIS pour que des images leurs soient renvoyées et qu'il puisse donner la suite des opérations. Si le mercenaire servait de diversion, ils pouvaient attaquer par ailleurs.

Il connaissait parfaitement la tour !

\- « La princesse a bien un émetteur/récepteur ? » Lut JARVIS.

Steve opina au moment où des coups de feux retentissaient.

µµµ

\- Brock Rumlow !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva les mains en détournant la tête alors que la fumée des coups de feu attaquait ses yeux.

\- Ah, c'est toi.

\- … Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. … J'ai fait le ménage.

\- Dommage parce qu'on s'ennuie presque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- … Alexander Goodwin est mort. Dit le bras armé d'HYDRA en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de la mezzanine où se tenait Crossbones.

Il regarda en-dessous et la vit truffée de pièges alors qu'elle donnait vers les escaliers menant au toit.

Du pur HYDRA.

\- Pierce ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ce con ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver répondit par un haussement d'épaules alors que ses lèvres brûlaient de le dire, les ordres de l'organisation étant encore bien trop ancrés en lui. Il avait eu même du mal à serrer sa main sur la gorge de Pierce et pas celle d'un des membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. Heureusement, il avait réussi à tuer son ancien maître et ça avait été horriblement jouissif.

\- … Tu sais où sont Wanda Maximoff et Pietro Maximoff ?

\- Encore ta politesse russe ? Tu crois qu'ils le méritent ?

L'homme sortit ses capteurs pour chercher après eux alors que son « collègue » se rapprochait, ne lui restant plus que quelques marches à grimper.

\- Étage 21. Je suppose que Stark a réussi à les attraper. S'ils ne sont pas capables d'arriver au bout de leurs vengeances...

Il haussa les épaules puis fixa le mercenaire.

\- Et toi ?

\- … Je ne trouve pas Captain America.

\- Ou tu veux dire Steven Grant Rogers ? Se moqua Crossbones.

Il approcha ses doigts de son moniteur.

Steve attrapa la main de Tony lorsqu'il le vit prêt à presser sur un bouton. Probablement ce qui était sur le bras cybernétique.

\- Natasha ? Questionna la voix de JARVIS.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais opina.

µµµ

\- … Oui.

Il s'approcha de son « collègue », regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- … Est-ce que je dois m'en remettre à toi ou à Red Skull maintenant qu'Alexander Goodwin est mort ?

Brock tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien dans la caboche.

\- … Parce que je n'ai plus d'armes, Brock Rumlow.

Il leva son revolver. L'homme le lui attrapa et tira des balles de sa poche pour les mettre dans le barillet.

µµµ

\- Monsieur, l'accès à l'extérieur n'est pas praticable à moins de voler. Informa JARVIS dans les émetteurs des Avengers.

Il se passa quelques secondes où Tony tapa pour répondre au système.

\- « Alors on volera. Rhodey, Barton est pour toi. Sam, occupe-toi de Natasha. » Lut la machine. « Princesse, on voudrait que tu détournes l'attention de ton pote maintenant. »

µµµ

La gorge du Soldat de l'Hiver se serra un moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi « Princesse » était son nom de code mais il l'avait bien enregistré comme tel. Il récupéra les armes que lui tendaient Rumlow et lui agrippa le bras pour le tourner directement vers lui.

\- … À qui je devrais remettre mes rapports ?

\- À Red Skull, idiot. Et c'est un Nazi, tu l'as entendu hier.

\- … Il a tué Alexander Goodwin ?

\- Bon débarras. Grogna Brock en baissant les yeux vers le moniteur. Alors, Captain America est…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sentit le regard de son « collègue » s'écarquiller sous son masque avant de le voir se tourner. Il l'attira vers lui mais ça n'empêcha que Rumlow vit les trois engins en silencieux passer. Il tira une balle pour déclencher les explosifs. La propulsion fut si violente que la mezzanine craqua et s'effondra, les propulsant dans les flammes.

Le mercenaire roula sur le sol et se redressa tant bien que mal alors que Crossbones faisait de même, jetant un regard vers les débris effondrés de toute part. Il bondit de côté pour éviter les coups de sa propre mitraillette, roulant au sol.

\- Boss ! Les Avengers sont sur vous ! Cria Brock.

Il réalisa alors qu'une douleur le sciait et il arracha son masque pour retirer son émetteur-récepteur. Les deux avaient commencé à fondre. Il ricana et jeta les débris sur le sol tout en nourrissant de tirs le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Le mercenaire jeta sa mitraillette vide sur le sol et attrapa une des seules grenades qu'il avait gardées pour la jeter vers Rumlow. Il donna un violent coup de pied dedans la faisant exploser entre eux, créant un nuage âcre qui fit tousser Crossbones alors que son adversaire frottait ses yeux piqués par les émanations.

\- Comment as-tu pu te retourner contre HYDRA ?!

Brock fut violemment plaqué au sol, l'arme vivante sur le bassin. Il lui donna un puissant coup de poing qui fit sauter le masque. Barnes retint sa toux et enfonça son couteau dans l'épaule de son « collègue » avant de le bouger.

\- Je t'ai supplié… Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Tu aurais dû me prendre ma mémoire.

\- Il t'a violé ! Tu l'as oublié ça ?

Rumlow retint un grognement de douleur et cogna violemment le ventre du Soldat de l'Hiver, le forçant à reculer.

\- Tu as oublié qu'il t'a laissé crever ?!

Brock l'attrapa par les cheveux et le balança en arrière, arrachant le couteau de son épaule pour le mettre sous la gorge palpitante de l'arme d'HYDRA.

\- Et toutes les missions dans les bases d'HYDRA où tu te travestissais et que tu te retrouvais à devoir sucer des gars ?

\- … Ce n'est pas la faute de l'homme que j'aime si HYDRA sont des obsédés.

La lame entama sa gorge en libérant des filins vermeil.

\- L'homme que tu aimes. Ricana Crossbones.

Un coup de feu retentit. La lame bougea légèrement, étirant la blessure, puis tomba sur le sol juste avant le corps de Rumlow, une balle dans la gorge. Le Soldat de l'Hiver pressa sa main sur son cou.

\- À choisir entre deux violeurs, je préfère être le chien de Steven Grant Rogers. Lui, m'aime… Souffla-t-il en regardant le canon fumant de son arme. … Et je l'aime.


	31. P4 : Ch5 : La chute

_**Kostyum ne geroy**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour les corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _CHAPITRE V : La chute_

Steve toussa alors que son bras était désagréablement tordu. Il se redressa péniblement et poussa les débris comme il pouvait.

\- Natasha ? Sam ? Stark ? Rhodey ? Barton ? Dites quelque chose !

\- Arrête de crier ou je t'en colle une. Marmonna Tony.

\- Ça va. Répondit Hawkeye en poussant un autre débris pour extirper Natasha qui leva la main.

Sam jeta ses ailes sur le sol.

\- Falcon sans ailes mais Falcon en vie. Dit-il.

\- Ça va. Souffla War Machine.

\- Je ne sais pas si on doit remercier ta princesse ou pas mais on y va. Dit le milliardaire en montrant le ciel.

Steve se redressa et aida son ami à la peau basanée à faire de même pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur course. Ils étaient près du but ! Dans quelques instants, ils pourraient s'estimer heureux de voir Red Skull et HYDRA sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'oubli.

Le blondinet s'obligea à ne pas penser à Bucky alors que le goût ferreux du sang demeurait dans sa gorge et il suivit Stark à l'étage. Par contre, on ne pouvait l'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps à autre à Natasha. Probablement parce qu'elle boitait. Mais bon… Hawkeye était sur le coup.

\- Il y a du mouvement !

La voix de Hill.

Tony poussa la porte qui menait au toit et se figea d'effroi.

\- Les Walkyries…

\- Je vois ! Répondit-il. JARVIS analyse !

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Hawkeye attrapa une flèche et tira immédiatement mais la distance était déjà trop importante et malgré ses capacités, même s'il ne ratait jamais une cible, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les forces de gravité.

\- Toutes les Walkyries se replient, Monsieur. Selon mes calculs, ils n'ont plus qu'une cinquantaine d'effectif mais l'homme appelé Red Skull est avec eux.

\- HYDRA est résistante. Siffla Barton. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera un autre jour. On se bat contre HYDRA depuis un an, une seconde année ou plus que ça, c'est rien.

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de têtes coupées aujourd'hui. Dit Natasha.

\- Coupez une tête, il en repou…

Un coup de propulseur envoya directement Steve contre le sol où il cracha de la bile.

\- Oups, instinct. Répondit Tony.

Mais sa voix était bien trop souriante. Le blondinet grogna et se redressa péniblement.

\- Stark, comment on peut retourner à l'étage 69 ?!

Bucky était peut-être en danger ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

\- Eh bien, par la fenêtre ! Lança le milliardaire en plaisantant.

Mais le super soldat courut vers le bord du toit, sauta, s'accrocha au sol et propulsa son corps à travers la vitre, utilisant son bouclier pour amortir son choc.

\- Il faudra que quelqu'un paie pour ça ! Lui lança le milliardaire.

\- Pas moi ! Répliqua Steve.

\- Pas moi. Sourit Natasha faisant signe à son ami de la mener à l'étage inférieur.

Elle devait rejoindre Hulk !

\- Et pas moi.

Clint lui fit signe et tira une flèche pour les emmener aussi bas qu'ils en avaient besoin.

µµµ

\- Bucky ! … Euh… Winter Soldier !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver leva la tête et sourit en voyant Steve. Il se leva comme il le pouvait alors que ses jambes étaient un peu faibles. Il s'avança vers le Captain America et tendit les bras vers lui lorsqu'une main métallique s'interposa.

Tony, visage démasqué, venait de poser Sam et se tenait entre eux.

\- Bonjour, Samuel Thomas.

\- Yo, Bucky.

\- On ne peut pas te faire confiance, princesse.

\- Stark ! Protesta Steve.

\- Je pense que tout le monde s'y accordera. Avec Red Skull qui se balade où il veut, va savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

\- … Hail Avengers ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver fit un pas en arrière parce que Tony avait levé sa main vers lui comme pour le tuer au mot « hail ».

\- Il nous reconnaît son allégeance, Stark. Je t'en prie.

\- On va attendre Fury. En attendant…

Tony poussa le mercenaire devant lui. Il le guida vers la sortie et le mena vers une salle qui n'avait pas été trop détruite. Il fallut atteindre trente étages inférieurs avant qu'il ne pousse le Soldat de l'Hiver à s'asseoir dans le divan.

\- Pas bouger.

\- … Oui, Anthony Edward. … Steven Grant Rogers, est-ce que je dois écouter Anthony Edward ?

Stark croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil vers Steve.

\- Tu écoutes qui tu veux, Winter Soldier.

\- Bon… Je vous laisse faire des trucs sur mon divan mais je reviens. Je te tiens à l'œil, Steve.

Tony partit vers les escaliers en essayant de contacter Fury. Sam s'approcha de son ami et du brun et sourit.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Bucky ! Pas qu'on ait vraiment vu la différence en fait, mais j'ai supposé que ça te ferait plaisir à entendre : content de te revoir parmi nous ! Redit-il avec un sourire.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Bucky et lança un « protège-toi » articulé à Steve avant de partir à son tour.

Le blond se frotta le crâne et s'assit à côté de son compagnon qui lui sourit.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- … Je suis navré. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que je faisais partie d'HYDRA… J'ai trahi ta confiance.

\- Tu es revenu, B… Winter Soldier.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui prit doucement la main pour la serrer dans les siennes, portant ses jointures à ses lèvres.

\- … Je… ne suis pas Bucky. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être malgré mes efforts.

\- Mais je t'aime. Certifia Steve en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver glissa sa main cybernétique sur la joue de son aimé et pressa son front contre le sien.

\- … Comment je m'appelle ? Tu l'as dit…

\- James Buchanan Barnes.

Le mercenaire fit la moue.

\- … Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Bucky…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver descendit son front pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son amant qui lui caressa la joue.

\- … S'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime, Bucky.

\- Je t'aime. Désolé pour tout.

\- Désolé aussi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

\- … Je suis là. Chuchota-t-il. Hail Avengers.

Il se redressa et joignit leurs lèvres avec envie, libération mais surtout extase.

µµµ

\- Sergent James 'Bucky' Barnes !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se redressa et regarda le basané borgne qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Nicholas Joseph Fury.

\- Nick sera suffisant.

Le mercenaire regarda vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Que ce soit Natasha assise contre Bruce, Clint perché sur le dossier d'un divan, Tony éloigné, appuyé contre le mur, Steve à sa droite, Sam non-loin et Rhodey près de son ami.

\- Nick…

Steve se tut parce qu'il savait qu'il serait aveuglé par ses sentiments. Il pinça les lèvres et regarda son ami milliardaire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je veux bien que notre colis-princesse soit avec nous mais s'il appartient à HYDRA, c'est dangereux pour nous. Dit Stark.

\- Je te l'accorde. Dit Fury. Il me semble que vous m'avez parlé d'un code.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver pinça les lèvres et opina.

\- Qu'est-il ?

\- … Je peux l'écrire en anglais. Dit Bucky. Natal…

\- Natasha, s'il te plaît. Dit-elle. Appelle-moi Natasha.

\- Tony ! Lança celui-ci.

\- Clint, Barton, Hawkeye, beauté fatale mais pas Clinton Francis pour moi.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel leva la main.

\- Rhodes ou Rhodey si tu as envie.

\- Thor, fils d'Odin est parfait ! Lança le Dieu.

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Bruce. Bruce Banner si tu préfères, ça me va.

Bucky leva ses yeux écarquillés vers Sam qui lui sourit.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

\- … Natasha pourrait le dire…

\- Oui. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Faites-le. Somma Nick.

Il donna du papier et de quoi écrire au mercenaire qui écrivit rapidement.

\- … Je serai bizarre quand le code sera activé. Souffla-t-il à Steve.

\- Tout se passera bien.

Le brun s'obligea à acquiescer puis il tendit le papier à Natasha. Elle lut les mots dans sa tête puis les répéta en russe. Alors qu'elle les prononçait, Steve sentit la main cybernétique se serrer sur son poignet, comme s'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas protester contre le code.

Et finalement, il prononça deux mots en russe.

La rousse opina vers Fury.

\- On peut vraiment faire ce qu'on veut avec ? Demanda Tony en s'avançant. Comment il embrasse Steve ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ne l'em…

\- Mal mais c'est Steven Grant Rogers, c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Natasha pouffa dans sa main.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Fit le blondinet, choqué.

Sam et Clint rigolaient dans son dos et Rhodey ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire.

\- Et de mettre une robe ? Demanda Falcon. Non parce que j'en ai trouvé, une robe des « Stevettes » comme vous dites et je suis sûr que ça lui ira à ravir.

\- Envoie-la moi et nous ferons de grandes choses avec. Dit Tony.

\- La robe ne t'irait pas Stark. Répondit Steve. Bucky, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce que tu sais sur HYDRA ?

Il devait profiter que les ordres déjà donnés ne l'empêcheraient pas de taire toutes les informations sur l'organisation terroriste.

Le plus frappant dans tout ce qu'il disait, c'était que rien. Absolument rien ne pouvait les aider. Au moins, ils avaient les informations de source sûre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, Natasha se pencha sur lui et murmura des mots en russe avant de se redresser.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne jamais plus réagir à ce code et de retrouver le repos. Informa-t-elle. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Bucky secoua la tête, retrouvant ses idées.

\- Est-ce qu'on l'accepte dans les Avengers ? Demanda Tony.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Clint. On est un groupe de fou.

\- Allons-y. Dit Bruce.

\- J'aime bien ce garçon, j'approuve. Lança Thor.

\- Eh bien, bienvenue dans les Avengers. Dit Nick.

\- Hail Avengers !

\- Mais faudra arrêter de faire ça. Fit Stark. Vraiment.


	32. Épilogue

**_Kostyum ne geroy_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Sombre, beaucoup de drama, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Stucky ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à euh… Jack Kirby, Joe Simon et peut-être Stan Lee… j'ai bon ? Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas de moi… vous savez d'où elle vient. (D'ailleurs merci à mon oiseau des îles de me l'avoir retapée !)

Note : L'idée de base de cette fic m'a été donnée par mon oiseau des îles alias Sailor Sweety !

Note 2 : Merci au Mongol pour ses corrections

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _ÉPILOGUE_

Steve rangeait ses affaires dans les différents placards. Il se tourna vers Bucky lorsqu'il se retrouva avec son costume dans les mains.

\- Est-ce que je le range ici ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se leva et s'avança vers lui, regardant le matériel bleu. Il l'effleura et se battit contre le dégoût qui le frappait de temps en temps. Steven Grant Rogers, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, était Captain America et il aimait chaque centimètre de lui. Profondeur et passé compris.

\- … Oui. Il est bien, là.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un costume de superhéros… J'ai fait beaucoup de mal et d'erreur avec ce costume.

Le mercenaire secoua la tête.

\- _Kostyum ne geroy_.

\- Pardon ? Questionna Steve.

Il trouvait sa voix toujours aussi ravissante et peut-être plus encore lorsqu'il parlait une langue étrangère même si elles étaient comme une marque au fer rouge, prouvant son appartenance à HYDRA.

\- … « Le costume ne fait pas le héros ». Tu étais un héros avant de devenir Captain America. … Je crois me souvenir de ça.

\- Je suis devenu Captain America pour toi. Tu voulais que j'aide à la guerre comme je le pouvais. Je voulais aller à l'armée mais… devenir Captain America c'était faire ce que tu attendais de moi… Et espérer te rejoindre un jour.

\- … Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et ça… Bucky ne l'a jamais su.

Le brun sourit en sachant qu'il avait des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il ne se sentait toujours pas Bucky mais il aimait profondément tout ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- _Ya tibia lioubliou._

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Steve en attrapant ses lèvres.

Bucky y répondit en se serrant contre lui.

\- … Je t'aime.

\- Ah… C'était… Très sexy. Fit Captain en se sentant stupide.

Le brun sourit.

\- _Ya tibia…_

Son téléphone sonna et il le prit avant de le fixer, un sourcil haussé. Le super soldat lui désigna la petite icône verte et le Soldat de l'Hiver se hâta de décrocher.

\- … Oui ?

Il resta silencieux un moment puis répéta « oui » plusieurs fois. Enfin, il coupa le téléphone.

\- … Samuel Thomas. Notre rendez-vous est avancé.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

\- … Mais Samuel Thomas m'aidera à t'envoyer un message quand je serai arrivé.

\- S'il te plaît.

Le mercenaire s'éloigna et partit vers la porte, cachant qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ce serait la première fois qu'il partait seul dans la ville, de sa propre envie et qu'il redoutait de se perdre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Bucky !

Steve le rejoignit à la porte et la referma légèrement avant de l'embrasser. Le brun y répondit en le serrant.

\- Stark a dit qu'il viendrait à votre réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui. Et… Non. Je ne lui dirais pas que tu embrasses bien. Mais je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en retour puis s'obligea à s'éloigner, les lèvres remontées en un sourire.

Il sortit de la pièce, fit un signe vers son aimé et partit vers les escaliers.

\- Au revoir, Steve. Je t'aime, Steve.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver descendit les escaliers.

\- _Qui par sa force et son courage, sauvera l'Amérique ? Qui pour le Bien mènera une lutte héroïque ?_


End file.
